


Apocalypse reinvented

by Galadrielle1983



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alpha!Barty Crouch Jr., Alpha!Daryl Dixon, Alpha!Draco Malfoy, Alpha!Fabian Prewett, Alpha!Fenrir Greyback, Alpha!Fred Weasley, Alpha!Merle Dixon, Alpha!Negan, Alpha!Rabastan Lestrange, Alpha!Regulus Black, Alpha!Rodolphus Lestrange, Alpha!Severus Snape, Alpha!Tom Riddle, Alpha!Viktor Krum, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Apha!Gideon Prewett, Beta!Amy, Beta!Andrea, Beta!Bill Weasley, Beta!Carol, Beta!Charlie Weasley, Beta!Dale, Beta!Edwin Jenner, Beta!Glenn, Beta!Lori Grimes, Crossover Pairings, Dumbledore Bashing, F/M, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Hermione Granger Bashing, Lori Grimes Bashing, M/M, Molly Weasley Bashing, Multi, Omega!Arthur Weasley, Omega!Blaise Zabini, Omega!George Weasley, Omega!Harry Potter, Omega!Lucius Malfoy, Omega!Luna Lovegood, Omega!Neville Longbottom, Omega!Percy Weasley, Omega!Remus Lupin, Omega!Rick Grimes, Omega!Seamus Finnigan, Omega!Sirius Black, References to Knotting, Ron Weasley Bashing, Veela!Fleur Delacour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-02-08 17:38:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 25
Words: 57,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12869667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadrielle1983/pseuds/Galadrielle1983
Summary: When wards fall, dark secrets come to light. When secrets are revealed, the world will change for better or worse. Dumbledore’s deception is discovered in the times of the apocalypse, how will the few remaining wizards and witches handle the deep betrayal, now that dynamics are revealed and memories freed?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The idea would not leave me alone after reading a wonderful crossover story of These two fandoms. Characters do not belong to me, just the ideas for this Story. Not beta'ed.

Chapter 1

The wards alerted Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts that the visitors had arrived. It was going against everything he stood for, everything he had worked for, to hold this meeting. But the remains of the ministry and the interim minister if magic, Amelia Bones, had decided that the outbreak of the illness and the coming back of dead people were a good point in time to make peace with Lord Voldemort and the Death Eaters.

Dumbledore was sitting there, appearing calm on the surface, but those who knew him could see him practically foaming at the mouth and gnashing his teeth. He was furious. All his carefully planned steps, all the sacrifices he wanted others to make for him and the greater good… Everything would be for naught if the peace treaty came.

Severus Snape, potions master and professor, head of Slytherin felt smug just looking at the headmaster. The old man finally had it coming. Snape was satisfied, that finally all would come to light. Every little thing he had helped Dumbledore hide had been documented and hidden. Every “accidental” death, every bribery, everything stolen or liberated from the dead wizards, witches, muggleborn or squibs. Severus just regretted that it had taken so long, that it had taken the end of the world for the ministry to listen… Severus was one of the few that seemed to be immune against the virus turning dead people into walkers. When Poppy Pomfrey had checked everyone remaining in the castle and everyone coming and seeking shelter, they had been surprised. Those with creature blood seemed to be incapable of becoming infected. 

When the first refugee turned and almost succeeded in biting others it was discovered that the only magic that worked efficiently was fire. Everything else the walkers just shrugged off, the hunger too big and the brain too dead to register pain of any kind. 

No one knew from where the virus came from. The correspondence with the outside world, muggle or magical, stopped when more and more herds were discovered. The muggles went down first, the government helpless against the panic and without wards they didn’t have any changes. Dumbledore had decided against helping others and had closed down the school. Protecting the future generation, as he had said. When the ministry had come seeking help, they had been overrun by panicked people, some died in the commotion and had started turning, and Dumbledore didn’t want to let them in. Keeping the wards up and ignoring the minister when she ordered him to let them in. Just when some walkers heard them and came seeking food the wards flickered shortly and let them in. 

Dumbledore was still fuming when he was not able to discover why or how the wards had let them in. HE was the headmaster and the only one in control of the wards. Someone within the school was working against him. 

When the ministry finally came into the great hall it was discovered that Percy Weasley had been bitten and Dumbledore had ordered him to be put out of his misery. Smirking inwardly as he finally had a reason to kill off the ignorant prat. It was a great surprise when Poppy checked him and found no virus, no infection at all. The wound was bad, but that was all it was a flesh wound, healed over quickly by potions and all that remained was a scar on his upper arms.

Molly Weasley and her two youngest children, Ronald and Ginevra, had almost been glad to see the prat die. He had turned his back on their family and left them to fend for themselves when he should have send money home for them to buy things, like better clothes or Quidditch equipment! But he had not done so. Molly had been furious that he was keeping all his earned money to himself. When Percy had come over, the last time they had seen him a few month prior to the outbreak, and she had demanded he gave over everything and that he moved back in to give them even more money and to not waste it on his own flat, the twins had protected their brother and had gotten him out of the Burrow. Arthur Weasley had stood by, not understanding what was happening and why. He loved his family, loved his sons, but why were they fighting and not listening to their mother? Why was this happening at all? A speck within him cried out, watching his son leave. His soul divided by sorrow at not being able to keep the family together. His very being crying out for something that just was not there…

Arthur had rejoiced at Percy being there, he had felt the crack in his heart when he had seen the wound. When he thought Percy would die for sure. A part of himself felt like joining him, just leaving it all behind. Fred and George were closer to Percy than ever. Keeping him within arm length and watching over him. They had always tried to include him in their lives, included him in their pranks, not exactly voluntary, and when that failed they tried to argue with him just to know that he cared for them as much as they cared for him. Bill and Charlie had fled the country as soon as they good after coming of age. They were always in contact and after Sirius Black had provided them with two-way-mirrors the contact became even more frequent. All of them had been worried about Percy. He was more withdrawn and paler than ever. 

Bill Weasley had taken up a post at the Gringotts office in Diagon Alley. His fiancé, Fleur Delacour, had joined him after finishing school and had started a very successful designer shop in London, branching out into the muggle and magical world. Bill had wanted to be near his brothers and father, but he avoided his mother and the two youngest siblings. The deception he had discovered had been mind-blowing. When he came to visit the Borrow he had heard things that changed his view on his whole life.

~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~  
Standing in front of the door Bill raised his hand to knock when suddenly there was a scream heard from within.

“NOOOOOO!!!!! Leave me alone! Where are they?! Why are the not here? What have you done!!!?” Bill was shocked to hear his father that desperate. He had never heard him talk like that. Usually he was quiet and controlled, at times meek. But what kept him rooted to the spot was the voice answering.

“Arthur, calm down! You have to drink the potion and everything will be good again. You will forget those feeling again and love me and Ron and Ginny again!”

Not being able to keep out of it Bill opened the door after using the strongest concealment charm known at Gringotts. Seeing Dumbledore sitting at the table and drinking tea while watching Ron and Ginny holding onto their father’s arms and his mother standing in front of him with a potions vial in her hand Bill’s grip on his wand tightened. 

“You know that we cannot let you go, Arthur.” Dumbledore admonished the struggling man. “After all the work I went through to make everyone forget about dynamics and the mass potions suppressing those damned urges, you really think I will let your two alphas destroy all my plans?”

Arthur’s struggles became even more desperate “Where are they? What have you done to them?” Tears started filling his eyes… Why were they doing this?

“As I told you before, they are safely confined and will stay that way. As long as you do what I say, Arthur. Just stop your sniffling and take the potion!” Dumbledore was quickly losing his calm, seeing the omega sniffle before him made him angry at the dynamic system once again. Just because HE had been overlooked as he was neither dynamic! Those knot headed alphas, the sniffling omegas and the worthless betas… He would make everything right in the world, just like HE wanted it and deserved!

Seeing the uselessness of his struggling Arthur fell quiet. Was he doing the right thing? Submitting to someone not his alphas? Condemning his sons, the whole magical world to this deception just to save two people? Unable to take the thought any longer he nodded and was quickly brought back under control by the love potion and obedience potion administered by Molly. 

Ron and Ginny huffed in the sudden silence. “It’s getting worse, every time. Can’t we just kill him off and take over the family?” Ron asked.

Shaking his head in exasperation Dumbledore looked at the siblings “As I have told you all these years we will have to kill of all your brothers before you would be able to become the Lord of the house.”

“You could just keep your word and make me Lady Potter! That way we could get to his money and then kill Potter!” Ginny gloated at getting one over Ron. 

“He is my best friend! He will give me money whenever I ask him to! And ‘Miona will make sure he doesn’t even remember it!” Ron whined 

Fed up with their whining Dumbledore stood up “Enough! I will not listen to this anymore. Ginny, I told you he first has to defeat Tom, then you will be able to give him the love potion. Meanwhile I will make sure Black is killed off, that way he will have no one at all to rely on other than his loyal friends and you. The contract is already written up and ready for signing, I just have to get the damn werewolf out of the house and use the imperious curse on Black…” Maybe he could even sneak in a bit pleasure on his part… A willing, more or less at least, omega would be really sweet, until he would have to get him killed that is. Dumbledore smirked making the three Weasleys shudder in sudden fright. The headmaster was creepy when he did that, looking so evil and demented.

Bill couldn’t believe it! They were insane, all three of them! And his father was a prisoner, kept quiet with potions and blackmail… What about his other brothers? Charlie? Percy? Fred? George? They didn’t seem to be part of this deception. Poor Harry… And what was this about dynamics? Alphas and Omegas? 

Something within Bill was screaming in realization. Fighting against a potion administered at Hogwarts the very first day. Given to everyone since Dumbledore had come to Hogwarts as a Professor. 

Shaking his head Bill knew what he had to do. Turning around in silent apology to his father, Bill Weasley left the house. Planning the future steps to bring down those harming his family.

~~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~~

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Rick Grimes was confused and tired. Waking up in a hospital and discovering that the apocalypse had started while he slept peacefully had been overwhelming. Seeing his wife Lori, kissing another man, his best friend, Shane Walsh, had been heartbreaking. 

The dead walking around sometimes didn’t seem like the worst. It was the people. People he trusted and was betrayed by. Feeling hollow inside, his omega side whining in distress, Rick looked up and saw the eyes of two alphas focused on him. Ducking his head Rick tried to keep the distress and with that the corresponding pheromones contained. It wouldn’t do for the alphas to focus on him, he wasn’t their omega. They weren’t his alphas. His very being cried out for the one alphas that could make it all better. He hadn’t thought at the time in high school that he would be with Lori that long. Rick had always dreamed of his alpha coming for him and sweeping him away. That was all gone now. His alpha was probably already dead and long gone.

Tears rising to his eyes Rick felt despair grip him tight. The only thing keeping him going on now was his son, his Carl. Carl did not yet have a dynamic that would come later in his teens. Would he be an omega like his dad? Would he be a beta like Lori? Would he be an alpha like Shane, or the Dixon brothers?

So deep in thought Rick did not register movement until the two alphas were right in front of him.

Each Dixon taking one of his arms Rik was dragged up and away from the fire “Come on, Officer friendly, let’s go for a walk with good ol’ Merle!”

Daryl snorted at that. Rick was so tense in their arms and Merle was not making it better by opening his mouth. The distress rising from the omega made their alphas rear up protectively. As long as an alpha lived they were compelled to help any distressed omega they came across. The urge was much stronger with their own mate, but family and friends were also protected with great care.

Nobody else sitting by the fire thought anything about the alphas taking away the scared omega. Too involved with their own problems and woos. Andrea, Dale and Carol looked on, but knew about the protective instincts. Andrea was busy calming Amy down, Dale was on watch with Glenn and Carol was taking care of Sophia and Carl. The Morales were busy keeping their children quiet and Jim and Jacky were involved with themselves, as newfound mates often were.

In the beginning everyone had been unsure of the Dixon brothers. The seemed like redneck trash, egoistically taking what they wanted, how they wanted. But over time the group discovered that only due to their hunting skills they were already more valuable than some others of the group. They were strong alphas, keeping them safe. So they put up with their antisocial behavior, their slang and Merle’s chauvinism. 

When Rick joined the group, things had been very tense. He had chained Merle to the roof top and almost left him there. It was their luck, that he had a second key to the handcuffs after T-Dog lost the key down the drain. The others had left in the van while Rick had gone upstairs again to free the alpha. T-Dog had waited for Rick, keeping the way clear.

 

~~~~~Flashback~~~~~  
“I lost the key!” T-Dog was frantic. It had really not been intentional.

The others looked at him. Disbelieve but also relief to be free from the oppressing alpha waring within them. 

“What do you mean, you lost the key?” Rick was frantic, it would be his fault if the alpha died up there. Without a chance of survival!

Shaking his head Rick faced them “You go, I will release him and come join you at the city border.” Rick moved to open the door. The alarm from the car Glenn was driving to distract the walkers was getting further away. He would have to hurry!

The outcry was loudest from Andrea, “The redneck deserves what is coming to him! He shouldn’t have behaved like he did!”

“That is not for you to decide! Everyone deserves a chance. Now go. Time is running out.”

When Rick climbed out of the van T-Dog joined him “It’s my fault, I will help!”

Looking at him Rick only saw determination “Ok, get us a car and wait up front. Keep our way clear. I will go upstairs and get him.”

Nodding T-Dog looked over to the nearby cars, and went on checking them out, always keeping an eye on the surroundings.

Satisfied Rick grabbed his gun and a knife, making his way upstairs.

He could hear Merle curse and yell as soon as he opened the door and saw him scratching up his own arm, trying to get out of the cuffs.

When the door opened Merle’s head swung around in a panic, calming down when he saw Officer friendly there. “Get me out of these fucking cuffs, you fucking arsehole!”

Rick stepped closer to him “You will calm down now! I’m here to get you out, T-Dog told me he lost the key.”

“Fucker probably tossed it away! I’ll fucking kill the tosser m’self!” Merle was still struggling, breathing heavy.

Kneeling down Rick looked at the enraged alpha “You will do nothing. He didn’t have to tell me. He is waiting downstairs to get us out of here. If you calm down I’ll cut you lose.” Rick held up the spare key. He couldn’t trust the alpha not to hurt him in his state. The suppressant seemed to be still working, the alpha didn’t know he was an omega.

Taking a deep breath to try to calm his racing heart Merle scented a clean, fruity scent. Eyes widening he looked on as the man knelt beside him. A rumbling sound escaped the cuffed alpha “Omega!”

Rick’s eyes widened, the suppressants really stopped working now?! Acknowledging the alpha was the least Rick could do now, “Alpha”

Merle thought were racing wildly. The omega wasn’t his, but something told him he was important. Instincts rearing up he growled “Better get us out of here then, Officer friendly!”

Shivering at the command Rick finally reach for the captured wrist, hands shaking in the face of the suddenly intense alpha.

As soon as the wrist was released Rick found himself on the ground with the alpha scenting his neck. Struggling against the alpha would just prolong the scenting, so Rick kept still and silent. He felt a lick on his neck and flushed when he felt the alpha mark him. While only mates were usually marked, family and friends could be put under protection. But for Merle to do so was very strange. They didn’t know each other, he seemed to hate Rick from the first moment… What was going on?

Suddenly able to breathe again Rick felt his arm grabbed und was pulled up from the ground.

“Come on, little omega, we’re getting out of here!”

Shaking the last confusion of until later Rick followed. Muscles tensing when they came downstairs and waiting for the sudden explosion of temper to happen, Rick kept between T-Dog and Merle. The beta would not have a chance against the alpha otherwise. But Merle surprised him when he just got into the car. Shrugging at T-Dog’s perplex expression he got into the driver’s side and they took off. Merle lunging around in the backseat, while steadily scenting that the omega upfront was alright.

~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~

 

When they had come back to the camp Rick had been elated to find his family there! His son and beta wife were safe, along with his best friend, Shane.

But when he had stooped down and taken Carl into his arms, the suppressants no longer working, he had smelt the elation but also sadness from his boy. Turning to Lori he discovered that she smelt different… No longer like him... But that could be due to the time they spent apart.

Not willing to think of anything else but the relief to have his family back Rick saw Merle talking to another man, another alpha presumably. Merle was pointing at him and the other alpha was looking at him with an intense fascination.

Daryl could scent the newcomer. When Merle stepped up to him he could smell the scent of an unclaimed omega on his brother. Rumbling deep in his chest at the thought of his brother claiming the sweet smelling omega Daryl focused on him “What did you fucker do?”

“Nothing, Darylina! Officer friendly over there just cuffed me to the fucking roof!” Merle would have pouted if that was something badass alphas did. Why did his brother think he had done something…? Even if he did!

“Merle…” 

The snarl in his brother’s voice made Merle sigh “Don’t get you panties in a twist! I tried to take over the lead of those stupid fuckers, officer friendly over there came and cuffed me, then released me when the beta tosser would’a left me to rot.”

Feeling his blood heat up at the thought of his brother cuffed, alone on a roof with walkers almost let Daryl see red, “He did what…”

“Calm down! It’s fine, at least I found the fine piece of omega ass…”

Merle was silenced when his brother turned fiercely glowing eyes on him “Is he your omega?”

“No.”

“Then you will leave him alone!”

“I marked him!”

“…”

Startled eyes met Merle’s “Marked? Why?”

Deciding whether or not it would be worth it to rile up his brother further Merle decided against it. “He smells of flowers and fruit, a clean scent. He smells like family…like mom did”

Daryl almost wanted to check if his brother had a fever “He smells like mom?” The disbelieve clear in his voice.

“Yep.”

Focusing on the omega again, Daryl tried scenting him from the distance. Without success. There were too many others around. Most distracting was the way the omega’s wife smelt like the alpha asshole. Could the omega not smell that?

Deciding now was not the time Daryl took off into the woods, Merle following him, to hunt. Otherwise they would go hungry tonight.

 

Rick saw the alphas leave. Taking hold of his son, the omega went into the tent. Tired beyond believe he soon slept, keeping his boy in his arms. Carl equally happy to have his dad back, leaned into him. Scenting at the neck and sleeping easily for the first time since the whole nightmare started.

Outside Lori was looking at Shane. What should they do now? She had broken the bond with her husband, he had broken the trust of his brother…

But they just couldn’t stop. Couldn’t stop the flare between them, the forbidden union made so much sweeter due to the emotions being high. The omega pheromones of Rick riling the others up. The failed suppressants making the man smell so sweet and unclaimed. 

Shane would have like to claim Rick for his own. But he had always been able to resist. When he thought Rick gone, he had taken his wife, so have at least a piece of Rick. And she had been all too eager. Practically falling into his arms and urging him on. She didn’t seem to care for Rick at all.

But now, Rick was back. The feelings were there again. And feeling the urge to keep a piece to himself Shane took Lori into the woods, taking her again and again. Knowing that her husband would be able to smell it.

Once satisfied they went back to the camp, unaware that they had been seen by two growling alphas. 

Unaware that their last kiss, just outside the tent, was seen by a heartbroken omega. 

As soon as night fell, Rick was sitting by the fire. He thought about what he had seen, what he had smelled from his wife. He knew he couldn’t ignore it, he knew he would have to react somehow. The best course of action would be to end his relationship, he scoffed at the thought, with the cheating beta. It would be best for him and his son. Omega’s always had sole custody due to their dynamic. As Lori was a beta no court in the world would have given her custody. Now, without courts and Shane as her new alpha and Rick without an alpha, things did not seem so easy.

Tension and worry eating at him, distress rolling of him, Rick went with the two alphas when they grabbed him. Wanting to get away. Hoping they wouldn’t hurt him even more.

 

Tbc


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

~~~~~Flashback~~~~~

Severus looked over at Bill Weasley. The only one knowing beside him what Dumbledore had done to their world. He had been surprised when the eldest Weasley son had come to him. After making a magical oath that what was mentioned from there on in their meeting was nothing but the truth as he had discovered, Severus had at first been stumped and that enraged.

How could the headmaster do that? Something was resonating within his very being, when Bill told him about the dynamics. How he had research it and found it totally normal within the muggle society to have these dynamics, very few did not have one. How alphas and omegas had true mates and were always drawn to each other…

Needless to say that the first thing both men did was going to Gringotts to get rid of everything, every block, curse, jinx or potion.

The goblins had been surprised at their demands. Why had it not been discovered by them when checking Bill prior to his contract with them? Soon it was discovered that some goblins responsible for these checkups had been bought by Dumbledore. He had helped them get rid of rivals and had them advance even further. The goblin king had not been amused and had closed down Gringotts for two days. He had dealt with those traitors swiftly, without mercy. Their families had been spared only when they admitted to everything and gave proof of Dumbledore’s involvement.

After that cleanse of the goblins the checkups had been done swiftly. Severus had been discovered to have not only the dynamics bound, like all wizards and witches, he had his power bound by 50 percent, as well as loyalty potions keyed to Dumbledore and Lily Potter. That way he had always felt indebted to the headmaster und the love he felt for Lily at the time had always been like a fresh wound, not able to heal.

Bill on the other hand had his beta dynamic bound, but as his mate Fleur was a vela and she had come from another country Dumbledore had not been able to avoid them getting together. Her vela had recognized him nonetheless. It seemed that the headmaster had not risked binding his powers or giving him any other potion as he worked with the goblins and it could have been discovered at any time.

After the release of the bonds Severus felt a yearning so bad it was almost crippling. His mate was in danger!

The situation in Hogwarts had to be solved quickly, otherwise it would be too late.

~~~~~

Tom Riddle, also known as Lord Voldemort was sitting in the study of the Malfoy mansion. He had decided to get back his Horcruxes and to absorb them again. Not because he was truly remorseful, rather because he felt incomplete.

“Master!” 

Snarling Voldemort glared as the door flew open and Wormtail, also known as Peter Pettigrew, entered sniffling and bowing as he went. “Wormtail! I told you not to disturb me! Crucio!” The fact that he still felt a great pleasure at using that particular curse at the sniffling creature before him amused him.

Once the curse was stopped Wormtail rasped out “Master, I am sorry for that, but Snape is here, with a guest!”

Looking up Voldemort calmed down at seeing his most faithful servant there “Severus, come in!”

Once Severus stood in front of him Voldemort’s gaze fell upon the other figure. “Who did you bring with you?” He was not as quick to punish the potions master, he rather liked him.

“My Lord, I have discovered some disturbing news.” Nodding at his companion the cloak was taken of and Voldemort looked on in interest as a tall man, with red hair was revealed. “This is William Weasley, oldest son of Arthur Weasley. He was the one to discover Dumbledore’s deceit.”

At the name Voldemort fixed the younger man with a glare “And you brought him here for what reason? Does he wish to enter my services?” 

Bowing down Bill stepped forward, “Lord Voldemort, I’m here under oath to Severus, that what I tell you is nothing but the truth as I know it. I’m not here to enter your services, but rather to fight a mutual enemy.”

“Wormtail! Go and get Lucius for me, now!” Sending a stinging hex after the rat Voldemort sat back. His face still that of a snake, he glared at Bill, “If I find out that you are deceiving me, Weasley, your life and that of your entire family is forfeited!”

Instead of paling or starting to quiver in fear Voldemort was astonished to hear a short laugh from the man “Could we keep it to my mother and the two youngest siblings?” 

What surprised the dark lord even more was the smirk that crossed Severus’ face. What the hell was going on here?

The knock on the door interrupted his musings as he bid Lucius to enter, “You called for me, my Lord?” After short bow Lucius looked at his Lord and best friend Severus, before his eyes found young William. “William Weasley? What is going on here?” Lucius was irritated, how could anyone enter his wards, without him knowing it?

“Lord Malfoy” Bill nodded in recognition of the higher status.

“Now explain, Severus. And if the answer is not satisfying I will have to rethink your status!” Voldemort snarled, calming down only when Nagini wound around his legs.

~~~~~

That meeting had certainly been a surprise. Lucius sat in the chair, shocked to his very core. Dynamics? Bonds on their magic, on their very soul?

“Lucius!” Shocked blue eyes focused on his Lord.

“My Lord?” 

“Come here, I will check to see if there is anything wrong with you. Severus, I have seen the pensieve, but you understand I will have to check those things myself?” 

The potions master nodded, he would not have believed it himself, had he not been there.

Gulping in sudden fright Lucius stood before his Lord, waiting for him to start with whatever he wanted to do.

“Keep down you occlumency walls, Lucius. I would not want to destroy them.” The red eyes fixed on blue eyes and Lucius felt himself calm down significantly. His Lord had no reason to hurt him.

“Legilimens”

As instructed Lucius kept the walls down as far as possible. He felt his Lord shifting through the memories of his past at Hogwarts, felt him coming up against a wall that shouldn’t be there. Something was hidden behind that wall, something not even Lucius knew.

When the first crack echoed in his mind Lucius felt memories flooding back. How Dumbledore had explicitly wanted to meet him when he started Hogwarts, how he had a dizzy spell in his office, how he suddenly felt the need to court Narcissa in the later years, how he had despised everything concerning muggles and half-bloods. How he had joined a dark lord, even when he felt the need to protect his family…

Bill and Severus looked on in interest when suddenly Lucius went to his knees and a keening sound left him. It resonated within Severus and he sprung forward, enfolding the blond in his arms, snarling at the perceived threat of their Lord.

When the door clashed open and the youngest Malfoy stood there snarling the other two occupants of the room were surprised.

“What have you done to my father?!” Draco snarled in anger, blue eyes flashing in anger, and focusing on his godfather as he still held his father. 

Draco did not even register the stupidity of interrupting a meeting of the dark lord. His father needed him!

Voldemort wanted to laugh at the absurdity of the little whelp glaring at him. While looking through the memories and releasing the dynamic of Lucius had been easy, he had also encountered a block on the blonde’s powers. He was not able to break that bond, they would have to go to Gringotts for that. 

“Peace, Draco. Your father was released from a prison just now. He should be fine in a little while.” Bill stepped forward.

“Who are you? What happened here?” Draco looked at the other man is distrust, slowly coming to his senses and registering what he had done.

Sighing Bill went over to Lucius and sat him back in his chair. Carrying over another chair he bid Draco to sit down. Severus kept right beside his best friend keeping him calm, sensing the distress and pheromones coming from the newly released omega.

“My Lord, I’m sorry. I did not mean to interrupt. The wards told me something was wrong with father and then there was a sudden tightness in my chest…” Draco tried to explain his actions to Voldemort, knowing that he’d be punished nonetheless.

Voldemort snorted, “If you were any other than your fathers son and my potions master’s godson, I would have cursed you… As it is the situation calls for leniency.” Turning back to Severus and Bill he continued, “I was able to release the blocks, but not the bond on his powers.”

Nodding Severus replied “We will have to take him to Gringotts for that. What about the others? Should we check everyone, or just take them to the goblins?”

“There is no one I trust more than you, Severus. You will check me for blocks and then I will contact my goblin accountant. They should be able to bring their business to us, instead of all of us going to Gringotts.”

~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~

Shortly after all memories had been restored and every block had been removed from all death eaters and their families, the outbreak of the virus happened. Many died in the first waved. Gringotts had been closed down and the goblins had moved deep into the earth. Protecting their kingdom from the foolishness of human society.

They had left the means for releasing the wizarding world with Bill and Severus.

That was the reason why, once the virus took over Voldemort, looking like a thirty year old normal human, was inclined to negotiate with the ministry. Never once did he say he would negotiate with Dumbledore. 

When the time came and all death eaters were admitted into the castle he nodded to his most faithful followers. Everyone had their task they would need to carry out.

Bill nodded discretely back. His task would be the release of the blocks from the Aurors. Draco would take care of the other Slytherins. There would be no better time than when Dumbledore was distracted by the ministry and Voldemort.

The Slytherins would then take care of the other students and ministry workers.

Tbc


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Warning: violence against a child

Chapter 4

Rick was keeping very still as the two alphas practically carried him off. What were they doing?

Once his arms were released the younger Dixon leaned into his space and sniffed at his neck. But just as he thought the other would step back his arms were grabbed rather forcefully and the nose pressed to his neck scented him even more.

“Fuck, Merle! You’re right, he smells just like her!” Daryl licked at Rick’s neck, marking him, as his brother had done.

Freezing in realization that he had been marked again Rick suddenly remembered his training from the sheriff’s department. Jumping away and twisting around Daryl found himself on the ground with Rick keeping hold of his wrist. Blinking up at the snarling omega Daryl laughed, soon joined by Merle.

“Fuck, Darylina! That omega has brazz balls, look at that” Merle was wheezing with how hard he was laughing. Daryl’s face had been priceless!

Chuckling at the now confused look on Rick Daryl snarked, “At least he can take care of himself!”

Rick released the alpha and stepped back, “What the hell is wrong with you two?” Eyeing them he found himself calming down, heartbeat slowing and the distress from Lori disappearing.

“Sorry, I’ve not even told you my name. I’m Daryl and this is my brother Merle.” Slowly sitting upright Daryl chuckled, “You’re the first omega we came across since all went to hell. And you smell like our mom used to.”

Blinking at them at the admission Rick could only stare “Ok.”

“Me instincts are going crazy, have been since I saw you on the roof. Didn’t know why until the fucking suppressants wore off. After that I had to protect you.” Merle admitted keeping his usual cursing to a minimum, not wanting to scare the omega off.

“You really mean that?” Rick was confused. He knew the dynamics could throw instincts off, but usually the instincts were what lead them to their mates and family.

When both of the Dixon’s nodded Rick stepped forward, “Fine, then it is my turn to scent you.” At their gobsmacked expression Rick chuckled, “What?”

“You’d accept us?” 

“Sure, why not? If instincts are telling you that we belong to the same family, than who I am to deny you? My instincts are still a bit wonky due to the suppressants and the stress of…” Rick halted before continuing “Stress of the happenings with Lori, but once I’m back to myself…” Shrugging Rick looked down “It feels right, you know?”

Daryl slowly stretched out his hand, taking one of Ricks and tugging him gently. Once Rick was close enough the sheriff breathed in deeply, scenting for the first time since he has married Lori. The bond snapped into place leaving him lightheaded. Calming down he released Daryl and turned to Merle, repeating the process.

Happy and elated that he had found friends, no, that he had found family, he grinned at the two alphas, “What about Carl?”

Shrugging Merle replied “He is your boy, so he is part of our little pack.” Daryl nodded in agreement.

Looking uncomfortable Daryl asked “What about Queen Bee?” At Rick’s uncomprehending look Daryl “snarled “Your bitch of a wife!”

Startled Rick looked at the alpha “Queen Bee?”

“Yep, thinks she is better than everyone, makes others do all the work and goes of fucking with sheriff asshole all the time.” Merle snarked.

Blinking in astonishment Rick couldn’t even say that he was surprised at Lori’s behavior. “No, I don’t think I can ever trust her again. She really behaves like that?” When the Dixons nodded he snorted, “Typical behavior, but I thought she would come around in those times…” Shaking his head Rick grabbed both alphas and they went back to the camp.

Once within earshot Rick could hear loud voices, “Carl, you stop right now! This is your mother you are talking to!” Shane snarled at the little boy in front of him.

“You’re not my father! And now that Dad is back, I want nothing to do with either of you! You think I didn’t see you?” Carl’s voice was rough in anger. “I saw you when dad was at work, you came over and I know what you did. Both of you hurt my Dad, so leave me the hell alone!” 

The echo of a slap rang loud as Rick started forward. Pushing Lori, who still had her hand in the air from the slap she had just delivered to Carl, to the ground and snarling at her in feral anger. “Leave my boy alone, you cheating bitch!”

The glowing eyes, the tension in the body and the pheromones thickening in the air told everyone that the omega was dead serious. He would not take them hurting his child!

Shane looked at the enraged omega and wanted him even more. The passion rising from the blue eyes, the tension waiting to be released made his own heart beat faster. He didn’t see movement, but suddenly he was held down on the ground, a knife at his throat.

“Don’t even think about it, fucking bastard!” The hand on Shane’s neck tightened, holding him down. But who…Merle fucking Dixon came into view keeping an eye on the others while Daryl was sitting on Shane’s back.

“Officer friendly here, is now part of the Dixon pack, savy? Same goes for his boy. We ever smell your junk waving around at him again and we’ll make sure to cut it off.” Merle snarled at the downed alpha. The others looked on in shock. They had smelled the pheromones and had been disturbed by the situation in which Shane had become aroused. Even Lori looked ready to kill the alpha.

“Shane?” Lori looked at him before jealousy flared within her. “Rick! Is that a way to treat a woman? Let me up and then you will tell me how sorry you are for the scene you just caused. You’re lucky I decided to take you back at all!” Lori screeched in anger. Not registering the shocked silence as everyone saw her in a new light.

Chuckling at her Rick replied, “Take me back? How gracious of you, Queen Bee!” The others laughed at that. “But I don’t want you back. I’ve got a new pack and me and my son will go wherever they go.” Releasing her Rick stood up and took a gentle hold of his son’s face, “Are you hurt, Carl?” 

Shaking his head Carl curled up against his father, the omega smell going back to soothing instead of the aggressive flare it had before. “No, it’s not the first time she hit me. Whenever I say something she doesn’t like, she hits me.” 

Feeling the tension creeping back into the omega Carl continued “Shane never did anything. He didn’t hit me, just yelled at me.”

Satisfied that the other alpha hadn’t hurt the kid Daryl slowly released the alpha. One last press of the knife against his throat as a reminder that they would be watching him had Shane hissing. But he knew to admit defeat, at least for now.

The sounds of the forest around them going silent was the first thing to alert them. The first walker broke through the forest. Everyone had been too distracted by the personal drama to keep watch und now they were in the thick of it.

Tbc


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Warning: violence

Chapter 5

As soon as Voldemort crossed the wards of the school he knew something was different. The feeling of the castle, the tension in the air and a vibration within his soul, his magic. 

He felt rather than saw Draco take a deep breath, before freezing. The same seemed to happen to Rodolphus, Rabastan and Fenrir.

Looking around Voldemort saw Dumbledore’s order looking in the background with Dumbledore upfront. On the other side of the open doorway to the great hall he could see Amelia Bones, the interim minister of magic. She took a deep breath and stepped forward. The Aurors Kingsley Shacklebolt and Alastor Moody flanked her, keeping an eye on the death eaters.

“Lord Voldemort, I assume.” Her voice was without any emotion. No fear, no hate, no hesitation as she faced him. He had decided to go with his mask on, showing the world the face of a snake, rather than man. Once Dumbledore had been defeated he would wear his human face proudly.

“Minister Bones.” Voldemort nodded at her. Respect growing when she held out her hand for a formal greeting.

A hissing sound drew Voldemort’s attention. Harry Potter was glaring at him. As soon as their eyes met something seemed to happen, something resonated between them, connecting them until the end of time. With sudden clarity Voldemort knew what had happened, “Omega.” He breathed out softly, startling those near him. 

Amelia looked on in confusion. Omega? What did he mean with that?

Harry on the other hand was frozen. He could not take his eyes off the older wizard. Those eyes were different than the last two times they had met. They were reading him, not his thoughts, but rather his very soul. Unable to shake it off, he took a hesitant step forward only halted when Ron and Hermione grabbed his arms. Holding tight to the point of hurting him.

“Release him!” Voldemort barked out. Anger overtaking him as someone dared to lay a hand on his unclaimed omega.

“Tom, stop it.” Dumbledore stepped forward. His eyes patronizing the dark wizard beyond belief. Unaware that the dark side was ready to reveal his doings.

“Or what, Albus? Will you make me forget something else? Bind my magic? My dynamic?” At the headmasters sudden pallor he sneered “I forgot, you already did that!”

Minister Bones interrupted both men, “What do you mean with that? What happened?”

“Really Amelia, since when do we listen to insane dark wizards?” Dumbledore interrupted.

Looking at the elder wizard Amelia replied, “Since my magic resonates with that.”

Losing the grandfatherly look on his face everyone was startled when Dumbledore snarled, “It seems I have not been thorough enough with the potions and bonds! Fawkes!” The sudden flash of lightning blinded everyone. But instead of Fawkes going to help his master the phoenix went to Amelia Bones.

Surprised she held out her hand, thinking he would sit down when sudden wetness hit the back of her hand. Phoenix tears! Blinking a veil seemed to lift within her head, making her realize that the phoenix healed her, or rather broke the bonds.

Dumbledore was recovering from the shock of betrayal. Before he could say anything else he was hit from behind “Stupefy! Incarcerous!” The spells hit their target and the headmaster went down hard. 

Severus Snape stepped forward holding his wand on the other teachers while the death eaters kept the order members in line.

“Minister Bones?” Voldemort asked gently. The witch had gone very still. A sudden influx of power had everyone retreating a few steps. Amelia went white, before her eyes shot open.

She gasped in surprise, “Is it really true?” She turned to Voldemort as he seemed to hold all answers. “The dynamics? There was a block on my magic… Why would he do that?”

Shaking his head Voldemort replied, “Every single wizard or witch we have come across had their dynamic bound, all with memory blocks. Some had their powers blocked, some had been forced to do terrible things, to betray themselves.” 

“So you knew all along?”

“No, I was informed by William over there. He broke the first blocks and bonds. Bringing us all back into the light.”

Amelia looked over at Bill Weasley. He seemed to be perfectly happy, standing with his pregnant wife, keeping her close to ensure her safety. “Is everyone here affected?”

The others looked on in confusion. The only ones not surprised were the two youngest Weasleys, their mother and Hermione. When Molly signaled them to carefully step back Ron grabbed Neville, thinking him the weakest, while Molly grabbed Luna.

“Step back, now!” Ron snarled. “Ginny, free the headmaster!” Ron pulled Neville’s head back hurting him in the process. “Stay away and we’ll leave.” 

A sudden snarl tore through the great hall. All eyes focused on the enraged Draco. “My mate!” He sprung forward, forgetting about the danger presented to himself, forgetting his magic, losing his mind in the face of his endangered omega. Draco tore both his omega and the enemy to the ground, rolling until his omega could free himself and get out of the way. Draco was senseless, hitting and tearing into the squealing boy beneath him. Knowing no mercy, no stopping until the panicked shouts stopped and he felt arms winding around him. “Stop it, Draco!”

Snarling in bloodlust Draco turned around, facing the new opponent. And came face to face with his mate, his omega “Neville…” He breathed out the name in benediction. Looking at his mate, searching for wounds but only finding a bit redness around the neck where he had been grabbed. Draco leaned forward, soothing himself in the scent of the other boy. 

Neville was surprised. First by the headmaster’s deception, then one of his friends grabbing him, hurting him. And finally by the furious way Draco had saved him with. He didn’t even care that there was blood on the other boy, or that Ron was lying there silent and still. He knew instinctively that this was right. It had never felt that way before between them. 

Molly was losing her calm. She still had her hands on Luna Lovegood, but when the attack on her son happened she tugged the girl closer to her body. Keeping her as a shield. “Ron!” Turning to her daughter she snarled, “Do something you stupid girl! You want him to marry you, so make him help you!” 

Ginny turned to Harry, seeing him still standing in front of Hermione she grinned, seeing no other way out, “Take him down!”

Confused eyes locked onto her before he was hit from behind, “Crucio!” Harry fell forward, hitting the ground hard as pain tore through him. Screaming in pain he only registered the sudden absence of pain when he was taken into arms he knew all too well. “Siri…”

Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, hidden behind the order, in case the ministry didn’t care to listen again, had stepped forward as soon as they saw Ron and Molly react like they had. 

When Draco took down Ron, Remus went up against Molly Weasley while Sirius went to get Harry to safety. Seeing Ginny and Hermione attack Harry tore something loose in Sirius. He snarled before hitting the girls hard enough to land them on the ground. As soon as he cancelled the unforgivable cast on his godson he pulled the now whimpering boy into his arms, crooning at him.

Remus meanwhile had broken the arm Molly had used to keep Luna against her. The strength of the werewolf had surprised her and she had not counted on him hurting her.

Luna stepped back from the commotion. She had been calm the entire time, not panicking, not surprised at all. “I knew you were going to lose, Bumblebee!” She laughed and swirled around, listening to a music only she could hear. 

“Finally released from the dark spell   
And hidden behind wards as well   
The future will be to behold   
As soon as all souls are out from the cold.

The dark no longer hides behind  
The nothingness of death  
United they stand as the last of mankind  
Due to the power of the wrath

Alpha and omega united forever   
While powers unblock and memories recover  
The light and dark will win the final battle  
Together united without being brittle.”

 

Luna continued her dance, not knowing the prophecy flowing from her.

The others were stunned. The death eaters who had known her only fleetingly prior to this, felt the power behind her words. Voldemort, Lucius and Severus were stunned as well. Turning to the potions master Lucius enquired, “Is she a seer?”

Shrugging Severus looked at his friend “Her mother had the gift, but with Luna it seems to be stronger.”

Voldemort was still angry that he had not been fast enough to protect his own mate. But at least he knew Harry to be safe with his godfather.

“Maybe we should lock them up and settle down, discuss what will happen now. The goblins gave the means to recover from this to William.” Nodding at the eldest Weasley Voldemort breathed deeply. 

“I agree. Shacklebolt, Moody take them down to the dungeons. Lock them up tight and make sure they cannot escape.” Turning around she pointed at Sirius, “And take Black with you, please!”

Sirius looked up in fear. He would be locked up again, unable to protect Harry and help Remus and the others. 

“NO!” The snarl made a few students scream in fright. Standing beside the dark lord were two equally dark looking men. Battle hardened and ready for a fight they stepped forward. “That is our mate!” Rodolphus Lestrange and Rabastan Lestrange were really terrifying. In the face of losing their mate they went against the orders from their master.

“Amelia, Sirius Black is innocent of the crimes he was accused of!” Moody stepped forward, protecting Sirius who was still cradling Harry in his arms. “Albus knew that Pettigrew was the secret keeper, he ensured that Sirius didn’t receive a trial to keep Harry with his abusive relatives.”

“Abusive….relatives….” 

tbc


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Warning: Character deaths

Chapter 6

The fight had been short, but lives had been lost. Jim and Jacky as well as Carol’s husband Ed Peletier. Not that anyone cared about that abusive fucker, but his wife and daughter were in great distress.  
For Lori it had been a near thing. A walker had almost taken a bite out of her, if Rick hadn’t struck it with a knife she wouldn’t have survived. Shane on the other hand was busy killing as many walkers as he could. Taking out his anger and frustration on the undead rather than his intended targets, the Dixon rednecks.

Both alphas were keeping close to Rick and Carl, keeping the others save as well but it was clear that they cared for them more deeply.

“We can’t stay here. Others will have heard the fight and gunshots, they will come here looking for food.” Rick spoke softly, calming down the nerves of the others after the happenings.

Standing up Daryl started packing up his things, the others following him. Within half an hour they were on the road, having parted from the Morales’ as they wanted to make their own way, instead of going to the CDC like Rick and his group.

Over the next few days they made their way down to the Center of disease control in Atlanta. They hit many road blocks, traffic pile ups and herds.

Some of the members, like Andrea and Lori were getting impatient. Shane was still sulking, Amy and Dale tried to calm down Andrea, while Glenn kept to himself. They were all betas and quiet content with following the Dixons as long as they had Rick to protect they would keep them safe as well.

Daryl and Merle really tried to be patient for Rick’s sake but after the stupid alpha asshole of a former best friend had tried once again to change Rick’s mind and go to Fort Benning instead they wanted to tear him a new one. He'd cornered Rick, tried to make him submit. “If you want to go, then leave, stupid fucker! Take your bitch and go!” Merle snarled at Shane.

“Keep your stupid redneck trap shut, Dixon! This doesn’t concern you or your fucking brother!” Shane just couldn’t keep his mouth shut. He pulled his gun and zeroing in on Merle. He knew he had made a mistake when he felt a knife at his throat. 

“What did we tell you about keeping away from our pack?” Daryl’s voice tore through Shane. It was cold and heady at the same time. When the knife went from his neck to his dick he swallowed hard. “Now you’re attacking us, we can’t trust you.”

“I just don’t think we should follow an omega around. He is good at leading alphas around by their dicks!” Seeing Rick’s eyes widen Shane immediately regretted his words. Not able to take them back without losing face he continued, “He will not let you fuck him, you know that! He is mine!” With a snarl Shane tried to turn around and attack Daryl.

Instead of being surprised, Daryl just slid the knife deep between Shane’s ribs, making him gasp in pain and sudden realization. “Know that he is not mine or Merle’s omega, doesn’t make him less family.” Twisting the knife and ignoring Lori’s screeching Daryl continued, “He never wanted you, so why couldn’t you just leave him alone? You made him hate you with all the fucked up things you said to him and Carl.”

Shane died with the realization that Rick would have never been his, even if the world had not gone to hell.

Rick stood by, watching as the two alphas protected him, his honor, his integrity. He felt pain tear through him at the loss of life. Of his best friend. Even when Shane had taken Lori from him, even when he discovered it had happened prior to the apocalypse, he had hope that their friendship would pull through. But when he hurt Carl, when he cornered him at every chance, trying to make him submit and trying to make him feel like an emotional unstable omega, who was nothing without an alpha to take care of him, his last hope had died. Now seeing his alpha pack mates protecting him from further harm and abuse Rick felt something settle within him. He could mourn his former friend and rejoice his pack at the same time, couldn’t he?

Lori jumped forward and cradled Shane, making the Dixons back off. “What have you done?! SHANE!!!”

Dale, Amy and Andrea looked on in disbelieve as the alphas took down their rival. They knew that some alphas were still traditional, fighting for omegas, but in their opinion that had been unnecessary. Glenn meanwhile had taken over watching their surroundings with Carl at his side. Taking the boy away from the fight.

“Hush, Lori! You’ll lead those walkers to us with you loud screaming!” Andrea tried to hush the hysterical beta.

Self-preservation had Lori shut up, ending her keening. She hadn’t loved Shane, he had just been a release for her frustration, even prior to the end of the world. She had wanted to hurt Rick, had hoped he would find out. But when they had left the city, on the run from the undead, she had come to rely on him to keep her safe. Carl as well… When Rick had made it back, she knew that he had the better chance of becoming the leader, than Shane keeping the position. And it was true. He had always been more approachable than the alpha, more down to earth, listening to others and helping them… Somehow this made him the better leader, as everyone trusted him. Now he had those damned Dixons on his side and didn’t need her. Lori had thought it easy to get him back, otherwise she wouldn’t have risked the last fuck in the woods with Shane. Rick had always been malleable und far too forgiving. No matter what she had said in their marriage, how she insulted him, even hitting him a few times, he never retaliated, never raised his voice in anger. The first time she had seen that happen was really when she made the mistake a slapping Carl within his view. She knew then, that he’d never forgive her. When she tried to rile Shane up, she hadn’t thought the Dixons would hit back this hard. Now she would be all alone… Glancing at the others she knew she’d have to find an alpha to take care of her… But the only alphas in the group right now were those stupid rednecks. 

She would have no chance with Daryl, she knew for sure. He had always hated her, made his distaste really clear.

But maybe she could get Merle around, no matter how much it would disgust her. The thought of him touching her made her want to throw up. But she had to make that sacrifice, for her own survival.

~~~~~

When the others continued packing up, deep in thoughts and focused on their surroundings, Rick took a hold of Daryl’s wrist, “Are you ok?” He asked gently.

Nodding and not understanding Rick’s intention Daryl looked at the omega quizzically “Why wouldn’t I be. Stupid fucker had it coming.” 

“Thank you, Daryl. That man was no longer my friend, I lost Shane a while ago.” Rick felt the sadness within him, but wouldn’t let it pull him down. He had felt betrayed for too long by two of his most important people. That was in the past. He would look out for Lori as he did for the other members of their group, nothing more.

Daryl nuzzled against Rick, providing him with the comfort needed, “I know he was your friend. He was hurting you… If he hadn’t pulled that gun on Merle, I would have sent him away.”

Nodding Rick took the comfort offered. Knowing that the road ahead would become more difficult and not knowing how to protect his pack and the others.

tbc


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Warnings for child abuse and rape

Chapter 7

“Abusive… relatives…” Voldemort was incensed. His mate had been abused?! Swallowing down the absolute hate, the disgust at the old man, at the muggles, he breathed in deeply, trying to control his magic and instincts. Eyes locked on Harry and concentrating all his senses on his omega, the dark wizard slowly calmed down.

Unaware of the danger, Sirius looked at Amelia.

Amelia looked back at him, searching his very soul with her eyes, “Do you have proof of that?” 

A squeak distracted her enough to tear her eyes away from Sirius Black. “Here is the proof!” Fenrir Greyback stepped forward, holding up a quivering rat.

Moody looked at it before nodding at the alpha werewolf, “Release him.” As soon as the werewolf let go of the rat Moody shot of two spells, “Stupefy! Incarcerous!” before using the homorphus spell to turn the rat back to human.

Once the ugly disgusting man became visible Remus started growling. This was the man responsible for all of Harry’s and Sirius’ pain! A sharp intake of breath had him whirl around, eyes focusing on the remaining Weasley children, the twins and their older brother. Percy had gone extremely pale and swayed on his feet. Remus started forward when Arthur caught his son, “Percy? Are you alright?”

“I’m fine. Nothing is wrong…” The voice was very faint and the alphas in the vicinity as well as the werewolves could smell the lie. 

The twins looked at each other. Discussing something without any words, Fred cleared his throat, “Percy, maybe it would be better if you told them…” Looking at George again the older twin took his panicking brother’s hand “It will never get better if you don’t end this. You have to be stronger and can’t let him win.”

Percy looked close to tears, shaking his head while looking around for help.

When his eyes caught the dark gaze of his potions professor he was caught in a silent but powerful spell, “Legilimens.”

~~~~~

Severus was impressed with the mind of the young Weasley boy. It was like a maze, if he wasn’t careful he would be caught in a trap. Making his way over the mindscape, through many happy memories, the wizard finally came across a tightly locked door. It was dark and decaying…Oozing evil and pain to the outside.

Taking great care to not break the door, Severus carefully opened it and wanted to shut it again. The memories locked away were from the first night Percy had been at Hogwarts, new pet, Scabbers received from his mother, as a gift. How the boy woke up that first night, a man holding him down. How the same man had touched him, had hurt him… Making him forget over and over again until he started threatening the boy, his family, especially his brothers, the twins. That has went on for years. That was the reason for the boy’s nervousness, he was frightened and rightfully so. Evil had found him too early in his life. It only stopped when Scabbers went to Ron, putting Percy under the imperio curse to make him keep quiet. At the same time the rat couldn’t risk going back to the redhead, nor could he find use for his new ‘owner’. With Potter in the vicinity he couldn’t do anything, living in fear of disturbing his master’s plans for the boy…

Shutting the door again, renewing the walls and finally also the door, Severus locked the memories away. Not the memories as a whole, but rather the pain and shame behind them. The boy would need a mind healer, soon.

Unaware of the tear falling from his eyes Severus blinked breaking the spell and leaving the exhausted mind behind and turned to his lord. “He raped him, starting when he was just a child…” The shock running through those present was great. The twins’ hold on their brother tightened, Arthur looked ready to be sick and Bill was shaking in silent fury.

Moody was disgusted by the cowardly wizard, turned rapist. He wished he could kill him on the spot, but Amelia’s voice held his hand. “That’s a terrible accusation, Professor Snape. We will investigate his memories and then he will be punished accordingly!”

Amelia didn’t want anyone to be capable of such a hideous crime, but the pain in the eyes of the young man concerned, as well as the disgust clear on the potions professor’s face told a different story. “Sirius Black, you will remain free for now, until we verified the identity of the wizard assumed to be Pettigrew. You are forbidden to leave the wards, otherwise you will not be allowed back into the safety of Hogwarts.” Seeing him nod in understanding the minister turned around, “Minerva, as Deputy Headmistress, would it be alright to call it a day and have everyone stay for the night? There is much to be discussed, but first we should heal everyone and investigate those illegal bindings placed on all of us…” Sighing she turned to Voldemort, “I need your oath, that you will not attack anyone, that you will still treat this as a peace treaty and not seek to harm anyone.” 

Nodding Voldemort gave his magical binding oath, “I swear upon my magic, that neither I, nor my death eaters, will attack anyone, without being attacked first. So mote it be!”

“So mote it be!” The rest of the death eaters echoed.

Minerva McGonagall looked at the students still in the great hall, the order members and ministry workers and finally at the death eaters. “We will have to make arrangements. The wards will be adapted and rooms prepared. Students, please go to your common rooms and wait for dinner to be served!” With some grumbling most students went, only Neville with Draco, Luna and the still unconscious Harry remaining.

~~~~~  
Sirius Black was startled when Severus Snape knelt next to him, “Here, give this to him.” Holding out a vial Snape looked impatient as Black only looked at him in incomprehension. “Are you too stupid to understand that you have to heal him from the cruciatus curse?”

The growling in the background made Severus sigh in exasperation “Are you kidding me?” Turning around and focusing on the Lestrange brothers he glared, “If your mate wasn’t so slow he could have healed Potter already.” 

Rodolphus and Rabastan were not happy with the potions master, “You’ll not insult him! He is our omega and is not well. It has taken us many weeks to recover from the dementors influence. And don’t forget we had your new potion, he doesn’t have that!” Rabastan snarled in anger.

“Stop! Black, give him the potion. I cannot stand to see my omega hurt.” Voldemort stepped forward. When Sirius’ blue and grey eyes focused on him he continued “I give you my oath, that he will not come to harm again. I will take care of him, if he allows it. I will protect him from further harm.” Lips thinning he continued “I would have done so, if you hadn’t been quicker. Luckily I have a good handle on my instincts and temper, otherwise those two stupid bints would have been fed to Nagini.”

Blinking in surprise at the oath and the admission that Harry was indeed the dark lord’s omega Sirius wanted to rage. To deny the evil killer in front of him the chance at his godson, “You killed his parents… Do you really think he will be able to forgive that?” 

“No, and I will not make any excuses. The whole prophecy has been a lie, Dumbledore fabricated it, made me believe it. Due to my actions it came true. But it is also finished. Harry vanquished me, defeated me. He cannot live without me, and I cannot live without him. But the same holds true for all mates, whether alpha and omega, or betas are involved. Harry and I have been bound together since that fateful night. I just didn’t know the extent. When I was freed and the dynamic reestablished itself I felt a hole in my soul. Screaming out for something. I felt the pull as soon as I entered the castle.” Looking at the Lestranges and Draco he carried on “The same holds true for the others. Draco was already familiar with Longbottom. When he was freed his alpha knew who his mate was. He could scent him, when we entered the castle. Due to the danger to his mate he totally lost it.” 

All eyes focused on the pair still lost in each other. If this continued as other matings the two boys would need a room soon. For now they were happy just sitting on the ground and breathing in each other’s scent. Grounding each other, coming to know each other.

Stepping forward, Lucius looked at Sirius. He was one of the few omega death eaters, “Your mates are willing to wait for you to recover, prior to approaching you. As they just mentioned you are not well…” Seeing Sirius ready to protest Lucius interrupted him, “You know that something isn’t right with you, Sirius. No matter how much you despised your family in the past, you wouldn’t have left your brother alone. But you ran away anyway…”

“I was told, that my parents would try to kill me…”

“Who told you that?” Now Bill was standing behind Sirius.

Shrugging Sirius replied, “Dumbledore…”

“He is also the one that left you locked up in Azkaban, Sirius. He planned to use the imperio curse to have you sign over your rights as magical guardian for Harry to him, sign a contract to marry him off to Ginny. He planned something bad for you as well…” Bill trailed of when he saw shame cross Sirius face. “He hurt you, didn’t he?” Swallowing hard at the thought of the headmaster hurting the fragile man, due to Bill not being fast enough, not having a better plan, Bill continued “What did he do?”

Not being able to lie, Sirius finally took hold of the vial. He administered it to Harry before replying, “We were at headquarters, I didn’t know what he would do when he hit me with a stupefy. The next thing I remember is waking up in my bed. I was hurt, something had happened but…”

“If you allow it, Black, I will have a look for memory altering indications. If he used oblivate on you there will be indications for it.” Voldemort offered, knowing that Sirius Black would never willingly let Snape into his head, would never take down those walls.

It wasn’t surprising that a flash of distrust appeared in Sirius’ eyes. Even if that was his godson’s mate, he wasn’t sure yet if he could trust him.

Clearing his throat Lucius offered, “I could do it, as well. You know me, Sirius. I would give you my oath to not harm you, deceive you or hurt you in anyway or shape.”

Seeing the man he knew since his childhood offer up an oath Sirius looked over at Remus, “Moony?”

Remus was still raging inside. Someone hurt his family, again. This someone was the headmaster. He had always been thankful to the old man for taking him in. And it had all been a part of a deception, all used to harm those he loved even more. His wolf was howling inside. His family… His mate… Almost all were gone and wrecked up just for the pleasure of the old senile man who didn’t know when to stop, when to leave destiny and fate alone. Looking at his pack mate and best friend he swallowed hard. He had known that Sirius’ mind had been fractured by the dementors. He knew the fateful day they were talking about. He had come back to Grimmauld Place to find Sirius in the showers. It had seemed a long time until he came out, but at the time he had thought nothing of it, even as his instincts were raging at him. “He smells sincere, Siri.” Taking a deep breath he turned his eyes to his mate, his alpha. When they had come through the wards, the wolf inside had almost torn lose in the quest to go to his mate, to submit. Being acknowledged as mate had made him euphoric. But now he would have to reply to that, “As my mate, will you swear to protect my brother?”

Fenrir’s eyes widened. He hadn’t thought that Remus’ wolf would recognize him. Hadn’t dared to hope that after everything that happened between them, there would be hope for reconciliation. “I promise, my omega. He will be save with me and any other pack member.” Taking a hesitant step towards his omega he was almost blown away when Remus offered his neck to the alpha. Nuzzling in both felt the bond start to settle deeper, pulling them together. Tying them to each other. Just waiting for the final union, the union of their body and soul.

Seeing Remus happily melting against Greyback Sirius looked up at Lucius, “Fine, if you give the oath and promise Harry’s safety I’ll let you in.” Seeing the two Lestranges’ deflate he addressed them, “What happens if I’m never ready to be with you? Will you leave?”

Shocked dark eyes locked onto uncertain blue grey. “Never! Even if you do not want us, we will be there, whenever you wish it! You’re our mate, nothing changes that. If you want us to go, we will. But only once you’re healed up and in the right mind.” Rodolphus told him. He knew he was acting out of character. All of them were and he was blaming it on the dynamics making them more emotional when it came to their mates.

Nodding Sirius finally agreed, “Fine, let’s do this!”

~~~~~

Moody meanwhile took the captives down into the dungeons, with Shacklebolt and two other Aurors as back up. Floating Dumbledore into a cell, he locked up the two remaining Weasleys and the Granger chit. Taking hold of the confiscated wands he ordered the two Aurors to keep watch and not open the cells. “What do you think about this talk about dynamics, Kingsley?” Moody asked his friend while they made their way back to the great hall.

“I don’t know, Alastor. Something always seemed off, since I came to Hogwarts, it was really strange how many things changed once I started… What about you?”

Snorting with his eye spinning around the older Auror replied, “Always knew I’m a beta. Potions and bonds don’t work right on me, never have. Constant vigilance isn’t just my slogan, you know. Always got checked up at Gringotts but when nobody else seemed to know, to remember I went to Albus. He forced me into an oath at wand point. Thought he was my friend and then that happened. Didn’t trust him with anything after that. I was looking for foolproof evidence of him sending Black to Azkaban. The poor lad was too sensitive, loved the Potters too much to have ever done something like this. I didn’t know that Pettigrew was alive, nobody had any idea about that until Potter’s third year here. But even then Albus wanted to keep them apart.” Sighing in deep regret Moody continued, “So much could have gone different if I had just to the ministry instead of going to Dumbledore.”

Kingsley looked at his friend, “It’s not your fault, Alastor. You couldn’t have known, what Dumbledore had done to all of us.” Stopping at the top of the stairs he asked “Do you think Voldemort really wants to stop the war? I mean it would be logical, too many lives had been lost in the battles and now with the virus more have died.”

“He isn’t stupid. He knows we’re at the edge of extinction, the whole of the human race, not just magical people, but muggles too. While creatures can’t be infected, they can still be killed. We are lucky that only the goblins went into hiding. Imagine the house elves leaving, or the veelas and werewolves. They know how to protect themselves. The werewolves are the most at risk as their camps are outside. But I think Greyback will have thought about that. He would have secured the camps before leaving and coming here.”

“But what about those Weasleys? Why did they turn against their own family? Arthur has been behaving really strange and the younger two don’t seem to care for the others at all?” Shacklebolt sighed in agitation. “What about Granger? She is muggle-born, she must have known about dynamics, her parents had to have them too, right? Why did she betray Harry and the wizarding world like that?”

Shaking his head at not knowing the answers himself Moody replied, “I don’t know, lad. Hopefully the minister will set up a trial for those four. Even without the Wizengamot we have enough of the noble houses, some oven of the ancient houses to get back to business. We will have to see, who hold which votes, who is still alive and can be brought into the school for safety.”

Both went back to the great hall, keeping an eye on everyone.

~~~~~

After dinner, stomachs full and mood more somber and relaxed, the students went back to their common rooms, the prefects keeping an eye on them. Even knowing that the world went to hell outside, that most of their families had either died or were on the run, the students had adapted. Knowing that they wouldn’t survive outside on their own, they stayed on the school ground, safe within the wards. Some left to find their families… They didn’t come back.

Harry was still recovering in the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey was fussing over him being hurt like that in the school. 

Poppy couldn’t believe that the headmaster would do something like this. Having been one of the first to undergo the treatment to remove the blocks she had to admit that Dumbledore had been pretty clever, cruel but clever. 

While going to every single wizard, witch or muggle to break the blocks had been time consuming, she had discovered and analyzed what the headmaster had done. He had blocked the access to the dynamics, just a little gene in their genetic makeup that was responsible for the establishment of the dynamic had been blocked. Stopping their bodies from altering accordingly. 

For alphas that meant no knot, far less aggression and no pull to bond. 

For betas, who were the neutrals, responsible to follow alphas and provide for the omegas in the absence of alpha, it meant no sense of belonging, no fitting in and finding their place in the world. 

For omegas the consequences were more extensive. The genitals didn’t develop as they should, the reproductive organs, like the womb, were still at a pre-puberty stage, frozen in time, no matter how old the omega was. 

And a few were really passed their prime. One omega from the ministry had already reached the age of eighty, the youngest were those around twelve. Those younger would need to go through puberty the natural way, now that the blocks were gone.

Looking up when the doors opened Poppy found herself face to face with the dark lord.

Seeing her nervous glance at the still sleeping Harry and his exhausted godfather Voldemort kept his voice calm, “How is Harry? Is there any damage due to the cruciatus?”

Shaking her head at the care and worry in his voice she replied just as quietly, “He is just exhausted. Everything else has been healed and there will be no remaining residues.” Turning away from her two patients she looked at him, “Where is Mr. Lupin? I thought he would be here?” 

Laughing at the reminder of the two wolves the dark lord answered, “He wanted to, but couldn’t leave the room his mate resides in. I think the draw between them is too much, they will be establishing their bond soon. One of the first to finally take that step.”

Blushing at the thought of those two mating Poppy cleared her throat, “One of the first? How else is there?”

“The Longbottom heir and Draco, the Weasley twins, Bellatrix and an Auror… I admit I do not all the names. Arthur Weasley seems in great distress, I thought for sure his alpha would be in the school, but there was no one to step forward.” Voldemort thought about the poor omega lord. He had started whining in distress as soon as the blocks had been removed. The memories of his wife forcing him, of the headmaster keeping his alphas away, his children’s hate for him and their brothers…

Bill and the twins stayed with Percy and Arthur all the time, trying to keep them calm and distracted. Fleur and her sister were trying to keep up with the happening in the school and helping wherever they could, providing the Weasley family with food and pepper up potions.

Sighing at the new Poppy shook her head, “How is it possible for him to know of his mates? Everyone else had no idea, didn’t have the right anatomy for an omega or alpha?”

Turning to the door Voldemort replied, “There are many things we do not yet know about Dumbledore’s deception. This is one of the things we will have to investigate.” With one last glance at his sleeping mate the dark lord left, making his way to the potions master’s quarters for a meeting with his inner circle.

Tbc


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Warning: violence, gore

Chapter 8

Exhaustion was making the survivors wary and short tempered.

Lori was still pouting. She had tried to seduce Merle, but other than laughing in her face the alpha had taken great care to never be alone with her. She had tried everything! Being grateful for him providing for HER, not that it had been for her, she had practically eaten the whole rabbit that should have fed them all. Being seducing, asking him to provide protection while she tried to clean herself, flashing skin and even her breasts at him. Other than a short glance there was no reaction! How could the stupid alpha resist HER?!

The last time she had sidled up to him and trailed her fingers down his chest, she’d found herself on the ground, nursing her behind from the push that had shoved her to the ground, “Listen good now, bitch! Just ‘cause your damned pussy is itching doesn’t mean you’ll find the right dick here.” Snarling in anger at her he remembered all the time she had put him and his lil’ brother down. Her superior complex was almost impossible. And now that her lil’ alpha fucker was gone she felt the need for someone providing for her, keeping her happy, catering for her. Merle was a bit simple minded t times, but he wasn’t stupid! Never in a million years would he touch her, she was totally revolting to him.

Daryl was too busy laughing at his brother’s face. He knew that even if the ex-missus of Rick was the last hole good old Merle would never come near her with his dick. “Queen Bee getting to you, Bro?” When Merle glared at him Daryl looked over to Rick. Seeing him busy with showing Carl, Carol and Sophia how to take care of the guns, while Dale and Glenn had taken over the watch and Andrea and Amy were preparing the dinner for them, Daryl smirked at the fuming beta still sitting on the ground, “You should give up, Queen Bee. None of us is into used goods, wouldn’t want to be led around by the dick, now.” Smirk broadening even further he knelt down, looking Lori dead in the eye, “You forget we can smell you, right? The scent you give us tells us how you don’t want anything to do with us, we disgust you, but let me tell you a secret, “I’d rather cut of my dick, than come anywhere near you. Same goes for Merle.”

Glaring at the white trash in front of her Lori snarled, “You’re still hoping Rick will bend over for you, right? Didn’t he tell you, that he got no experience being an omega to an alpha?! I’d make you feel better than he ever could!”

Merle snorted at the desperate way Lori was trying to win them over with, “Bitch, Rick is like a lil’ brother to us. No need for us to have him bend over, no need for him to convince us. He’s part of our lil’ pack and you’re not!” Spitting on the ground the Dixons turned away, seeing Rick smile at them they went over, greeting him with a gentle nuzzle to the neck. Breathing him in and renewing the marks.

“We should get to the CDC by tomorrow.” Rick was hopeful, that they’d be able to stay there, recover and rest. Maybe the scientists had even found a cure!

Daryl’s eyes focused on the roadblock in front of them. They had run out of gas a few miles back and while looking for gas they’d found themselves canned food in one of the trunks in the roadblock. Finally able to eat something other than squirrel or rabbit, they had rejoiced and decided to heat up a few cans of soup before continuing on with the found gas.

Sitting on the cars, they’d checked the cars and the road up ahead for walkers, and found a way through the barricades, they ate up quickly. 

“Seems so. Do you think they’ll let us in?”

“I hope so. The way has been long enough. But at least the walkers kept away.” Rick looked at his son, eating and talking with Sophia and Carol. His son had kept his distance from his mother. He took great care to be as far away as possible from her, while keeping closer to his dad or his pack alphas. 

Andrea and Amy had taken to looking after the cooking. They kept providing the food that Daryl and Merle hunted. The alphas had tried to show Rick and Carl how to hunt, chase the intended targets. With Rick they had to admit defeat, while he could trail their prey he wasn’t able to catch it with the crossbow or traps. Carl showed more capability than his father. It was possible that it was due to Rick being an omega, not that he unable to do that! He just didn’t see the necessity for killing as long as the alphas were around. It was something of a biological imperative that the alphas provided for him. He didn’t want them to feel useless! And if his son learned at the same time, even better!

Rick had the feeling that the time would be upon Carl soon. He was only ten years old, but some started with their dynamics younger than others. And in these times it would be dangerous to be on the road. 

~~~~~

The next day had them arrive in the vicinity of the CDC in Atlanta. Shutting off the RV’s engine, Dale and Amy looked over to see Rick pulling up next to him in a car with Carol, Sophia and Carl, while Glen pulled up with Lori, right behind the RV Merle and Daryl were parking their bikes.

While Rick and Daryl went over to the entrance Merle and the others took care of their belongings. 

Whirling around as a scream rang out, they saw a little girl, or rather what had been a little girl once, grab at Lori trying to take a bite out of her. The scream Lori had let out caught the attention of other walkers in the vicinity. Moaning and groaning they started making their way over. Merle pulled out his guns, shooting as many as possible with Glenn and Dale having his back. One walker was just trying to grab Sophia when an arrow lodged deep in his eye, making him fall away from the scared girl. 

Carol pulled Sophia tighter against her. Staying in between the shooting men, she glanced over at the entrance where Daryl was continuing to shoot at the walkers, making a pathway for them to get through, while Rick was shouting at the camera when it moved. Someone had to be there.

Relief tore through them all, when suddenly the door opened and they hurried inside. Leaving the hungry walkers outside, more and more coming and bashing against the glass walls.

When the elevator opened suddenly and they found themselves on the business end of a shotgun the group drew up short. The man in front of them was tall, had blond hair and seemed to be in his mid-40s. 

Merle and Daryl stepped in front of Rick, who had been upfront, protecting the omega from the unknown beta in front of them.

“Are you alright?” The man looked them up and down, checking for wounds. “Come inside, it will be safer downstairs. But be aware that the doors won’t open again!” Taking down the gun the man entered the elevator again. “I will also need a blood sample from all of you!”

The others looked at each other, uncertain. But as they didn’t have any other choice they followed him.

“Is that all of your group?” The man asked gently. When he had seen them standing outside, calling for help as they were attacked and seeing the two kids with them, he couldn’t have left them outside. Now, standing next to him, he could scent them. The omega drew his attention as he was protected by the alphas, the others, two male betas and four female betas were glancing at him.

Rick looked at the man and found himself calming down at the beta’s soothing scent, “Yes, thank you for your help. My name is Rick Grimes, these are my pack alphas Merle and Daryl Dixon, my son Carl. The others are Dale, Andrea, Amy, Glen, Carol with her daughter Sophia and Lori.” Holding out his hand for the other to shake, Rick was surprised by the firm grip. Not too tight, but firm enough to not feel placated.

“Dr. Edwin Jenner. I’m a scientist from the CDC, working on extrapolating the virus and a cure.” Jenner held his hand for a short time. The omega felt soothing to him, he hadn’t felt like that since his wife had died of the virus. Taking a deep breath when the doors opened, he led them to the commando center. “Welcome to the CDC!” Activating the computers and introducing his computer assistant, Vi, to them he was glad to see them all impressed. Sorrow tore through him at the thought of them dying with him.

Glancing at the young woman, Amy, he inhaled sharply. His wife Candance had been an omega. They had fallen in love and married soon after. Both aware of the fact, that their marriage would end when / if Candance found her alpha. That had never happened. And now it was too late for her. 

He felt drawn to the quiet beta woman. More drawn than he had ever been before. 

And she seemed to feel it as well, glancing at him shyly and flushing when he smiled at her gently.

Shaking his head Edwin tore his eyes away from her. Looking back to the others he saw the alphas gazes focused on him, grins stretching across their faces as they took in the interaction between Amy and the good doctor.

“Something you want to inform us of, Doc?” Merle smirked.

Blushing himself now Jenner shook his head, clearing his throat he offered, “I will take you to your rooms. You can shower and then we will eat.”

Smirking at that Merle winked at the blushing Amy, before following the doctor. The temptation of a shower and real cooked food too much to resist.

tbc


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Warning: more or less explicit scenes

Chapter 9

Back at Hogwarts Dumbledore was fuming in his cell. How dare they keep him locked up! How dare they going against his carefully constructed plans! How could Fawkes betray him! How could Severus turn his back on him, after he had rescued him! How could Remus turn against him, after letting him come to Hogwarts! And don’t even get him started on Harry! The Potter brat was destroying everything… Dumbledore hadn’t even thought that his downfall would be a Weasley. He had them all in firmly in his pocket, and those who weren’t he had thought tamed. Bill in Egypt, Charlie in Bulgaria, Percy kept silent and abused, the twins left alone and disappointed in their family…

Nothing seemed to be going the right way, his way.

Now sitting in his cell, with magic restraining handcuffs, alone and without knowledge on how much they had already discovered, he felt hate pass through him. Making him burn and rage.

When the door opened and the minister stood there Dumbledore wanted nothing more than to choke the last breath from her fragile body. 

“Dumbledore” Amelia greeted him. “I’m here to inform you, that there will be a trial taking place.”

Gnashing his teeth he pressed out, “A trial, my dear? Why? I’ve done nothing wrong.”

Her lips pressed tightly together as she took a deep breath, “Nothing wrongs, you say?” Turning around she left the doorway free, admitting Bill Weasley, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and Harry Potter inside. Just outside the cell Tom Riddle was waiting with Severus, Lucius, Alastor and Moody. “What about changing genetics of thousands of people since you started working at Hogwarts? We’ve reviewed all records, everyone was documented with a dynamic. That changed at once, after their first night in the school. What about the potions administered? Drugging so many people into compliance? What about visiting the families of the students, putting compulsions on them? What about interfering with will readings and keeping the inheritance from so many, stealing their money and heirlooms?” Trying to calm down Amelia looked sharply at Dumbledore, “Nothing wrong my ass. You will be punished for your deeds, trust me on that.”

Remus stood in front of his former headmaster, his former friend, “You let me into the school to have an inn with the werewolves. But you kept me meek and silent, threatening my family and friends. Fenrir told me that the wolfsbane potion, that you had Severus brew for me, was poison. In a few month my wolf would have gone insane.” Swallowing hard Remus stepped outside, into the arms of his fuming mate.

Bill looked at Dumbledore as well, “If I hadn’t been there when you pushed father around, when you hurt him, maybe you’d have gone undetected. I’m glad, that you were found out, even when it cost me half my family.” Turning around Bill looked up when a hand touched his shoulder. Lucius was looking proudly at the Weasley heir, “Well done, William.”

Sirius and Harry just looked at the headmaster. Disappointment and hate flashing in their eyes, “You are responsible for so many deaths. Wormtail already had his trial. He had many things to tell us. How you made him become a death eater, how he became a double agent. And that you told him to tell Voldemort about the Potters residence. It was your mistake, that you were the one to witness the spell of him becoming the secret keeper. James mentioned it in his will. Fawkes took Harry and me to Gringotts. At least to their archive, deep under the earth. Just because they gave up their office in Diagon Alley does not mean that they are closed down. Everything is in the wills that you had locked down.” Sirius wanted to rip the old man to pieces, he wanted to feed him to the walkers outside. But Harry didn’t want him to kill out of revenge, to dirty his hands with cold blooded murder.

Taking Sirius’ hand into his own Harry said, “I trusted you. And you destroyed my family. I hope you’ll get what you deserve.”

Amelia led them outside. When Harry looked at Sirius with exhaustion clear in his eyes, tears threatening to fall due to the multiple betrayal of his mentor and friends, Sirius took him gently into his arms, “It’ll be alright, pup. You’ll always have me and Remy. We won’t go anywhere.” Sirius kissed his godson’s hair, soothing him. He saw a twitch on his right side and saw Voldemort lowering his eyes.

“Harry, how about we go to our rooms and talk for a bit?” Sirius nodded to Voldemort, “I think we have a lot to talk about.” At his godson’s nod he continued “Is it alright with you if Voldemort joined us?”

A gasp escaped Harry and he quickly looked at Sirius, “Why?”

Sighing at the agitation Sirius replied, “He is your mate. Even if you don’t want to bond with him, I think it’s time to talk. Even if only to create a rapport between you.”

When Harry turned to look at the mentioned alpha and saw sorrow and hope in those dark eyes, he knew he wouldn’t be able to deny that request. “But only to talk, I don’t know if I can ever…” Harry stopped. He thought about his parents, about everything that happened. The new information regarding Dumbledore’s machinations changed many things, but it was still the one wizard that he thought took everything from him. But if Sirius could gain forgiveness from Severus Snape and become, not really friends, more like frenemies, due to the times changing, maybe he could do the same. 

Sirius was right, they should talk.

~~~~~

When Sirius led Harry and Voldemort away, Remus took Fenrir back to his, now their, quarters. The bonding that had taken place four days ago had been magical, so to speak. The omega was still not fully healed, nor had he entered his first heat. That would be really painful, as every change he should have gone through in puberty would happen within a few days.

But there was nothing Poppy could do until it started.

The bonding had nonetheless been full of passion and love. 

~~~~~Flashback~~~~~

Now that they knew Dumbledore had played up Fenrir’s involvement in his turning, they talked about everything. It was really an advantage that both were able to smell lies, to smell the pheromones and the pain at some topics. They talked for many hours, Remus safely wrapped up in his alpha’s arms. 

When finally everything was said and sorrow turned to understanding and the first blossom of love, the alpha and omega had decided to bond.

The passion was overwhelming.

Fenrir had started with slow kisses to Remus neck. The first time their lips met was heady. Tongues meeting, battling for dominance until Remus heard his alpha’s growl of lust. Then, and only then did the omega submit.

Clothes torn from bodies, free to be caressed, kissed and bitten. Shallow panting turned into gasps when Fenrir tasted his mate for the first time. Licks to his neck, down his chest, staying there until Remus was whining in need. Then passing further down. 

The belly button licked and kissed with a ferocity that left Remus at the edge, having never been treated like this before. When it became too much for the poor panting omega Fenrir continued further down.

The hip bones were lovingly touched next.

Remus blushed the whole way down when Fenrir took hold of his legs, spread them and raised them to his shoulders. Kissing the heels and playfully biting his knees before inhaling deeply and pushing his thighs apart. When the alphas eyes focused on the straining cock in front of him, the twitching hole just beneath the pulsing balls a growl of satisfaction left him.

Unable to resist his mate any longer the werewolf took hold of the narrow hips and raised them up, swallowing the weeping cock and pull kneading the tempting ass in one go.

Remus’ eyes rolled back. The pleasure was too much, the wetness and suction on him. The hands holding and spreading his ass, the air on his hole were too much.

With a startled cry Remus emptied himself into his mate’s mouth.

Fenrir swallowed everything his mate had to give. Satisfied that he had been able to bring his mate pleasure.

Once Remus recovered he saw his alphas lying still between his spread thighs, scenting him and bathing in the released pheromones.

Toughing his alpha’s head Remus tugged him up gently, kissing him in lazy satisfaction. Only when he felt the other’s pulsing cock he knew he had waited long enough. 

Breaking the kiss Remus looked at Fenrir, “Take me alpha, make me yours.”

The eyes flared gold and red before closing, trying to restrain himself. “I’ll make you mine, my omega.” 

Snarls echoed through the room, gasps and whines, followed by the slapping sounds of hips meeting. Slick sounds turned headier when all came to an end.

Tying their bodies together. Tying their souls and destinies together until the end of time.

~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~

Now they couldn’t be further than a few steps apart. The need for closeness too great. 

Poppy had checked Remus’ over after he had started having cramps only hours after their first mating. She had discovered then that the mating, the alpha pheromones, had fastened the progress of the omegas change. Some parts were already different in comparison to the last time she checked, just after the breaking of the blocks.

She predicted the start of his heat and the remaining changes to occur within the next few days.

But despite that Remus had wanted to be there for the confrontation with Dumbledore. He had to be with his brother and his cub! Luckily Fenrir understood those bonds. He had supported him when Remus explained it, jealousy receding when he thought there was more between Sirius und Remus.

While the others had gone to the hideout of the goblins, Bill knowing the way entrance as he had been given access, Fenrir and Remus had taken steps to get the other werewolf into the forbidden forest. The forest was well within the wards and would provide protection, even if would become crowded if all came to the magical school.

Amelia meanwhile had sent owls to all wizards and witches in hiding, offering the protection of the school. It was their luck that Hogwarts would be able to grow. Magic was a fantastic thing!

~~~~~

Bill went back to his families rooms. Worry began to come back to him when he saw his father just sitting in the armchair, holding unto Percy.

Arthur was still catatonic. He had calmed down only after Professor Snape had given him a calming draught. The incomplete bond was tearing at him, the bonds ends lose and thinning. No one knew how the older omega could have been bonded with his alpha(s). It seemed impossible after everything Dumbledore had done to ensure that exactly that didn’t happen. Bill hoped for answers during the trials.

The only two things Arthur had managed, after the blocks had been taken down and the potions had flushed out of his system, were the removal of Molly, Ronald and Ginevra from the family and the scenting of his remaining sons.

The twins taking comfort in the closeness, Bill happy that his father was finally free. Charlie was still missing and they hadn’t been able to go to the Borrow and check the clock.

Percy on the other hand was unresponsive. He had not spoken since Severus had used legilimens on him. Still working through the memories the young man tried to make sense of it all. Why had it happened, how could he go on now… Was there even an alpha for him out there? Would he want him now? While Severus had locked the more difficult feelings away for now, as protection, Percy knew what happened. Knew that the others all knew about it. 

The only people he could stand near him were his brothers and his father. Taking comfort, soaking it up, after the many months apart from them, closer than ever to his brothers, Percy knew that he could rely on them. 

They would always be with him.

The only thing strange was the tension between the twins. They weren’t as close as they usually were. 

When Bill entered and saw his father sitting with Percy he looked around for the family’s trouble makers. Not seeing them, but not wanting to disturb the silence Bill went to the adjoined room the twins shared. Things had been strange since Fred had established as an alpha and George as an omega. They were usually as close as two separate people could be, but now…

Hearing raised voices Bill started to knock when a crash made him throw caution in the wind and hastily open the door.

Fred looked up his seat at the window.

George meanwhile was breathing heavily, standing amidst shard from a glass, thrown to the ground.

“Everything alright, you two?”

When Fred nodded and started to answer George interrupted, “Nothing is alright! The stupid dumbass over there thinks he gets to decide for the two of us!”

Bill looked confused, “What do you mean, George?” Seeing a trembling start in George Bill started forward.

“He doesn’t want me! It was pretty clear just now!”

Lightbulb literally exploding in his head Bill questioned cautiously “You’re mates?”

“I thought so… The pull, it hurts so much… But he doesn’t want me…” The trembling grew stronger.

Fred exclaimed, “I didn’t say that!”

“No, you made it clear when you didn’t kiss me back! Do I really disgust you so much?” Sharp pain tore through Fred when George looked at him, tears in his eyes.

“Never!” The older twin went to the omega. “I just thought you could have another choice. I don’t want you to be with me because I’m an alpha. I want you to want me for myself…”

Bill sighed, “You’re an idiot, Fred. That’s not the way it works. You’re not drawn together because you are twins, or brothers. The pull of a mate is different. Just look at the Lestranges’, they are brothers and share a mate in Sirius. They are not mindless and they can’t know if the bond will ever be completed.” Blinking in sudden realization Bill asked, “What has you frightened? The thought of George leaving you, or us turning against you both?”

At the clenched jaw Bill nodded, “You don’t think we will accept the two of you and wanted to protect George from that, right?”

George, now sufficiently calm, looked at his brother, his alpha, his mate. “Is that true, Fred?” 

Resigned Fred nodded, “I didn’t want them to hurt you. What would happen when they were against it? I know you couldn’t take it…”

“As long as I have you it doesn’t matter!” George interrupted his twin. Looking at Bill he continued, “Can you give us a little time? I think we have things to discuss.” 

Bill smirked, he could imagine how this discussion would end, “Sure!” 

Closing the door Bill waited a few seconds. Leaving only when he heard the thud of a body being pressed against the door, panting and gasping following soon after.

Chuckling Bill went back to his father and other brother.

~~~~~

In another part of the castle two boys were huddled together. Too young to understand everything that had happened, only knowing that they felt a pull.

Draco was busy petting Neville’s hair, stroking the soft strands gently. He knew that the other boy was still reluctant. They had talked about things. Talked about their past. Draco had always taken every chance to humiliate the other boy, seeing him as weak and clumsy.

Now he regretted every word he had ever said, every action he had taken against him. The first thing that came to mind had been their first flying lesson all those years ago. How he had stolen the rememberall and thrown it away after Neville had fallen of the broom. How he had thrown things in his cauldron during potions lessons, making him face the potions masters wrath even more frequently.

He had apologized. 

Neville had accepted.

But it couldn’t be that easy, right?

Draco knew that Neville was still worried about Draco hurting him again, either physically or just with his words. The blond had promised the omega that he would never have to worry about that again. He would prove himself to his omega, he would be worthy of any trust the other extended to him.

Even if it took forever!

tbc


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Just a short chapter, to get the idea established and out of the way

Chapter 10

Amy looked on in awe as they were led into the control center again the next day.

The night before had been fantastic! First a hot shower and a warm meal. The company wasn’t bad either. She blushed at the thought of Dr. Jenner, or rather Edwin, as he had offered her his first name. At first the group had been a bit cautious with their new host. 

They didn’t know him, his past, or why he was still here, when there was obviously nobody else in the center. What had happened to them? Why didn’t he leave?

Soon after their dinner the alcohol loosened tongues and Edwin admitted that the other scientists had committed suicide, seeing no way out of this, no cure at all.

Now Amy looked at Edwin with bright eyes. She had not known him for long, only one day, but she felt drawn to him. She couldn’t help admire his actions, his resilience. 

Edwin looked at the group. Sorrow in his eyes when he thought about these people dying as well, his Amy…

“Vi, please show the records of TS-19.” He sat down, not looking at the recordings again. He focused his gaze on Amy. Would he lose her, before even being able to court her properly? The energy of the center was running low…

Rick was stunned. He could see the virus working in the patient. How the brain died, only to come back online. But just a small part came back. Hunger was all they knew. The person it had been before death, gone. The feelings it had, erased. Only the body remained, an empty shell, always hungry and looking for the next meal.

“Who was TS-19?” Rick couldn’t help ask.

Swallowing hard Jenner looked at the omega, “She was a scientist, had been bitten when one scientist died… She was my wife… Candance.”

There were gasps all around. How cruel was it to have a person taken away like that? And to have to use her death for research...

Amy gasped. She couldn’t believe it! He had lost his wife… A dark part of her whispered that she would never be anything but her replacement.

Clearing his throat Edwin looked at them, “I was getting ready to end it. Had the liquid courage and the gun right here.” He chuckled weakly, “But I was interrupted. An omega and kids, attacked right outside. I couldn’t leave them there…” Seeing the realization in Rick’s eyes Edwin continued, “And now, I wouldn’t even consider killing myself. Not now. Not since I found you, Amy.” He breathed out her name in benediction.

When Amy looked at him, hope and fear waring in her eyes, Edwin stood up, “I know we’re basically strangers. I know that I’m so much older than you. But I couldn’t stay away, even if I was threatened. I can’t leave you unprotected.” Swallowing hard he looked at her firmly, “Since meeting you I’ve been drawn in. I’ve never felt this before…”

Amy’s lips interrupted him. Pleasure and belonging swept over them both. The certainty that this, here and right now was right, was fated.

Andrea looked ready to protest.

Dale looked away, moved beyond compare.

Glenn blushed and turned around.

Rick grinned at the beautiful start of a new relationship.

Merle scowled at the doctor touching one of his betas, stopping only when Daryl hit his arm.

Daryl was glad that Amy had found someone.

Carol was nearly in tears. Both seemed so happy!

Carl and Sophia thought it gross! Kissing wasn’t something they’d ever do. Never ever!

Lori was burning with jealousy and resentment. Why would the stupid beta get a new mate, but she couldn’t get one herself…

When Amy broke the kiss, blushing heavily, she leaned forward and felt herself enveloped in his strong arms. “You really mean that? I’m not just a replacement?” Uncertainty tried to crawl back into her.

Edwin tightened his arms around her, “Never! I loved Candance, but she was an omega and we knew that the time we had would be over if she ever found her alpha.” Breathing her scent in deeply, he looked up as something came to mind.

“We’ve got to leave! The center is going to self-destruct soon!”

tbc


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 

Sitting across from Harry during breakfast his friends Luna, Neville, Draco, the twins, Seamus and Dean were eating as if starving. 

The happenings of the last few weeks had them quietly eating, discussions would have to wait until they were alone.

It had been difficult for them to establish a truce between Harry and Draco in the beginning. The blond Slytherin didn’t want to be too far from his mate, Neville had agreed to the courtship. But for them to be together Draco would have to try and be nicer to Neville’s friends.

The Slytherin had, surprisingly, no problem with the twins. Even Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas were fine to be around him. It was Harry that was the problem. They had been too established in their hostility to just stop. So they had sat down and talked.

~~~~~Flashback~~~~~

Neville tugged on the alpha’s sleeve, leading him to the Room of Requirements.

“Nev!” Whining as his omega was pushing and pulling him Draco tried to stop when they went around the same corner for the second time. “Are you sure about the way? I swear we’ve already been here…”

Looking at him Neville sighed, “Do you trust me?” Receiving a hasty nod the shy boy continued, “Then follow me!” He knew he was unfair. Forcing Draco to talk to Harry when both clearly didn’t want to do that. But he wouldn’t have his friend and his, possible, future mate fight the whole time.

Sighing in defeat Draco continued to follow Neville.

He gaped in astonishment when a door suddenly appeared in front of him.

Chuckling at the gobsmacked look on the boy’s face Neville opened the door.

When Draco followed him inside he saw Potter sitting on a couch in front of a fireplace. He wanted to turn around again and leave but the hand on his arm stopped him. “Please, Draco.” Not able to resist his mate he followed, mood souring when he saw Potter chuckle. “Something funny, Potter?!”

The other omega shrunk back at the hostility. He knew they weren’t friends but after everything that had happened he thought they would be able to start anew. “It’s just funny, seeing the two of you like this.” When the other’s face darkened further he Harry quickly continued, “I’m happy you found each other this quickly!”

Scenting the omega’s nervousness Draco bit back a snarl. Breathing in deeply he sat down, regally nodding at Potter in thanks, he looked at his blushing mate. Not able to resist he raised Neville’s hand and laid a gentle kiss to the back of his hand. “I know, but I liked him for a long time. Due to the rivalry between Slytherin and Gryffindor I wasn’t able to do anything about the growing attraction. But now…” Tightening the grip on Neville’s hand Draco continued, “I wouldn’t want to be without him. I’m glad that the dynamics have come to light again!”

Neville blushed at the admission and leaned forward to lay a gentle kiss on Draco’s cheek. “Thank you, Dray.” Looking at Harry he admitted softly, “I was always intimidated by everyone. Draco was the worst… Over time I found myself attracted to him, even when he was insulting me… But he never attacked me, or played pranks on me. One time Blaise Zabini protected me from Ron, he told me it wouldn’t do to see Draco pout and whine.” Chuckling at the twin looks of disbelief Neville sat back, relaxing.

“Blaise helped you out? He never said anything…”

“Ron attacked you?! Why?”

Both boys shot out questions at Neville. “I don’t know why Zabini wouldn’t have told you. But after that he started looking out for me. With Ron it was jealousy, really. He thought I’d be stealing you from him. It was always difficult to come near you. He had warned us off, that you were his friend. And only his. Then Hermione became your friend and she started in on it, too.”

“What? I don’t understand, I can have more friends and how dare they decide those things for me?” Harry was shocked. He had learned many bad things about his so called best friends. Most of them were bad, some even worse.

“I never understood why you became friends with the in the first place.” Draco sounded stand-offish but curiosity was lurking in his eyes.

Sighing in realization Harry replied, “I was on the train station and didn’t know the way to the right platform. Hagrid hadn’t told me…”

“Wait, what do you mean with Hagrid? We are always given introductions by a professor… I thought Professor McGonagall would have come for you, as she was one of your godmothers and knew your parents.” Neville was speechless. Why had Hagrid been sent?

Even Draco looked stunned. It couldn’t be true, could it?

Harry looked surprised, “A professor? No, Hagrid told me that Dumbledore had sent him, after the owls didn’t come through and I wasn’t able to read my letter. It was addressed to…” Harry stopped talking, knowing he had almost said too much. “So there I was looking for the platform, when suddenly this huge family passed me by, talking loudly how to get to platform 9 3/4 …”

Snorting in disbelieve Draco looked at Harry, “And you didn’t think it strange, that a wizarding family, with so many children already at school, would talk that loudly about it, while still in the muggle part of the train station?” Draco looked at Harry, “Are you really that simple-hearted?”

“Draco!” Neville hushed him. “I have to agree, Harry. That seems highly unlikely. Bill and Charlie had already left Hogwarts at that point, Percy and the twin were already here… They could have just apparated to the platform, like everybody else.”

Hurt coursed through Harry. They had betrayed him for that long? What about the twins and Percy, Bill and Charlie? Were they in on it, too? 

It certainly hadn’t seemed that way when Molly, Ron and Ginny had attacked them, or when Hermione had cursed him. But maybe it was all part of another plan…

The doubt on Harry’s face, the despair and hurt must have shown clearly. Neville leaped forward and enveloped the omega in a tight hug. “We’ll have to ask the twins about it. They wouldn’t lie to you, Harry! They have always been on your side.”

Clearing his throat Draco looked at Harry, “So you were friends because it was the first magical family you met?”

Shaking of the doubt for now the green-eyed omega smirked, “And I had already met you!”

Draco huffed but had to admit that he had been an arrogant prat even then, “Maybe I was a bit of a prat…”

“A bit?!”

“…But I tried to make peace with you again here!”

“By insulting what I thought was my first friend!”

Neville laughed looking at both of them. They were maybe too similar!

The pouting boys looked at each other and joined the omega in his laughter. 

Maybe there were chanced for a new start.

~~~~End Flashback~~~~~

The meeting of the three had taken many hours. Things were discussed, emotions flared and plans were made.

Now they had an accord. They would try a friendship, even if only for Neville’s sake. So far, there were no problems encountered.

The talk with the twins had been far more emotional. Neville had offered his support, but Harry felt safe enough with the twins to meet with them. He had been really glad and happy when they had told him how their mother had insisted on the family travelling that way. How Ron had been full of glee at finally meeting the-boy-who-lived.

They had been very surprised when Harry had become friends with Ron, knowing their little brother. But it wasn’t their business and they would have intervened when it became harmful to Harry. Fred had admitted to being relieved when Harry had grown closer to Hermione. They didn’t see that betrayal coming at all. The bookish girl had seemed to always be on his side, not Ron’s.

That was why her betrayal had cut all of them deeper than that of their family members.

Luna was the only one talking to Harry like she usually did. Nothing seemed to bring her mood down. She danced through the hallways and still wore her butterbeer caps necklace. Not caring what others thought of her.

At least until this morning.

When she woke that day, she felt ill. Something was pulling at her core. The omega within her was whining in distress and she was very pale.

When she had sat down for breakfast with her friends, they grew more and more concerned when she only ate small bits and pieces.

Worried Neville looked at Harry, who looked at the twins.

“Are you feeling alright, Luna-girl?” George touched her arm in concern. The omega grew even more worried when the usually clear blue eyes turned dull and seemed to glow before rolling back into her head.

“LUNA!” Draco jumped up from his seat at Neville’s shout. Catching the fainting blonde before she could hit the ground. Hefting her up into his arms, he hurried out of the great hall, wanting to avoid the mass of people. Leaving for the medical wing with Neville, Harry, Fred and George right behind him.

Madam Pomfrey had hurried after them. Severus and her head of house Filius Flitwick right behind them.

Just as they entered the med wing Luna started trembling. Fearing the worst Draco had set her down quickly on the next bed. The convulsions that gripped the girl got worse before suddenly stopping.

Everyone stepped back when the girl sat up. Giving them all a fright. Prepared for her to have turned into a walker, Severus and Filius held their wands ready. Harry and his friends were nearly in tears. Their friend couldn’t have died so suddenly!

“The souls calling over the water  
The bodies uniting with the heats  
The Greene’s calling heavily  
Upon help to be received.

Alpha in danger  
Omega called  
Daughter of the moon  
Coming forward.

Omega endangered   
Calls for his mate  
Found in the dungeons  
The alpha gave haste.

Alpha connected   
hears omega’s pain  
healing the gap  
both will come alive again

Dark Lord no longer  
Alpha anew  
Omega connects   
With the last a Horcrux”

Alarmed the others could only watch as the prophecy was delivered. A shudder wrecked them as they realized who some of those could be. Being in a prophecy, again on Harry’s part, wasn’t really a good thing.

Luna slumped down, exhausted beyond compare. The vision had been hard to see. 

People running around, a farm burning, people dying, the dead walking among them… The US flag, Georgia, the name Greene and a farm, faces, fear and death.

Tears flew to her eyes as she remembered one face in particular. It was an older man, around thirty if she had to guess. Bright eyes and scruffy beard, crossbow in his hand, bitten and dead on the ground.

She wouldn’t let him die! She felt connected to that man, couldn’t really explain it in her feverish state of mind. The omega seer didn’t register the distress emitting from her, or how the others stiffened and tried to sooth her.

Suddenly she was enveloped in strong arms. “Are you alright, Luna?” It was Harry. Neville had taken her hand. Both omegas wanting to soothe her distress. George was standing nearby a hand touching her shoulder, while the alphas were standing in the background.

Seeing her family around her Luna calmed slowly down. Her eyes focused on the potions master in the back, “We have to go, professor. They are calling us.”

When the potions professor only looked at her blankly she continued, “My alpha is in danger. And so is your omega.”

tbc


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Some quotes taken directly from the script of an episode, no infringement intended!

Chapter 12

Shocked eyes focused on Edwin.

“Self-destruct?!”

“When?”

“Why?”

Shaking his head Edwin answered, “The energy of the center is running low, and the generators in the basement are running out of fuel. The self-destruction is necessary so that the contamination won’t spread. There are so many pathogens stored here. We cannot let them free…”

Rick nodded in understanding. It was not by choice that the CDC would be totally annihilated. The survivors outside would be in even more danger, if those pathogens got free and airborne. “Ok, than we have to leave, now!”

Shaking his head Edwin admitted, “There's no point. Everything topside is locked down. The emergency exits are sealed.”

Merle snarled at took hold of Edwin’s coat, pulling him in and getting right in his face, “You open the doors, now!”

“That's not something I control. The computers do. I told you once that front door closed, it wouldn't open again. You heard me say that. Maybe it's better this way…” Edwin tried to shrug off the alpha’s hold. Lowering his eyes to the ground when the group gaped at him.

Amy stepped forward. Laying her hand gently on the enraged alpha’s arm, Merle immediately let go, she looked at her… No, he wasn’t hers, not yet at least. “You would let us all die here, Edwin?” She asked gently, cupping his face in her hands. Forcing him to look her in the eyes.

“Maybe it would be better… Just a moment of pain and then…”

“And then we will all be dead. There will be no chance for us to survive this, no chance to find a cure, no chance for love or family…”

A whine tore from the doctor’s throat. He sobbed out, “I don’t want you to die, Amy! None of you! But we’re all infected anyway… We will all die sooner or later…”

The silence was only interrupted by Vi starting the one-hour-countdown. “60 Minutes until detonation.”

Rick blinked at the doctor, “…infected…”

Nodding Edwin looked at the omega, “Yes, it’s in all our blood. If we die a natural death, at this point everyone turns into a walker. If we’re bitten, the fever just accelerates the virus, causing death and finally the turning.”

Amy had tears running down her face. Everything seemed more hopeless than ever before.

The others were not better. Andrea clung to Dale, Glenn was pale as death, Lori looked like she wanted to throw up, Carol was hugging Sophia tightly, and Carl was hiding his face in his father’s shirt while Rick seemed to be swallowing hard. Daryl and Merle on the other hand were more determined than before, “Open the doors, Doc. Then we’ll have a fighting chance.”

Looks of surprise crossed everyone’s faces at Daryl’s words.

“We aren’t rolling over and let this fuck us up. We fight or die trying!” Merle snarled. Going over to the only omega Merle took hold of Rick’s shoulders, “We have to fight for our future!”

Rick looked at the flashing eyes of the alpha. It seemed stupid and he didn’t know what to think… But the alphas were right. This would be the easy way out. Maybe there was a chance after all!

“Can you open the doors, Doctor?” Rick asked gently. 

Swallowing hard, eyes straying to Amy clinging to him, Edwin answered, “Only this door. Topside is locked down.”

“Maybe this will help?” The quite voice surprised Rick into turning around.

Carol was standing behind him, meekly. In her hand there was a grenade. “I took it when I was washing your clothes the other day. I meant to give it back to you…”

Smiling at her gently Rick took the grenade from her, “That should do it, Carol. Thank you!” Turning to the others Rick called out, “Pack you things! We’re leaving in 15 minutes.”

Amy looked at Edwin, “Will you be coming with us?” She feared the worst. What if he choose to stay behind? Could she continue if she lost him? They weren’t bonded, but there were gentle tendrils connecting them.

Looking at her Edwin leaned forward and kissed Amy fiercely. When he broke the kiss he replied, “I’ll go wherever you go!”

The kiss had aroused Amy beyond anything she had ever felt with any other boy or man. If only they had more time!

Everyone was packed quickly. Edwin took the longest as he was securing as many information as possible on external drives. Maybe the information he had would someday safe them all.

When the countdown reached 30 minutes, they decided to leave. They still had to get far enough away from the detonation and there were walkers outside. They had to get into their cars and leave as quickly as possible.

Making their way up, the windows of the entrance hall showed them at least twenty walkers lurking outside.

Daryl, who had taken the grenade from the protesting omega, knocked against the windows attracting the attention of the walkers outside. As soon as they were scratching at the windows he placed the grenade down and tore the splint out. 

Running back to the others he quickly ducked his head down.

The explosion rang through their heads, deafening them for the moment. Looking up Rick and the others quickly discovered that most of the walkers had been torn apart by the explosion. Some had lost limbs and were still trying to get at them.

Making their way outside the group piled into the cars. Edwin joining Amy in the RV, while the alphas took their motorcycles.

When they cleared the area safely, they stopped and turned around just in time to see the explosion, the compression wave reaching them, but not strong enough to hurt.

Rick saw the surroundings of the center going up in flames. Satisfaction filled him when he saw the doctor standing beside Amy. Both now had a chance at life, live and a bond.

“Where should we go now?” Glen asked. He was still unsure of his place in the group and preferred to remain in the background.

The question took Rick by surprise. He should have considered that beforehand. They wouldn’t be able to remain in the vicinity. The blast would attract the attention of other walkers.

A sudden pull in his core made him double over in surprise.

The gasp leaving him and the buckling of his knees had the alphas darting forward. “Rick!”

Rick blinked up at the worried face of Daryl came into view. “Sorry, there was a pull…”

“A pull? What sort of pull?” Daryl asked gently, not able to stop holding the distressed omega.

A throat clearing behind them had them turning their heads. Amy looked at them knowingly, “I felt a pull when we made our way to the CDC. I thought nothing of it, until I came face to face with Edwin…”

“You think his alpha is there?” Merle snorted. This seemed a bit too much voodoo for him.

“Possibly.” Amy shrugged. “What could it hurt?”

Edwin looked at Rick in consideration, “What is your gut telling you, Rick? Where should we go next?”

Thinking hard Rick tried to come to terms with what he was feeling. “It’s pulling me in this direction.” Rick pointed south.

Shrugging Daryl helped the omega stand up, “As good as any other way, I guess!”

Merle looked at his brother in surprise. Did he really belief this talk about the pull? Shaking his head he silently agreed with his brother. This way was as good as any other. “Alright, saddle up and let’s go!”

tbc


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 

Severus look at Luna in disbelief, “What?”

“Your omega is in danger. We have to go as soon as possible.” Remembering faces and feelings Luna continued, “There a few people that should join us. The dark lord, Harry, Lord Malfoy and Lady Lestrange…”

“My…”

“Yes.”

“How…”

“My sight. It has shown me his face, some feelings, the future... Or at least a possible outcome should we not act accordingly.”

A gasp left Severus’, “You’ve seen him?!”

Sighing in agitation Luna looked at him, “Can you give me a pensieve?”

“Accio pensieve!”

When Severus handed her the pensieve Luna took her wand and extracted the memory. The whole memory. That way, should anything happen to her, the others would know at least this.

Severus gently took the pensieve back and looked at it. 

“You can look. He seems nice and is good looking.” Luna winked when the potions master gaped at her. The muffled giggling behind him drew a rare blush to the pale face.

“Shut up, Lovegood!” Severus stored it gently in his cloak. Clearing his throat he looked at the blond seer again, “Lucius and Bellatrix have to join us? And Potter and the dark lord?”

Luna nodded, “Yes, Lord Malfoy will be in grave danger. But his alpha will be there. As for Lady Lestrange, there are things meant to happen. This is only possible if she is there. And Harry needs the time with Tom to come to terms with the courtship planned.”

A cough drew their attention as Harry had swallowed wrong and was gasping. “Really Harry? I already know that you like him. You know that you like him. Neville knows you like him. Only he doesn’t know it!”

Sputtering Harry turned his head away, “Since when are you so forceful and pushing the issue?”

“Since I just saw my alpha die.”

~~~~~  
In another part of the castle Arthur was still locked in head. He knew that his mates were near. He felt them so close! He had taken to being near his poor suffering son… Poor Percy… He had suffered so much and his father hadn’t been able to help. To prevent that sick bastard of a rat to harm him. His poor Percy, his poor sons at all…

Bill had to grow up too fast and now he built his own family. He would make a good and responsible Lord Weasley one day… If they survived that long.

Charlie had fled the country as soon as possible. Leaving behind his family and chasing his dreams. Now Arthur didn’t even know if his second oldest was alive. They hadn’t heard from him since the outbreak.

Percy had fled to the ministry as soon as he was able to. Breaking off all contact with the family. Probably due to Pettigrew’s influence and Percy’s fear of him.

His twins were so independent. It had been a long time since they relied on him. Due to the compulsions and potions in his system he hadn’t really had the chance to be a good father to them. Standing by, helplessly, when Molly had tried to put them down again and again.

Ron and Ginny on the other hand were exactly like their mother. Always demanding money, time or attention. Never satisfied with what they received. Arthur had hoped that it would change once they went to Hogwarts. But due to Dumbledore’s attention it grew even worse.

Molly had always been just the sister of his mates. He had been surprised when he received his lordship rings, when his father had passed, to feel bonds snap. He had gone to Gringotts for that and had been surprised to hear of the bonds and potions in his system.

 

~~~~~Flashback~~~~~

Angry and hurt he went to Molly, his supposed betrothed, and came face to face with her brothers instead he felt something within him reach out. The pheromones had sent the alphas Fabian and Gideon Prewett into a frenzy. The sex had been hard and so very satisfying. Never before had Arthur felt like that. But afterwards the brothers had been shocked. The rut they had entered at washed out the potions and snapped the bonds. Nobody had known about alphas and omegas, but the sense of belonging and longing had been there. When Arthur had flooed in the brothers had been overwhelmed. The scent had been intoxicating and the willingness Arthur displayed had done the rest.

Due to the Lordship ring on Arthur’s hand the bond had snapped into place immediately. Bonding them together irreversibly.

The chaos had only started when Molly came home and discovered them still in a heated embrace. When she had realized that Arthur had gotten free from all restrictions she had immediately called for Dumbledore. All their carefully laid plans were for nothing should those three escape!

Fabian and Gideon, still busy with pampering Arthur, had been surprised when the doors were blasted open and Dumbledore entered with their sister.

“Dumbledore! What’s the meaning of this?!” Fabian growled at the headmaster and leader of the order of the phoenix. 

Gideon stood in front of Arthur, protecting him with his own body.

“I’m sorry, my boys. I cannot allow you to remain free.” The smirk on the headmaster’s face looked strange.

Shaking his head in disbelief Fabian asked, “What do you mean? Has this anything to do with those strange bonds on all of us?”

“What about the love potion found in my blood?” Arthur inquired gently from behind Gideon.

“Don’t worry, dear. The headmaster is just doing this for the greater good!” A flash of light blinded them for just a moment and then they knew nothing more.

 

~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~

Arthur remembered waking up. With Molly in his bed and her pregnant with his first child. He felt an ache so deep, but wasn’t able to identify it. When he mentioned it to Molly Albus came over and locked the bond down tighter. After that Arthur was never the same. Feelings became muffled, free will was gone…

Now, after the release the ache was back. Pulling him in a certain direction. But he couldn’t leave Percy alone. The twins were busy bonding and Bill was with Fleur.

But he couldn’t wait any longer.

He had to find them.

~~~~~

After that the discussion had ended Luna was left to recover while Severus reviewed the vision given to him. Harry prepared himself for a longer travel, packing up his invisibility cloak.

In the meantime the dark lord had talked to his followers Lucius and Bellatrix.

He convinced Lucius that Draco would be save with his mate staying at Hogwarts. Bellatrix, who had taken the divorce from Rodolphus in stride, hoping to find her own mate at least, had been glad to get out of the school and back into action. Everything was just too peaceful and she needed a bit of a fight.

Sometime after that Lucius was busy helping Severus packing up potions, shrinking and storing them securely. The travel to America would be done by international portkey. Amelia had already permitted the usage.

The only problem Lucius had was with Draco. He knew his son was old enough, he knew his son would be safe. He had his mate and friends to take care of him. But Draco didn’t want to let his father go. The alpha within him wanting to protect his omega father, taking care of him until his father’s alpha was found.

 

~~~~~Flashback~~~~~

Lucius smirked. The reminder of his son standing in front of him, still a head smaller than him, glaring at his fiercely. Knowing his son meant well he sent a low powered stinging hex at him, laughing at the yelp resulting in it hitting. “Draco, I have taken care of myself since long before you came around.”

“But you’ve never been an omega! What if there is someone taking advantage of you?! You heard the damn prophecy from Lovegood. What she said about you, what she saw!” Draco wanted to tie his father down, not wanting him to leave.

Sighing Lucius replied, “Dragon, look at me.” When their eyes locked Lucius continued, “If there is a chance of me finding my alpha I have to take it. You would have done the same thing for Neville, right? Furthermore, I will not be outside alone. There is no safer place than with your godfather. He is my best friend and an alpha. He already promised to protect me.” Lucius rolled his eyes thinking about his friend’s overprotective tendencies.

“Uncle Sev promised that?” Draco trusted his godfather the same way he trusted his father. While his mother had not been around much, always busy with her discreet affairs, his father and uncle had taken care of him. Playing, teaching and just being there whenever he needed them.

The short nod he received calmed down a few of his nerves. “Will you promise to stay in contact?”

Lucius had handed over a small parcel, “Here. Black gave them to me.”

Unpacking Draco soon discovered two small handheld mirror. “What are they for?” He turned them over puzzling over their use.

Pointing out the runes on the back Lucius replied, “Sirius has always been an expert on runes and charms. He linked these mirrors.” Taking a mirror Lucius held it up, “Voco Draco!”

The other mirror gave a sound and started vibrating.

Fascinated Draco looked at the small item. Turning it around he saw his father’s face in the mirror. “What do I have to do now, father?”

“Press the rune at the back to activate it. The image should become clearer.”

Seeing the connection establish Draco looked at his father in wonder, “I can contact you anytime?”

“Always, my Dragon.”

~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~

 

Now standing at the entrance of Hogwarts Lucius felt a tingle of anticipation. He would finally find his alpha! Would he like him? How would he be? Is he a magical person or muggle? Would he find him attractive?

Severus looked at the practically vibrating blond. He couldn’t even tease him. The potions master was just as excited. Thanks to the vision Luna had provided he knew his mate’s face. His first glimpse at him had made the wizard blush. The lithe body, the blue sparkling eyes, the graceful hands… Severus didn’t yet know his mate, but he had a crush on him already!

The dark wizard looked at the two teenager that would be joining them. He understood Potter coming with them. The boy had more luck than knowledge, but he could take care of himself at least! But the Lovegood girl… He didn’t think she had any experience in battle. He didn’t know her spell range or power. The small girl looked so fragile like a breeze could blow her over!

Now she stood there with Potter, talking to the dark lord like they had been friends since forever. Laughing at something the dark lord said with Potter looking uncomfortable.

Shaking his head Severus turned his head to the last person to join them. Bellatrix Lestrange was a scary witch. Powerful and insane, a dangerous combination. But somehow she would play an important part in this strange adventure. She witch hadn't even asked why she should join them. She followed her lord and master blindly. The only problem she had was with Potter. The boy was her master's omega. She thought him unworthy of her master. She would prefer to be the dark lord's mate, but being a beta denied her the destiny she deserved!

"Mrs. Lovegood, should we start?" Severus focused on the girl.

"Sure, Professor!"

Amelia Bones was standing there, looking at them, "Are you sure it is wise to leave the wards?"

"We have to find them, Minister. Otherwise all will be lost." Luna admonished the minister. They had already discussed this. All of them knew the danger of leaving the wards, of traveling internationally when the situation was unclear.

"Do you really think there will be a cure? Or do you just want to go there because it concerns your mate?" Amelia asked her gently.

The laugh Luna emitted startled them all, "Do you really think I would endanger everyone just to find my alpha? I would've gone alone. But there are so many people involved, so many destinies entwined and so many lives depend on our success."

Nodding in acknowledgement Amelia handed the portkey to Severus.

"Godspeed and come back safely."

"Minister, would you please take care of Siri while I'm gone?" Harry couldn't help but ask.

"You think he will listen to me, Harry?" Amusement flashed in Amelia's eyes.

Embarrassed Harry cleared his throat, "Moony... I mean Professor Lupin is still busy with his alpha. Usually I would rely on him... Siri didn't really say if he would be willing to be courted by the Lestrange brothers. What happens when they corner him and he isn't willing? Or if he agrees but regrets it because the healing has not been finished..."

"Harry, calm down." The deep voice behind him startled Harry. He had not heard the alpha, his alpha his mind whispered, approach. "Both Rodolphus and Rabastan are honorable men. They would never do anything to harm their omega."

"But what if doesn't want to be their omega!"

Taking hold of Harry's shoulders the alpha turned him around gently, "I think he will find them irresistible." Smiling at Harry he nodded into the direction of the doors.

Harry turned his head and saw his godfather walking over to them. The Lestrange brothers right beside him, talking animatedly. While looking at his godfather Harry saw a spark in the grey and haunted eyes. The spark hadn't been there before...

When Sirius saw Harry looking at him his face lit up even further, "Pup!" Bounding over the excited man took Harry in his arms, hugging him tightly. Harry felt tears rising in his eyes. He had always wished for someone to care for him, to love him. He always imagined a hug like this from his parents and family. And finally he had that family!

"Siri!" Sirius leaned back to look at Harry.

"Are you really sure, you want to do that, pup?"

"Yes, I have to!"

"Nobody can make you do this..."

"I know. But this is the first time I got to make my own decisions. Luna told me it would be better if I joined them, but it wasn't necessary..." Harry felt grief overcome him, "If Ron or ‘Mione had been here, they would have told me what to do, but not Luna!"

"And Voldemort is with me..."

"Tom."

"...What?"

The hand on his shoulder tightened, "You are my mate, Harry. You and your family may call me by my first name... Luna does it anyway."

The blond girl shrugged, "You're Harry's alpha. I'm no threat to you."

"Tom." Sirius held out his hand, waiting for the dark lord to shake it. "Please take care of my little pup, alright?"

Looking at Black and seeing the worried glint in his eyes he replied, "I give you my oath that he won't ever come to harm under my watch."

Magic flowed through them both. The oath binding them in that moment.

"You take care of yourself, Padfoot, you hear?" Harry hugged his godfather again, not really wanting to leave his father figure behind. They had discussed it beforehand. Sirius wanted to join them, but he was too weak, due to the dementors influence on him, and unstable. He would be more in danger, easily distracted, and that wouldn't help them after all. It had been hard to hear for the wizard, but after trying to argue and not getting anywhere he admitted defeat. Sirius had relented when Snape told him about his oath to protect Harry. And he knew Lucius would take care of Harry as well, of both omegas really.

After a last tearful hug Amelia sent her patronus to Professor McGonagall, instructing her to lower the wards and let the group leave. Aurors were getting ready to push back the walkers should any manage to enter through the lowered wards.

The group left.

Leaving behind a worried godfather and the fear that this was the last time they would see each other.

Tbc  
 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments and kudos! I'm hoping for weekly updates from now on! 
> 
> AN: Warning mentioned past child abuse

Chapter 14 

Daryl and Merle was both spitting mad. Rick had gone off after Sophia on his own. Looking for the little girl after they were stuck in a blockage of piled up cars with a herd of walkers passing them by. Sure, the girl had gotten scared, they could understand that. But their omega taking off after her, without waiting for them!

Following the trail Rick had left in the surrounding forest they heard a shot being fired. Instantly on alert they starting running when pain tore through the bond with the omega. RICK!

Daryl was a bit faster than Merle, when he entered the clearing he saw Sophia kneeling next to Rick, who was laid out on the ground, and a dead deer. "Sophia!"

Crying the girl looked at the approaching alphas, shrinking back when their fierce gazes locked onto her. "I'm sorry! It's all my fault..." The arms enveloping her surprised her a bit. The grip firm, but not hurting. Daddy would have punished her by now, hit her and yelled...

"Glad you're ok, girly!" Merle soothed her, eyes locked on Rick.

Blood was streaming down the omega's side. Rick continued to put pressure on it, trying to keep the wound closed, to keep from bleeding too much.

"Rick?" Daryl knelt next to the wounded man.

A gasp left Rick's throat when Daryl put even more pressure in the wound, "I found Sophia... We saw that deer, it seemed docile... When she tried to pet it there was a shot... I think it hit the deer and went through..."

Rustling in the forest made Merle tense up, preparing for walkers having heard the shot.

Surprise tore through them when a man entered the clearing. He was overweight, in his late 40s, with a gray beard. "I'm so sorry! Is he alright?! I didn't mean to hit him!"

The man's panic seemed genuine.

Merle still had his gun trained on the approaching man, "You shot him!"

"I was hunting the deer, I swear I didn't see him there!"

"Merle..." Rick's voice was weak. "I think it was an accident..."

"That accident got you shot, omega!" Daryl snarled, continuing to hold Rick.

"Omega?!" Otis started sweating for sure now. "I can get you to a doctor, please let me help!"

Relief, but also suspicion, tore through the alphas. Doctor were really rare these days. "Merle! You get back to the others, take Sophia with you. Tell them what happened. You! Where are we going?"

Otis replied immediately, "It's two miles west from here. A farm, family name's Greene, Hershel Greene."

Merle nodded and stared the man down, "If anything else happens to my brother and our omega you're a dead fucker. Understood?!"

Hastily nodding Otis grabbed hold of Rick while Daryl guarded them. He didn't like it at all. A stranger touching Rick, carrying him. But he didn't trust the dumbass to have their backs.

While Otis led them to the farm and the promised doctor, Merle and Sophia made their way back to the others on the highway. Once packed up the worried group made haste to get to the promised farm as soon as possible.

When they got there Daryl was sitting outside. Bloody hands in front of him and head down, the betas feared the worst.

Glenn looked worried, "Is he...?"

Daryl shook his head without looking at them "Still alive, but hurt bad."

Carl was shocked, his dad was hurt, shot again. "Will he be alright?"

The uncertainty in the kid's voice tugged at Daryl's heart, "I hope so." Tugging the kid close Daryl held him gently, making him scent the soothing pheromones. Calming himself at the same time.

"Who cares?" Lori snarled. Now her fucking husband left her, too! And she still had no substitute. The older Dixon proved to be resistant to her advances. When she tried to get closer to Edwin Jenner Amy had made her claim very clear. Who would have thought that Lori would be the catalyst for them to bond so quickly? The only other beta she would have tolerated was Glenn, but Dale and Andrea had kept an eye on the shy guy.

Snarling in fury Daryl grabbed her throat, "Who cares?! It's your fucking ex-husband, bitch! He takes care of us all, is the leader of the group and you can go fuck yourself! If he dies you're fucking gone from our pack!"

Lori's eyes widened, "You would banish me?!" The shrill voice made them wince. "ME?! I'm doing everything to keep us all together, I should receive the respect you're giving to the useless omega..."

Andrea snorted in disbelief, "You're talking about respect? Really? You cannot even take care of yourself! You never did one thing for the group that didn't benefit yourself. You abandoned your son while fucking Shane, you cheated on your husband when he joined us and then you are surprised when they don't come crawling back to you?! Are you fucking serious?"

Dale looked at Andrea in surprise. She had always had a mouth on her, but he hadn't seen her explode like that before. "Calm down, Andrea. We are guests here and should behave like that."

Andrea looked ready to object just as the door opened and an older, grandfatherly man stepped outside. "I don't have the right equipment at the farm to successfully conduct such an operation. I've hooked him up on a blood transfusion, luckily he had the same blood type as Maggi, my daughter. Otis will go to the high school, they set up a FEMA (AN: Federal Emergency Management Agency) there when it all started out. Here is the list." Handing the list to Otis the old man turned to Daryl, making him out as an alpha, "My name is Hershel Greene, welcome to my farm. I've to apologize for Otis shooting your omega, he explained to me that it was really an accident. Hershel held out his hand for Daryl to shake.

Wary but relieved that the old man seemed to know what he did Daryl took his hand, "Daryl Dixon. Seems like an accident, as long as Rick is fine..." Shaking his head Daryl looked at the others. He knew they didn't trust these people, and why should they? "Glenn, would you go with him and Merle? You're the quickest and most experienced in raids."

Shocked Glenn looked at the alpha. He was trusted enough to take care of this? "Sure, as long as Merle keeps my ass safe!"

Merle smirked, "Promise to keep them from getting any Chinese food, would probably give them bad stomach anyway!"

"How often do I have to tell you, Merle? I'm not Chinese!"

Merle grabbed Glenn's shoulder and they made their way over to the cars, where Otis was already waiting, nervous to be around Merle.

Daryl meanwhile looked at Hershel, "Can we see Rick now?"

Hershel looked at the clearly distressed alpha, "Only for a minute and just two of you." Leaning down Hershel looked at Carl, "Am I right in assuming, that Rick is your father?" Receiving a tearful nod from the boy he continued, "Then you should join your alpha in keeping your dad company."

~~~~~  
Hershel was glad that the three men had gotten back so quickly. Using the instruments he finally managed to take out the remaining pieces and stitch up the wound. He had seen the old gunshot wound and had asked the man’s son how that had happened.

When informed that the man had been a sheriff Hershel felt relieved. He could trust in the integrity of such a man, even after everything that had happened.

He hadn’t been sure what to make of the mixed up group. The two alphas seemed like typical rednecks. But he had also seen the care extended by them to all members of their group. Sure, the most important member seemed to be the omega, followed shortly by the omega’s son and the little girl and her mother. Then came the other members. But they didn’t act different around the betas, it didn’t matter if the beta was a woman, an older man, Asian and black… They were all in the same hierarchy and didn’t suffer for it. 

The only outcast seemed to be the tall, brown haired woman. From Carl’s stories Hershel discovered her to be his mother. But Hershel had to admit, that she grated on his nerves. She acted self-important and tried to boss around his assistant Patricia, Otis’ wife. 

If not for the hurt omega he would have told her to leave his farm. As it was, he forbid her from entering the house at all.

Daryl had only smirked, “Seen right through her, have you, old man?”

Snorting at the familiar way of being addressed Hershel replied, “It’s not that difficult. Not even her son likes her and she behaves like a snotty nosed toddler.” Shaking his head he continued, “I’ll not allow her to talk to my people like that.”

Daryl nodded in understanding, “No comment from me! She’s a bitch, tried to fuck my brother after losing her husband because she cheated on him with his best friend before shit went down.”

“Carl knew that?”

“Yup, told us that he’d seen them together, shortly before his dad was shot the first time.”

“Some people are just unable to remain faithful.”

A weak voice from the bed drew their attention, “…her loss…”

Daryl practically ran over to the bed, taking Rick’s hand, “Hey, look who opened those blu’ eyes!”

“Hey, what happened?” Rick was weak. With his voice raspy and throat dry he was glad when a glass was passed to him with a straw. Blinking at the unknown man he looked at Daryl for reassurance.

“That’s Hershel, he’s a doc. You got shot while petting the fucking deer. His farm hand had shot you, brought us here and the doc stitched you up.” Squeezing the hand held in his Daryl locked eyes with Rick, “You had us worried, man.”

A weak squeeze was the answer to that. Rick soon fell asleep again, resting while he could.

Outside Carl, Sophia and Beth were running around playing hide and seek. For once without a care in the world.

Beth, the youngest daughter of Hershel, had the advantage as she had grown up on the farm. She hadn’t thought to warn the two smaller children to stay away from the barn.

That was the reason why everyone was shocked by the loud scream from Sophia.

The little girl had climbed into the barn, having found it locked. Using the window above the climbed in quickly and went down the ladder. Giggling at her own cleverness for a hiding place and found herself face to face with at least eight walkers. The scream she let out in fright drove those monsters wild. They reached for her, drawing blood and tearing her shirt.

But Sophia managed to climb the ladder back up. She started crying when she heard the frenzy the walkers went into smelling her blood and hearing her.

Relief tore through her when the door below was kicked open and the walkers were distracted by easier prey.

Sophia was startled when she was grabbed from behind and struggled wildly, trying to tear away from the walker… It took her a few seconds to recognize Maggi’s voice, the older daughter of Hershel.

“Sophia, calm down.” It was softly spoken again and again while downstairs the shots had stopped. Signaling the end of the walkers.

Sophia threw her arms around Maggi, hiding her face and crying in relief and fright. The pain of the scratches not yet registering.

Carol was nearly hysterical seeing her little daughter hurt and crying, and unable to get to her. “SOPHIA!”

Dale stood by her side. Merle and Daryl had taken care of the walkers in the barn, while T-Dog and Glenn had stood watch, covering their backs.

Andrea, Amy and Edwin had remained with Beth and Jimmy, Beth’s cousin, keeping them and Hershel from stopping the others.

The quiet was only interrupted by a noise from the farm house.

“NOOO! Mom!!!”

Running inside the group was surprised to see Lori holding a knife, kneeling on Rick’s bed.

Carl stood at the door, having discovered his mother trying to kill his father. He knew there was nothing he could do… His voice had startled Lori from the zone she had entered. She had almost managed to erase the damned omega from the group.

The group at the door didn’t dare come closer, fearing her losing her mind entirely. They had seen Otis’ and Patricia’s bodies downstairs. On first glance Hershel was sure that they had been stabbed. Regarding the blood clinging to Lori’s hand and the knife he was certain as to whom had done that.

“Lori, take the knife down.” Daryl had trained his bow on her. He would shoot her before she could harm Rick.

“It’s all his fault! Why couldn’t he turn a blind eye like he did in the past?! It was always so easy, why couldn’t it stay like that!” Lori ranted. Spit flying from her mouth, madness shining through her eyes.

“Did you kill stab Otis and Patricia?” Hershel asked, no inflection in his voice.

Sneering at him Lori replied hateful, “If I can’t have my husband back, why should anyone else have one?!”

“I’ll shoot you, bitch.” Merle snarled.

Lori glared at him, “You can’t get anything right, so why should I believe you to get that done?” A glint and a small flex of her arm was the only warning they got.

A strange light hit Lori just as the arrow was shot. She toppled over and hit the floor hard, unconscious but alive.

“You will not harm my omega!” 

tbc


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plan had really been to update weekly… But the story just wants to be written so badly that it’s not leaving me alone. Furthermore, I thrive on comments and kudos ;-) I hope you like the new chapter!
> 
> AN: Warnings for mentioned past abuse and rape, and a small more explicit scene.

Chapter 15 

Severus, Luna, Tom, Harry, Lucius and Bellatrix had stepped out of the wards. They had managed to avoid the walkers getting into the castle. As soon as the wards were back up Lucius and Tom had used fiendfyre and had eliminated the walkers surrounding Hogwarts. That way they were prepared to use the portkey.

Taking hold of the portkey Severus activated it. The tugging behind the navel was even worse than usual! It seemed to take hours as they were whirled around and many a times Luna and Harry, the most unexperienced of the group, felt their grips slipping.

When they finally landed it was with a jarring impact. The adults stumbled, while the two teens pitched forward, hitting the ground hard.

The snarling surprised them, looking around they found themselves in the crater of what must have been a very strong explosion. There were walkers quickly approaching them. Some seemed badly burnt, missing limbs, even crawling to them for an easy meal.

Luna and Harry jumped up, startled by the danger they found themselves in. 

The adults just calmly took out their wands.

Bellatrix, glint of madness flashing in her eyes, gave a crazy laugh and attacked with relish, “Sectumsempra! Incendio! Bombarda!”

“Protego!” Lucius quickly shot of the spell to protect the teens. He had only just now seen the small wound on Lovegood’s face. Probably scratched on the ground from the landing.

The blue light would keep them safe, but it seemed unneeded as Bella quickly decimated the walkers. Firing off spell after spell, happy to finally let her magic free again!

Tom sighed and looked at Severus, “You think we made a mistake taking her with us?” He knew Bellatrix was unstable, letting her remain at the castle, unsupervised, could have resulted in disaster.

The potions master shrugged, not taking his eyes of the crazy witch he replied, “Maybe you should have gotten rid of her a long time ago?” At the inquiring gaze he continued, “She’s been hard on Harry since she discovered him being your omega. I would be very careful about leaving her in his vicinity.”

The hard and cold look on the dark lord’s face reminded Severus as to why the wizard had been feared, “If she harms but one hair her life is forfeited!” Tom turned around and, with just a flash of magic, apparated within the protego shield, cast by Lucius.

Even Lucius was stunned. It was almost impossible to get into the shield, without breaking the spell first. It seemed that that didn’t account for worried dark lord’s…

Looking Harry over, wand in hand and slowly running diagnostic charms, Tom slowly calmed down. “Could you please take a look at Luna?” Harry’s voice shook Tom from the zone he had entered.

A quick glance to his side revealed the young girl with a scratch on her cheek, she seemed to be holding her arm. “Come here, girl!”

A giggle tore from the blond seer, “Yes, Tom!” She was unafraid, even in the face of his irritation.

She stepped forward, not even flinching the tiniest bit, when he raised his wand and used the diagnostic spells on her as well. “Just a bruise from hitting the ground and this tiny scratch. Nothing serious.”

“No Sirius remained at the castle, wanting to bond.” Luna replied.

Harry laughed at the confused look crossing his alpha’s face. The joke had been old when it was established in his parents’ childhood. But they all liked to use it, as it always brought out smiles on faces. The look on Snape’s and Lucius’ faces was even better as they sighed in exaggeration, knowing the joke inside and out.

Then the rest of what Luna had said registered with them, “Bond?!”

“Yes, he needs them as a focus. As he heals his control will need to be reestablished. The magic locked up inside will seek an outlet. Sirius is very powerful, he could blow up the school with the wards.”

Severus looked worried, “He is that strong? There has never been an indication for such excessive magical strength…”

Luna focused on him, “He had been abused by his family, when he came to Hogwarts the former headmaster saw his potential and locked it down. He bound over 80 percent of his magical power. He received ‘Outstandings’ in every subject despite the blocks. Should he release that much backlogged power all at once, there will be nothing left for us to return to.”

“Why didn’t you say anything sooner?” Harry was frantic, the desire to go back to Hogwarts and protect his Siri was so strong.

Luna shook her head, “He doesn’t need us. He needs his focus, his senses will tell him where to find it. He needs his mates, taking in the burden of their omega being magical stronger, but physically in need of protection. Interfering would endanger Sirius. It could result in him denying the bond, burning him from the inside, before exploding outward.”

Lucius looked thoughtful, “I remember Narcissa telling me about her cousin being the white sheep of the Blacks. She didn’t say why, other than him being a muggle lover. One time he had been thrown down the stairs by that crazy house-elf. Regulus was always the loved child, while Sirius was the dirty secret…”

The hate burning in Harry caused the wind to pick up around them, calming only when Tom gently grabbed his shoulder, “It’s done, Harry. All that was in the past, we can only step forward.”

“I hate them…”

“And you are allowed to do that. But don’t let that hate consume you. Look where it led me to. I hated my father so much I did everything to destroy all ties, to destroy all muggles because they were guilty by association. I lost my way, was blinded. The machinations from Dumbledore wouldn’t have gone undetected that long if it hadn’t been for my blindness.” Tugging Harry against him Tom promised, “I will always look after you and yours, Harry.” He nuzzled the teen’s head gently. Inhaling his scent and calming both of them in the process.

“Here, Ms. Lovegood.” Severus had taken out his potions case, handing Luna a small vial of healing potion.

“Thank you, Professor!” 

In the background the sudden silence brought them back to the reality. Bellatrix was standing among the charred remains of the walkers… It seemed like she had taken down all thirty of them without any support from them. 

At the surprised looks she received the dark witch cackled, “What a rush! Can we go now?”

Luna giggled after taking the potion, the scratch already healing.

Lucius on the other hand looked at them worried. “And where should we go?” They turned to look at the blond witch. “Ms. Lovegood, do you know the way?”

The young witch looked at them, wondering why they would ask her if they knew the vision she had, “We have to find the Greene Farm.”

“How? It’s not like we can just look in the phone directory…” Harry asked.

“Point me, Rick Grimes.” Severus held his wand up, feeling a tugging sensation.

When the wand glowed they knew it had worked. Everybody took out their shrunken brooms and they flew in the direction pointed.

~~~~~

Meanwhile at Hogwarts Sirius had just finished his session with the mind healer. It had been just two weeks since the bonds had been released. He felt unsteady. Uncertain about his own mind. Sometime he thought he saw a shadow moving when it shouldn’t, he felt paranoid. Only his godson and best friend knew that. Sirius had told them in a moment of panic, admitting to a weakness he never should have… Moony had been thoughtful, saying it could be caused by the long term exposure. 

Sirius had fled from Azkaban approx. two years ago. The time after that he had been locked up in Grimmauld Place, suffering with the blasted house-elf Kreacher and the portrait of his long dead mother cursing and insulting him at every turn. 

This living condition did really not help him heal. The constant darkness, reminders of a long dead and miserable childhood, the knowledge that he had escaped to his best friend’s, James Potter, house and that said best friend had died… 

Sirius still thought it all his own fault.

Jamie and Lily would have still been alive, if Sirius hadn’t convinced them to exchange the secret keeper. He had wanted Peter to feel included into the group, he had gone to them begging them to use Peter while he played the decoy.

Thinking back on it, it had come up in a conversation he had had with Dumbledore. Did that mean the manipulative bastard was at fault?

The old man had done everything to get Harry alone, miserable and depending on him. According to Gringotts Dumbledore had paid the Dursleys with money coming from Harry’s own accounts. How did he get the access? And why would the Weasleys receive money as well? 

The goblins had sent an overview to Sirius. The Black and Potter accounts were under his control until Harry came off age. He was the godfather and magical guardian. Due to the fact that he was imprisoned, but never received a trial, he hadn’t lost his rights. Maybe that was why Dumbledore had kept him locked up. Sirius wouldn’t have been able to contact anyone, not even the goblins.

All that was weighing heavily on his mind. The mind healer had diagnosed him with severe depression. And now that Moony was busy with his new alpha and his pup had gone on a mission to stop the apocalypse… Or more of the apocalypse… Never mind! He was alone and lonely and would have succumbed to the depression if not for the two new rays of light in his life.

Not that the Lestrange brothers were light. But they weren’t the evil bastards he thought he had known.

When they had entered the castle it had been like the blood in his veins was running hot.

When they had met after the bonds, barriers and potions had been erased, it had been like his very soul was calling for them, to them, wanting to be with them and stay united forever.

Since then he had registered his body changing. The night before Harry had left with the others had been hard. The pain tearing through him had almost felt as bad as the cruciatus. After two hours of pain he had managed to call for Madam Pomfrey, but she hadn’t been able to help.

The changes were upon them all. All omegas, the elder at least, would have to suffer through the changes. The younger generation would have it easier as the process was more slow-going and gradual.

 

~~~~~Flashback~~~~~

Poppy had checked him over the day after and had found him a fully functional omega. Remus had managed to be with him for the checkup, Fenrir waiting outside the infirmary. For Remus it had been different. His biology would be changed with the oncoming full moon, the transformation back would take care of it.

When cleared by Poppy Sirius left to find his godson.

On the way he was suddenly tugged into a dark alcove. Surprised but not frightened, he could scent them, Sirius remained still but prepared should the worst come to play.

“Sirius.” The voice was like gravel and made goosebumps appear on the Black Lord’s arms. 

The second voice was just as intense, “You smell so good.” 

Sirius shuddered. Arousal slamming into him. His knees went weak and he felt his body reacting to his alphas proximity. 

The nuzzling on his neck almost made him overload. Relief of this kind had been achieved a lifetime ago.

The kiss to his cheek and the arms around him calmed his down again. The two brothers didn’t go any further. There was no inappropriate touching, no caresses to sensitive parts. Just them holding him and breathing him in.

“Rodolphus. Rabastan.”

The two alphas could smell the arousal, the pheromones their omega released. But they knew of his problems, the pain he suffered. They knew they wouldn’t rush him. 

“Omega,” Rabastan, who was standing in front of Sirius pulled back a bit to look into the gray flashing eyes, “Will you allow us to court you?”

Rodolphus stopped nuzzling into Sirius’ neck and tried to resist kissing or nibbling the omega’s ear, “Will you allow us to prove ourselves worthy of you? Will you give us the chance to show you we can provide for you?”

Swallowing hard Sirius nodded, “I feel the same way… You draw me in like nothing else… I want… I want you to be with me and be a part of you. I want to feel you and taste you!” Sirius got lost in his own fantasy. Stimulating the alphas and himself to the point of no return.

Rabastan attacked his mouth in a desperate kiss. Tongues dancing together wet and messy while Rodolphus bit and nibbled the tempting neck.

The hardness pressing into his own made Sirius moan in desperation. Trusting his instincts he hooked his right leg around Rabastan’s hip, pulling him closer. Thrusting against the answering hardness moans escaped both of them. Kiss turning even messier when the tension of both of them was released suddenly. 

Sirius moan of completion was cut off as Rodolphus took hold of his chin and tugged his head back, claiming his own kisses, while pumping his hips against Sirius bottom. The wetness Sirius felt there was only partly due to the alphas leaking cock. Some came from his depths, slicking the way, preparation for the hot hardness invading him. But that didn’t happen. Rodolphus came just as quick as Rabastan and Sirius had done. 

All three were breathing hard. Sirius hanging limply, only supported by both alphas taking his weight. Cum was slowly drying in all of their trousers, taking away the euphoria of the release.

The release, coupled with the loneliness and despair he had felt prior to the changes made Sirius tear up. Sobbing into Rabastan’s shoulder he felt so weak and fragile. One wrong word from his alphas would destroy him.

But there were no cruel words. 

“Please calm down, Love!” Rabastan was hugging him tightly. Unable to bear the omega’s pain and thinking himself the cause.

Rodolphus was silent, just breathing in deeply and kissing the hair on Sirius head.

Some time went on with them standing like that. Rodolphus finally managed to get his wand and clean them with a quick spell.

When Sirius finally calmed down enough he registered that the alpha in front of him was still holding onto his leg around the narrow hip, caressing his knee. Standing up straight Sirius didn’t dare look at his alphas, “I’m sorry…”

“For what?”

“You asked to court me and here I’m behaving like a desperate whore…”

The snarl leaving Rodolphus throat made Sirius look up, “Don’t ever call yourself that!” Taking hold of the slim shoulders the alpha continued, “You’re no whore! You’re our mate. Once we court you properly we will claim you, if you want us.” Hushing Sirius when he started to interrupt the usually quieter brother shook him gently, “This was us needing closure. It came from all of us. We wouldn’t want to do anything you didn’t choose. If you don’t want us like that, so be it. If you want us at all, we will be happy with everything you can give us. But we will wait until you’re healed. We won’t trap you in a relationship or bond that you don’t really want.”

Rabastan nodded pressing a quick and innocent kiss to the corner of Sirius’ mouth, “We will wait for you, Love. There is no pressure, we will be with you all the way if you want us there. But you will have to be honest with us if we become a bit overbearing. We want you safe and happy more than anything else.”

After talking for a few more minutes the brothers had accompanied him to the groups meeting point. Seeing Harry leave had been hard, but the thought of going with him and leaving his suitors, his alphas, was unbearable. Sirius had sworn to get better quickly, to become whole again and then he would make his decision. Hopefully it would be the right one!

~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~

Now on his way back from the healer Sirius was surprised to find Peeves, the mischievous ghost waiting for him. They had become fast friends when he had attended Hogwarts. Only the marauders had known about the friendship.

“Siri, I found them!” Peeves’ was talking quickly.

Confused Sirius looked at his friend, “Who?”

“The Prewett brothers!” 

Startled Sirius started running towards Minister Bones’ office, talking to the ghost on the way, “Where are they?”

“Locked up in a part of the dungeon cut off by a barrier. I didn’t even know the wall was an illusion until I went through.”

“An illusion? Who put it there? Did you recognize the magic behind it?” Sirius asked, coming to a stop in front of the door leading to the ministries makeshift offices.

“Dumbledore.” Peeves growled out.

After explaining it quickly to the minister and Moody they left just as quickly. Making their way to the dungeons following the ghost.

What they found was worse than they had expected. Taking down the barrier took a bit time. When finally down they entered a small array of cells, all without sunlight.

The first cell only held the remains of a human, leaving behind only bones and dirty clothes.

The second on the other hand held a man in his late thirties, long brown hair flowing in greasy tangles all over his back. Hands chained tightly to the wall giving him no chance to move. The left arm was bent in an unnatural way indicating it having been broken or dislocated at some point. The whole body looked emaciated. 

Sirius unlocked the door and the man looked up sharply, “Coming to gloat again you old bastard?!”

Seeing the shocked Sirius standing in the door the eyes widened in disbelief, “Sirius…”

“Fabian.” Sirius breathed out. Shocked to find his friend alive and, if not well than at least alive. “God, Fabian, you’re really alive!” Taking care of the injuries Sirius hugged his friend, ignoring the growls from his alphas. Where had they come from anyway?

“Sirius…Sirius…” Fabian seemed feverish all of a sudden. Not daring to hope, to believe that this was reality. That maybe he would see his mate again. And his brother… “Where is Gideon?”

Releasing his friend and taking off the chains Sirius didn’t dare look at his friend, “We have only seen the other cell. Minister Bones, could you please check the other cells and see who else is here?”

Amelia went outside, leaving Poppy and Sirius with the hurt man.

She found the next cell quickly. When she opened it there was another man, he had the same facial bone structure as Fabian Prewett. She felt safe to assume this was his brother.

“Gideon Prewett?” She stepped forward slowly, not wanting to startle the other man.

Eyes opened, glaring at her balefully, “Who are you, sister? Another illusion by Dumblefuck? Go the hell away!” The snarl leaving his throat almost made her step back.

“Gideon! Stop being an arsehole!” Sirius stepped into the cell, Fabian supported by him.

Eyes almost bugging out Gideon sobbed out, “Fabian!” Tugging harder and harder on the chains still tying him down Gideon only ceased when Sirius quickly led Fabian closer. Fabian hugged his brother closer than should have been comfortable. The alphas hadn’t seen each other since Dumbledore had locked them away, staging their deaths. Sobbing into each other no tears escaped them, their bodies too dried out and emaciated to produce tears.

Sirius meanwhile opened the chains and caught the two brothers when the strength left them tumbling to the floor. When Gideon looked at the unfamiliar arms around him he recognized Sirius.

“Siri…” He breathed out, voice lost to the trauma catching up to them.

“Yes, Gideon. I’m so glad you two are alive!” Sirius felt tears rising in his eyes. Finally he had good news… “Arthur will be so happy to see you two!”

Heads whipping around both alphas focused on the now nervous omega, “Arthur is here?” Fabian’s voice was so soft and weak, not daring to hope…

“Is he alright? Dumbledore told us that he had married Molly and had all but forgotten us…” Gideon didn’t dare hope.

Sirius quickly explained the happenings and what Dumbledore had done the whole community. Unable to process everything that happened the brothers allowed Madam Pomfrey to treat them, not wanting their omega to see them like this, while wanting to see him so badly.

~~~~~  
Amelia was stunned. The crimes committed by Dumbledore got worse and worse. They had found three other people kept in the cells.

One was Viktor Krum. The Bulgarian had vanished while travelling from Bulgaria to Hogwarts. He had received permission to court a pureblood wizard and had come to the school to make his intentions known. It was bad luck that he had run into Hermione and she had stunned him, bringing him to the headmaster’s office. After discovering who he wanted to court the dark wizard had been locked up. He had only been in the cell for eight months. Hearing how the world had gone belly up he hoped the best for the enticing young wizard that had managed to catch his interest. When the mother and Lady of the house had given him permission to approach her son he had been so happy. Maybe there was still a chance. He hadn’t been hurt as badly as the others. A badly healed arm and a few bruises that showed up on the medical history.

Another prisoner was Regulus Black. He had been locked up since before the first war had ended, approx. 17 years ago. He was in a bad condition and almost near death. His questioning would have to wait until he recovered enough to be awakened. There were broken bones healed wrong, deep scarred over lacerations on his back and a cut off finger.

The last living prisoner was Barty Crouch Jr. The man everyone had believed to have been kissed by the dementors in Harry’s fourth year, after the whole triwizard tournament. That had been two years ago. The man seemed to have suffered more recently than the others. According to Madam Pomfrey’s diagnostics he had been beaten and raped… But Barty refused to say anything, he was silent as a grave, looking like he wanted to be anywhere else. 

Poppy felt like crying. She wouldn’t let anybody else touch her patients. Not even Mr. Krum, who was the healthiest of the lot, was to be treated by anyone bit her.

She wouldn’t allow them to be hurt further! Some Aurors had tried to take Barty Crouch Jr. into custody. Poppy had replied with throwing them all out, locking the door and warding it against any entry other than the Minerva, the headmistress.

Wishing that Severus was there she made use of everything she had ever learned. Sedating, re-breaking and using all the potions applicable. Taking hours on every patient she slowly managed to heal the worst of it. The emaciation would have to be treated long term. All of them would receive potions for their teeth and hair. Repairing the damage and slowly healing and getting them back as they were before the odyssey.

When Madam Pomfrey finally finished the remembered taking up the cot in her office after setting the alarm to her patients before succumbing to exhausted darkness.

She didn’t hear the headmistress entering through her wards.

She didn’t see her sad eyes, when Minerva looked at the documented injuries and ailments.

Nor did she see the fire burning in those eyes, burning hot and high, showing her as the lioness she has always been.

~~~~~

Directing the group East Severus slowed down until he was hovering above a wide field. They had passed many car wrecks and seen many corpses. They had taken care to use a disillusionment charm, should they come across any muggles. Up until now they hadn’t seen anyone.

But there right in front of them was a farm. They saw people running around, shooting from what Severus and Harry assumed were guns… Was that a crossbow?!

Luna breathed in sharply, seeing her archer alive and well. Her alpha was so close!

Severus felt an urgent pull. At first he was sure to resist but when a cry startled the group below the pull got sharper, hurting him with the urgency.

“He is here…” Severus mumbled, swooping down quickly and storming after the running muggles.

The muggles attention was captured by the woman kneeling on the bed, holding a knife.

Looking closer Severus eyes widened. That was his omega! She was threatening his omega…

The snarl that tore from his throat startled Tom and Lucius, who had followed him inside. Bellatrix and the teens were keeping an eye on their surroundings.

Severus saw the woman glare, heard her speak but couldn’t register the words said. The blood was rushing in his head, deafening him. The smells around them were numerous, but he could clearly scent the enticing omega on the bed, laying still, hurt and defenseless.

When the arm holding the knife flexed, the gesture too much for Severus to take, he pushed the muggles aside. “Stupefy!” The spell was fired off wandless, but not silent. The fury he felt needed an outlet.

Satisfaction hit him hard when the bitch was thrown against the wall, sliding down and hitting the ground hard. He thought her lucky as he saw the arrow lodging in the wall. It would have hit her, killing her instantly.

He would have to remember to thank the archer later.

“You will not harm my omega!” 

The muggles pushed aside the moment before scrambled back, pointing their guns at him and his companions, now disillusioned.

Severus knew that protego would keep them safe, but the bullets could ricochet and hurt his omega and the others.

“Who are you?” The archer snarled at them. Uncertainty pouring from him as he hadn’t seen, felt or smelt them.

“My name is Severus Snape. I’m a wizard from Scotland, these are my companions Lucius Malfoy and Tom Riddle.”

The disbelief was almost palpable.

“Wizard…” The big alpha stepped forward, sneering at Severus. “Sure you are, waving around with a little magic stick, are you?” The insult didn’t jar the potions master. He had heard much wore before.

“Comparing it to your little dick now, you haven’t even seen my wand yet.” Severus sneered.

Tom snorted and Lucius groaned in humiliation. How could Severus stoop down to such levels…

Only the voice on the bed stopped the bigger alpha from throwing himself at the newcomers, “Alpha.”

Daryl went over to the stirring Rick. The way that alpha took hold of HIS omega’s hand rubbed Severus the wrong way. He wanted to tear the bastard away and into pieces for daring to touch what was his!

When blue eyes finally opened and locked onto Daryl Rick stuttered out weakly, “Daryl… Where is he? I heard a voice… Alpha…”

Puzzling out the stuttering mumbles Daryl turned his eyes back to Severus, “It’s you, isn’t it?”

Severus nodded, daring to step closer, “Yes, he’s mine.”

The hand quickly shooting out caught the dark wizard by surprise. The hand clamped on his neck, slamming him against the wall with a small impact, not hurting just holding firmly. Severus registered Lucius taking out his wand, aiming at the rest of the group while Tom held his to the big alpha.

“Listen good, you fucker. This is my pack and Rick choose to belong with us, if he so much as gets scratched, never mind hurt I’ll fucking gut you and leave you for walkers to feed from.” The knife pressed to his stomach emphasized the promise. “He is an important member of our pack, you’ll not harm him or let him be harmed. You’ll not take him away from his son and pack. Understood?”

Severus was too experienced to be frightened easily, but he had to admit that as far as threat went it was a good one. He wasn’t fazed, he had no intention of hurting his omega, ever. Nodding slowly the alpha was relieved when the archer took a step back.

“Alpha…”

Slowly turning to face his omega Severus was surprised to see tears flowing down the most beautiful face he had ever seen. The omega should be smiling, happy, not crying.

“Omega.” Severus slowly stepped closer, stepping over the unconscious bitch on the floor. When he knelt down to get closer to the wounded omega he was surprised when a strong grip on his wrist had him stumble forward. Managing to catch himself in time to avoid crushing and injuring his omega Severus locked eyes with his mate, only inches away now. The scent was almost overwhelming now. He breathed in deeply, slowly getting closer and closer until he was nuzzling into the tempting long neck. The beard scratching his skin was a new experience, but not bad. 

When Severus moved back, or tried to at least, his shoulders were caught and a kiss was pressed to the corner of his mouth. 

Stunning him completely.

“You sure took your time, alpha!” 

tbc


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Warnings for some sexual content, mild character bashing

Chapter 16 

 

“You sure took your time, alpha!” 

Daryl felt the tension in the air as Rick pulled the alpha onto the bed. Even hurt the omega made happy sounds, scenting and nuzzling, breathing in the safety that only the alpha could provide him with.

The archer was a bit sad. Rick had always been important to him and Merle. But now they’d lose him… At least they wouldn’t be his alphas anymore. Hopefully Rick would stay with the pack and not grab Carl and leave.

Nodding to Merle Daryl led all the others outside, giving the newly discovered mates some much needed alone time. Merle grabbed the still unconscious bitch and dragged her outside as well. They still had to decide what to do with her.

Just as he walked past the other wizards, and wasn’t that just simply crazy!!! Daryl breathed in deeply.

A rumble tore from his throat when he smelt the most enticing scent ever. 

He grabbed the blond haired male omega and took hold of the wrists, forcing the wand down. A hand immediately grabbed his own wrist, forcing him to release his hold.

“What do you think you’re doing?!” Was hissed in his ear by the irate alpha.

Daryl tried to escape the tight hold, turning his head he froze when the eyes in front of him turned a deep red. “He smells like my omega, but not really.”

Tom snarled, “And you couldn’t just talk to Lucius?! You had to force him?”

Lucius looked just as stunned. He hadn’t expected to be grabbed like that. Not that it had hurt, but it had been surprising and he had felt helpless in that very second. “You are not my alpha…”

Daryl looked back at the blond. Seeing the fear in those blue grey eyes he felt bad for his harsh treatment. “Sorry, the scent overwhelmed me for a second. Didn’t mean any harm…”

Tom released the other alpha. Glad that the issue had been resolved. “I can understand that, but we are not animals and won’t fall victim to our instincts.”

Daryl nodded, still looking at Lucius. “Whose scent is that on you?”

“Three other members of our group are outside,” Lucius explained, “It could be any of them.”

Heart racing, hope flaring Daryl darted downstairs quickly, almost losing his footing. Stumbling outside the alpha came face to face with a sneering beta and a startled omega. Both smelled wrong, not right. The pain in his heart at the disappointment almost crippled the archer.

“You shouldn’t stop looking so easily, alpha.” The voice, young and female, made Daryl’s head snap up. There she stood, a vision come true. Blond long hair flowing down in waves, small and frail, big blue eyes focused on him and only him!

When the alpha hesitated Luna took a step forward. “I’m not an illusion, alpha.”

Seeing the rough and dirty hand reaching for her made Daryl stop, ashamed. She looked so pure and he would dirty her…

Sighing in exaggeration Luna grabbed the retreating hand and pulled herself in. When the alpha stiffened at her proximity Luna looked up, uncertainty entering her heart for the first time. Didn’t he want her?

The beginning distress rolling of the girl had Daryl snarl inwardly. He had never dared dream about finding his omega. And now that she stood in front of him he was already hurting her. Slowly leaning down he breathed her in deeply. His hands wandered to her hair, smoothing the long tresses back from her face. The delicate arch of her neck, the small but visible swell of her breast, the way her clothes caressed her delicate figure made his blood burn… She seemed so young…

Luna inhaled deeply as well. He smelt like the earth, wild and free. She could smell the scent of death and blood, the unwashed smell not really bothering her. When she felt is hands on her a trembling started in her core. The relief so profound she felt faint for a second.

Forgetting everything around them Daryl took hold of Luna’s face and kissed those tempting lips gently. Finally connecting just like both of them wanted.

After hours, of minutes, they finally released the kiss. Panting hard Daryl felt the bulge in his trouser pulse in need, but knowing that now was not the time he pulled the lithe body up in his arms, enveloping her in his arms.

Luna was panting in need. As far as first kisses could go, this was perfect! She felt and scented his arousal and his reluctance to take this further. She knew she was young, even younger than Harry. And she knew that the changes had yet to take place, making her a true omega. When that happened the pull between them would become irresistible. Desire coursed through her just imagining them bonding, uniting their bodies. The strength he displayed right now just carrying her had her imaging the wildest things. 

The others stood around the new couple. Merle making a crack at his brother’s small and delicate omega. When he didn’t react at all the older alpha saw that the two were lost in each other. A small flare of jealousy hit him. Not that he wanted the girl for himself, rather he wanted to find his own omega… To feel the same satisfaction as oozed from the new pair, be it his brother or Rick upstairs.

Harry had been surprised when he had seen the rough looking alpha storming outside. The disappointment had soured the alpha’s scent when he hadn’t found what he was looking for. The omega was just glad that Luna had been able to rectify that. Now both of them were exuding pheromones, both happy and aroused. Harry felt desire flare within himself when his alpha stepped up next to him, pulling him in his arms and scenting him. 

“Are you alright, Harry?” Tom asked gently. He had seen the wistful glances his omega shot at the new couple.

Nodding Harry leaned into his alpha, safe and happy, “Yes, alpha.” The shudder that tore through Tom took Harry by surprise. The nose at his neck and the lips following shortly after made the omega tremble.

Happiness like he never felt before tore through Tom, “You agree to me courting you, my omega?” The scent of his omega hit Tom hard, the taste of his skin made him want to devour him completely.

“Yes, Tom.” Harry turned to his alpha, leaning forward hesitantly, offering his lips for a kiss. The gentleness took Harry by surprise. He had expected the alpha to be harsh and demanding, but he was gentle and soothing. This kiss was thousand times better than the disgustingly wet kiss with Cho Chang had been!

Lucius and Bella looked at each other in exaggeration. Now there was even more kissing and feelings going on around them! While they never really got along now they were feeling some kind of kinship.

The others from the group seemed to be just as stumped.

The big alpha, who had been introduced as Merle Dixon, had a sour scent that turned pleased when he saw his brother happy.

The others seemed to be happy. The two children, Carl and Sophia, were happily playing with the farm animals under the watchful eyes of the girl’s mother. The betas were excited that two of their group had found their mates. The omega seemed to be highly regarded and the rough alpha wrapped around Luna was really strong and secretly caring. 

When Daryl finally managed to release his omega he looked at her stumped, “I forgot to ask your name, Sweetheart.” The alpha looked to the site, ashamed that he had not even bothered asking her name first.

Giggling lightly the omega looked at her alpha in amusement, “My name is Luna Lovegood, and I’m sixteen years old and go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. My father died just recently, he was bitten, my mother died when I was nine years old. My favorite color is blue, like your eyes, and I’m a seer. I have visions of the future, that is also how we found you and I knew that I would meet you today.”

The flood of information surprised them all, explained some things and raised new questions.

Lucius sighed and started explaining. Why did these things always fall to him?

~~~~~

Meanwhile at Hogwarts Arthur was led into the hospital wing by the giddy twins. Sirius as visited them and had explained that the Prewett twins, their father’s mates, and their uncles, had been found. Afterwards the omega had urged them to wait with bringing Arthur to his alphas as they were still in the process of being healed.

But now the time had come. 

It had been a bit difficult to part Arthur and Percy. Both omegas had become dependent on each other. Arthur with the urge to care for his son and Percy needed the safety provided by his father. Despite Percy being fully grown, the trauma had thrown him into a different mindset. Not wanting Percy to be left alone Bill and Fleur had agreed to take care of him until further notice.

The twins had told Arthur why they were going to the hospital wing. They had just taken hold of his arms and pulled and prodded until he was more or less just following them.

As soon as the doors opened Arthur felt his heart stop.

The scents…

The presences…

His alphas…

Arthur looked up just as the beloved green eyes from the Prewett twins locked unto his own. The bond snapping in place made him fell faint, knees trembling Arthur was only kept standing by his sons. Until he was suddenly enveloped into two sets of arms. The scent overwhelming him, the safety so long denied… Tears were flowing freely by the time Arthur registered Fabian and Gideon whispering to him, caressing his hair, holding his hand and kissing away the tears. Trying to erase the pain of the past years.

“Arthur… Arthur… Arthur…” Neither Fabian nor Gideon could stop whispering their beloved’s name. The sudden tension in their omega caught them by surprise.

“Are you real?” Arthur struggled for breath as he thought he was hallucinating them. “I dreamt of this before, you were never real. Never with me when I woke up. It was always her or I was alone…”

The growl took Arthur aback, “We are here, omega. More real than ever. And the bitch will pay for taking you away from us!” Gideon was spitting mad. He hated their sister and she would be punished, soon.

The kiss Fabian bestowed on Arthur’s trembling lips made the man tear up even more. This felt so real, so good.

Knees trembling in sudden arousal Arthur kissed back furiously. Pent up desire, relief and the long delayed heat slamming into him.

Fabian and Gideon pushed Arthur onto the ground, hands roaming, mouths kissing, licking and nipping. Neither registered the sudden silence as privacy charms were erected. Neither registered the sudden absence of people as they were left alone to renew their bond.

The heat made Arthur slick, preparing him for his alphas. Everything was rushed, hard and fast. The slamming of their bodies, the moans escalating as release drew near. Both alphas taking turns with their omega until they all found their release. The bond snapped into place, binding them tighter than ever. Bodies locked together those three succumbed to exhaustion, never releasing their grips of each other. 

They would have to talk, soon. But for now they would bask in their bond, happy that it wouldn’t be torn apart ever again.

~~~~~

Dean was worried about his friend. Seamus was paler than ever. Since a few days ago the Irish boy hadn’t felt like himself. He was unwell, pale and had tremors. Dean couldn’t really explain it, but it worried him. In regard to the virus he was worried about Seamus getting sick.

As he was leading Seamus to the hospital wing they were met by the Weasley twins. At first the twins tried to deny them the access to the hospital wing, even Dean as a beta could smell the bonding pheromones in the air, but as they saw Seamus getting worse Fred grabbed the boy and hurried them inside. “Madam Pomfrey!”

An area was locked away behind wards, nothing could be seen or heard. But as soon as the four boys walked past the area twin growls echoed sharply.

Regulus Black and Barty Crouch Jr. were startled by the four boys entering. The call for the medi witch took them by surprise. Both men had been healed as much as possible. Both alphas were still weak and taking too many potions to counteract the damage done to their bodies and psyches.

The voice shouting made them react in fright, but the scent drew forth their inner alphas. The scent was so enticing, like nothing ever before. Seeing the red headed alpha twin carrying a sick omega brought them up short. Looking at each other in realization Regulus and Barty recognized each other for the first time. There was a tentative bond between them, indicating them sharing a bond and an omega.

The omega that had just been brought in.

The growls escaping them were surprising, they were too weak to stand on their own. How could they challenge the Weasley alpha holding their omega? What if he wanted their omega to himself?

Fred drew up short as Madam Pomfrey hurried over and tried to take the trembling omega from him. Protective instincts flared up shortly before he relinquished his hold. The growls had almost stopped him, but he had to think of the omega first, the possessive alphas came second.

Seeing Poppy laying Seamus down and starting with the diagnostics Fred turned to the two alphas, “I don’t know who you are, nor do I really care. But if you scare the little omega like that again or try to go after my omega I’ll show you why we’re the second generation of the Marauders!”

Regulus was shocked. The little alpha didn’t know who he was? “Marauders? You know Siri?” Voice weak but unable to keep silent Regulus asked about his brother. They hadn’t gotten along and Regulus had been able to admit that it had been their parents and his own faults. Sirius had tried to be a good brother in the beginning. But when mother and father hexed him, punished him and had Kreacher gleefully participate as well, Regulus had quickly learned that he should join them, rather than suffering the same way.

That was why he had lost his brother. Why Siri would forever hate him.

“You know about the marauder?” George stepped forward, ignoring his glaring twin. “And yes, we know Sirius really well. He is like our favorite uncle.”

Dean looked on as the dark haired alpha talked animatedly with the younger omega. He knew that George tried to keep the tension that had been growing between the three alphas down. They could see that they had only been recently healed. The other alpha was still silently watching. He hadn’t said a word in the whole time, other than the growl he seemed to be mute.

While they boys and men were distracted Poppy was working diligently on the diagnostics. Seamus was flushed, sweating and having chills at the same time. His throat was inflamed indicating that he had vomited in the past few hours, nausea probably still present.

All spells indicated the fact that the young omega had gone into heat and was trying to resist it. The pheromones emitting were unusually low, but steadily rising. The reaction from the alphas indicated that they were probably mates… Could it be that when the two alphas were taken from the cells the pull had come alive, making the omega sick?

Just as she turned to the alphas, leaving Seamus on the bed, resting for now, the door banged open.

When the medi witch saw the Malfoy heir with the Longbottom heir levitating Blaise Zabini she had her suspicions.

The growl, once again, interrupter her hurrying over.

A blur went past her as Viktor Krum grabbed the floating omega and pulled him closer, “Omega!”

Draco wanted to jump the other alpha. How dare he?! Pulling Neville behind himself Draco glared at Viktor, “What do you think you’re doing!”

Viktor ignored the fuming blond, nuzzling into Blaise’s neck and scenting him deeply. He had planned it differently. He had bought courtship gifts, gotten the permission from Lady Zabini and had gone back to Hogwarts in his finest clothes. If not for the damned Granger bint, maybe they could have been mated already. But here and now Viktor had received a second chance!

tbc


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year!
> 
> I had wanted to release this chapter in the old year, but it just didn't work out that way...
> 
> Warnings for attempted non-con and an explicit sex scene!

Chapter 17 

Lucius felt slightly sick. The contraption they had used to get into town had been cramped and the vibration did not really help his nervousness.

Severus had called this machine a car.

And his friend had laughed when Lucius had looked at him in disbelieve as the dark lord told the blond wizard to join the other groups betas scavenging the town for supplies. 

Lucius thought it irritating, the way the other group looked at him in disbelieve and fear… He liked being able to instill fear, but not for simply existing.

Severus had only shortly managed to step away from his hurt omega. The potions he had doused the hurt man with were still doing their work and he didn’t want to leave him alone too long.

Luna and the rough alpha, Daryl, had managed to step away from each other, but since then the alpha was following the young witch around like a puppy. Not able to take his eyes from her, helping her with everything and just staring at her with so much hope and blooming love that no one, not even the alpha’s arsehole brother Merle, said anything about that.

Tom and Harry were also acting all loving, always touching hands here, caressing the arm there.

Not that the other group was better. No! 

The blond beta Amy and the doctor, and hadn’t that been a surprise!, Edwin were always kissing and smiling.

If not for Bellatrix’s scathing remarks about all this making her sick Lucius would have been alone in this with Merle… And that thought was traumatizing itself. He had something in common with that bastard!

When the alpha had started sniffing at him Lucius had been tempted to crucio him. Sending him away, walking away himself had not worked. The blond felt cornered and that was making him edgy. Longing to contact Draco Lucius had taken out the mirror, not expecting the irritating alpha to grab it away from him.

“You don’t need pimping, sweetheart! You look good enough to eat for ol’ lil’ Merle!” The alpha leaned in to sniff at the tempting neck.

Lucius growled in irritation and sent a stinging hex at the bastard, “Give me my mirror!”

The hex hit the alpha right in the chest, but Merle, despite being surprised was much too amused with the prickly blond, “Come and get it, sweetheart.”

Feeling the desire to rip the alpha to shreds Lucius briefly lost control of his magic. The wind was picking up from the gentle breeze to a raging storm within seconds. As the other group members hurried outside they could only see Lucius shimmering and glaring at a, now a bit worried looking Merle.

Daryl groaned in despair. How could his brother be that stupid! Irritating an omega was bad enough, irritating an omega with magical powers was worse. The stupid knot-head would be lucky to keep his balls.

“Merle!” 

Lucius had pushed the alpha to the ground, using only wandless magic, wanting to kill him for keeping him from contacting his son…

“Lucius, stop it.”

The voice was so ingrained into Lucius’ mind that he stopped immediately. The wind dying away and the air stopped crackling with electricity. Tom Riddle was as much his alpha as he had ever been. The omega was not able to deny the command, softly spoken as it was.

Breathing in deeply Lucius focused back on the wide eyed alpha still sitting on the ground, “Accio mirror!”

Catching the mirror in his hand Lucius sneered at the alpha, “I pity the omega you will be bound to!” With a last look of contempt the blond omega walked away.

~~~~~  
Merle had received a lecture from pretty much everyone and their uncle.

How he shouldn’t aggravate the omega and keep away. There was just something about the prissy blond Merle couldn’t explain. He knew that the omega was not his, he didn’t even smell tempting to him, but something told him to stay close. His guts were telling him that something would happen, soon.

It would be bad.

It involved the blond omega.

And as both the pack omega and his alpha brother were mated to members of the other group he felt responsible. But talking, at least serious talking and not talking bullshit, were not a strength Merle possessed.

That was why he didn’t say anything when the other alpha, Tom, sent the blond omega out with Glenn and his new beta mate, Maggie.

~~~~~  
Getting out of the car Lucius was tempted to kiss the ground and count his blessings. It had taken him a long time to get used to portkey travel or apparating, but this was by far worse and so very slow! How muggles got anything done at all was surprising!

Maggie and Glen were keeping their weapons up while Lucius collected himself and pulled his wand. There really was no need to keep the secret anymore as there were too few people still alive. 

While Maggie and Glenn entered a convenience store and started packing Lucius kept an eye on their surroundings, making sure no walker was in the vicinity.

It was with great shock and disbelief that Lucius felt himself grabbed by the throat and thrown on the ground.

Before he could process it he had been hit over the head.

Swimming in and out of focus Lucius felt his wand taken from his hand.

Rough and disgusting hands were pulling at him, stroking his hair, groping him in private places… But when a mouth covered his own he started fighting for real.

His magic was unfocused but the sound of exploding walls, of tearing sidewalks and sharp gasps from his would be rapist enveloped the omega before a sharp pain brought on all encompassing darkness.

~~~~~  
Glenn heard a scuffle outside and not seeing the blond omega, Lucius, he cautiously made his way outside. 

The beta froze in disbelief. 

Three men were molesting the apparently hurt omega. Just as Glenn turned to Maggie the world exploded.

The wall was blown apart and the ceiling came down around them. Glenn ran over to Maggie and grabbed her tightly. Quickly making their way outside Glenn saw the blond being tossed into the trunk of a car by three men. One was a male teenager with brown hair, the second was heavy weighted with a beard and a thick golden necklace with a hat and the last man was scruffy looking middle age. The three were jeering and congratulating each other on finding a fucking omega that pretty as the care tore down the street.

Leaving Maggie and Glenn behind.

Just as Glenn started to ask Maggie what they should do now, moans caught their attention. The commotion had not gone unnoticed by the walkers and both betas hurried to the car and quickly drove back to the farm.

Hoping that the other wizards would not maim them for losing the omega.

Hoping that they would be able to find him, as they had found the group.

~~~~~

Rick felt better now that his alpha was with him. Alright, it could also be the potions, and how strange was that!, that he had taken. He was on the mend and felt his hormones rising whenever he thought about his handsome alpha.

The man was not a classical beauty, but he had such silky hair, aristocratic nose and soft and gentle hands… Not even speaking of the dark and smoldering eyes. 

When the alpha had rescued him from his ex-wife Rick had been too weak to just throw himself at the alpha.

Now, recovered as he was, there were no such problems.

Severus was kissing him with such passion that Rick felt himself tremble. His neck was already all marked up from kisses bites and nibbles, leaving marks for the world to see.

The little talk they had prior to their make out session had shown them that they were on the same page. The wanted to bond and had waited long enough. The passion and pheromones drawing them together.

Severus could taste the desire his omega held for him. It left him reeling as no one had ever wanted him for himself. But here he was, the pretty omega practically begging to be taken. The strong omega wanting to turn them around and show him what he was made off.

Clothes were soon pushed aside. Hands fisting in the long dark hair held the alpha’s head firmly locked in position as the omega’s chest was caressed. Lips and tongue were playing with hardened nubs, pushing the desire higher and higher.

The alpha laid biting kisses down Rick’s body. Once he arrived at his goal the omegas legs were raised and Severus was tasting the tempting depth of the pulsing body. Tasting, licking and kissing the beauty in front of him until climax hit the omega hard.

The tension released the omega turned them around, exhausted but so very much wanting to return the favor.

Closing his eyes Severus couldn’t keep looking as the omega drew him into his mouth. The view would have pushed him over the edge, surely. But the suction on his cock and the caresses to his balls had Severus grinding his teeth. 

Rick moaned in desire as the alpha grabbed his head, holding him still as he started thrusting into his mouth, gently.

The moan almost did Severus in. Just before he shot his load he pulled Rick off and rolled them around. Not able to keep his desire in check he quickly turned Rick onto his stomach and thrust two fingers into his slick passage. Feeling his accommodate quickly he pulled back and thrust into his omega, bottoming out on the first thrust.

Rick moaned in ecstasy. The fullness and the pulsing of the length inside were overwhelming. He had never felt that good in his entire life before. A whine left his throat when the wonderful length withdrew, leaving him open and empty.

Soon the wonderful feeling came back with Severus quickly pushing into him. Thrusts became deeper and stronger, fulfilling both their desire for a deeper connection.

The omega within him was making those delicious moans and if not for the passion burning within him Rick would have felt embarrassed by the volume of his passionate cries.

Not knowing what his cries were doing to the enraptured alpha Severus listened to the moans rising further and further. He felt himself reaching the end and pushed inside his omega more firmly, deeper, wanting to stay connected with him forever.

The sudden harsh thrust, only small movements but oh so powerful, pushed Rick over the edge. The release tearing through him, clamping down on the alpha still pushing inside him, had Rick moan weakly just as the bite at his throat marked him as taken.

Mated.

Severus growled in desire when the vice around his cock clamped down fiercely, trapping him inside and making him fill up his omega.

The bond snapping into place, binding them together, extended the release and euphoria both felt in a feedback loop.

Minutes felt like forever as the newly mated pair laid together.

They would have stayed there, if possible forever, if not for the commotion outside as a car came tearing through the gate.

Severus listened, looking for a danger to his mate, when he recognized the voices as Glenn and Maggie, “They have taken Lucius!”

tbc


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Severus and Rick had finally managed to get dressed and went downstairs. The commotion had drawn everyone outside.

Maggie and Glenn were standing in front of an enraged Tom Riddle. They had allowed his second in command to be kidnapped… Furious Tom felt like casting the cruciatus on them, but Harry had stopped him.

The young omega was just as worried as the others, but cursing the two betas wouldn’t bring the Malfoy Lord back to them.

Merle was a bit worried. It had been his fault that Lucius had joined the others and now who knew what was happening.

“Severus, get ready. We will use the location spell and then…”

Cars pulling up over the field interrupted Tom. It couldn’t be Lucius.

“See, Simon, I told you my nose wasn’t wrong.” A dark haired male alpha, with such pheromones strongly emitting from him that Luna and Harry, both unmated, gasped in surprise, climbed out of a huge truck. The alpha was tall, looked around mid-40th, scruffy grey beard and dark haunting eyes and a leather jacket.

The first thing Tom saw was some kind of bat, wrapped in barbed wire, hanging over a strong shoulder.

When the others exited to cars Tom stopped in front of the man, “Who are you and what do you want?” Behind him the others had finally reacted by pulling their wands and weapons. As they had been prepared to leave they had been armed, luckily.

“Name’s Negan. I’m looking for a sweet little omega and it seems, that you have more than enough with you to share with me.” The alpha leered at Luna, Harry and Rick.

Tom raised his wand, and when the group of invaders laughed uproariously, he sent a jinx to one of the man. Said man fell over stunned and didn’t move again.

The alpha looked surprised before he put down the bat and looked at the group with interest, “Haven’t seen such as you for a long time, wizard.”

“If you know what we are you know what your chances are against us.”

Sighing Negan focused on Tom, “My omega is here. There has been a pull, that’s why I’m here. I just want my omega and we will be on our merry way.”

“All omegas here are already either mated or have found their alphas but are too young.” Tom replied.

The sudden voice from the back took Tom by surprise, “What about Lucius?”

Bellatrix smirked in believed victory. It would be fitting for the damned omega that had always stood in her way to be mated to a stupid and violent muggle. Such sweet revenge!

Tom glared at the smirking bitch, “He is not here.”

Negan got interested when he saw the glare aimed at the beta woman, “And where is he?”

“Oh, the stupid omega got himself kidnapped. Probably already used properly, too!” Bellatrix laughed crazily and almost didn’t manage to raise a shield as a bullet whipped past her head.

Everything went into slow motion. His omega, possible omega, he amended, had been kidnapped and raped? The gunshot rang loud, happening faster than anyone had thought possible. The gun in Negan’s head was held steady, not threatening the alphas or omegas, but the crazy bitch laughing about his mate, potential mate his mind screamed, being hurt. “Where is he?” 

The voice had lost every trace of sarcasm and humor. The void left behind send a shiver over their collective backs. Even Tom was impressed, but nothing the muggle alpha did could frighten him.

Seeing the situation going further down Daryl and Merle stepped forward, “We were just organizing a search party.” Daryl looked at the alpha, knowing that if the two were really mates, the alpha wouldn’t stop at anything.

Unsure if he could trust this group, but otherwise helpless, Negan put the gun back and snarled, “Simon, take care of the others until I’m back. Secure the farm and keep an eye on the others.”

The beta behind Negan nodded and the groups split up.

Severus, finally relaxing enough to take more than one step away from Rick, laid his hand on Tom’s shoulder, “You really want to take him with us?”

Sighing in defeat Tom nodded, “Do I have a choice?” He shook his head, “If they are really mates, Lucius will need him. We don’t know what those other muggles did to him…” Turning his head towards the dark witch he glared, “I will punish you later, Bellatrix. Lucius is my second and you will never intervene again, do you understand?”

Simpering the witch bowed low, trying to entice the men around her into admiring her cleavage. Not that that was working. They had seen her behavior and now knew her to be a jealous old hag, just like Lori.

“Harry, you will stay here with Luna and keep an eye on Negan’s group and Bellatrix. You can defend yourself and if need be protect the others.” Seeing Harry about to protest Tom pulled his omega close, “I can’t trust any other with this. Severus will join me, we don’t know what we will find, how Lucius will react. Please, Harry?” 

Harry wasn’t happy with the situation but promised to stay behind with a light kiss to Tom’s mouth, “Alright, alpha. But you will be careful, there is something off about the strange alpha.”

Luna meanwhile stepped up to Negan, showing no fear, “He will be alright. But he is needed, as is his pain.” When Negan seemed to want to grab her Luna focused her silvery shining eyes on him, “Alpha connected, hears omega’s pain, healing the gap, both will come alive again.”

The prophecy Luna had given leaped back into mind, making Severus shiver in dread. Would they be able to rescue his best friend in time?

Negan really thought the pretty blond lass in front of him was joking, but the goosebumps erupting all over his body told a different story. “What are you talking about, lass?”

Luna shook her head sadly, “You left the magical world when it wronged you. Had you stayed behind and taken your place you would have met your mate a long time ago…”

The hand grabbing shoulder tightly stopped Luna, “What do you know about that?!” Negan snarled.

Just as quickly as the hand held her firmly it left her just as her alpha, Daryl, snarled in fury, “Take your fucking hands from my omega!” The archer had aimed his bow and was just waiting.

Negan knew he had done something very wrong when he saw the other alpha aim at him. If he died now, his mate would be lost, he knew that. If he didn’t go with them, his mate would either die or be hurt beyond endurance.

Stepping back from the still softly smiling girl Negan asked her, “What do you know and how?”

Luna took a step towards her own alpha, “I have seen that you went to the magical school in the US. You were in your sixth year when something went wrong. Your friend, an omega, was hurt and you wanted to protect her. But they were stronger and forced you to hurt her. They left you alone with her and she died. The authorities thought you guilty and punished you. You were banished and your powers bound.”

Shaking in disbelieve Negan breathed out softly, “How could you know that?”

Even Daryl looked at Luna, silent and waiting.

“I’m a seer, there are many ways and possible outcomes. I see paths, either taken or avoided. I could see what happened with you. I know that the authorities took the easy way, one of the culprits was the head auror’s son and he protected him instead of looking for the truth. When your friend died, you lost everything.” Shaking her head sadly Luna sighed, “But I also saw you taking revenge on them.”

The bark like laugh startled the others, “I sure did, fuckers deserved everything that came to them!” 

“If the investigation had gone differently you would have been able to join an exchange program planned. There you would have met a younger Lucius. The bonds and spells would have broken earlier. Many things would have gone differently than they did now. Maybe better, but maybe worse.”

Respect shone from the alpha’s dark eyes, “You are a strange one, lass. But I like you.”

Turning around Negan focused back onto the alpha that was still wrapped up in his own omega, “Can we go now?”

Tom nodded and Severus joined him. Merle looked at Daryl and joined the three alphas as well, it’s my fault he went with them. So I’ll rescue his pretty arse now.” Merle smirked at the snarl coming from Negan. “Calm down, arsehole. He isn’t my mate, too prissy and too much maintenance for sure!”

While it would have been quicker to just fly their brooms, the company of two muggles hindered them. That was why the four climbed into Negan’s truck and went looking for their missing pack mate.

~~~~~  
At Hogwarts Amelia sighed in agitation. They had finally managed to get enough done to finally begin questioning the prisoners.

She was still stunned from the behavior the three children displayed.

 

~~~~~Flashback~~~~~

Entering the cell Amelia, Shacklebolt and Moody were immediately accosted by three fuming teens.

“Finally! Do you even know how many important things I have to do? What could have been more important than releasing us?” The Granger girl snarked at Amelia. She stood up, brushed of her skirt and want to the door. Surprised by the fact that wands aimed on her immediately she stopped and glared, “Do you even know who I am?”

Kingsley scoffed, “Little girl, I don’t know who you think you are, but you will sit down immediately. Do you understand?” When the loud mouthed know-it-all didn’t move and only upped her glare one gesture from a wordless spell forced her back.

“How dare you!” The two Weasleys, silently fuming until now, jumped up and while Ron took a swing at Kingsley, easily avoided due to his training Ginny went for Moody’s wand. Worst mistake ever!

The electricity coursing through Ginny’s body had her writhing on the ground within seconds. Moody left the spell in place to teach the stupid girl a lesson until Amelia cleared her throat. “Stupid thing to do, Weasley. All my possessions are warded, heavily. Not even a death eater would be able to take it from me, now. Why do you think a stupid little girl like you could?”

Kingsley meanwhile had taken Ron to the ground and had put him into a full body bind. The boy was snarling and practically foaming at the mouth. The wounds the boy had received when he had attacked the omega, Neville Longbottom, and had been beaten by said omega’s alpha, Draco Malfoy, had been healed by Madam Pomfrey. Some scars had been left, even the medi witch didn’t know what those wouldn’t heal, but the boy had been restored to health.

Amelia sighed. What was up with those three children? How could they behave like this? Why? Amelia sat down on a summoned chair and looked at Hermione Granger in interest.

“You seem like a clever girl, Ms. Granger.”

Hermione tossed her hair back, “I’m the best student ever in Hogwarts! I’m more than clever…”

Kingsley shook his head, “The best student ever? According to your file you only placed eighth in your school year.”

“That’s not possible! I’m ahead in all classes and all teachers like me!”

“Is that so? Than why is your file also filled with complaints?”

“Complaints? Those can only be from other students. It’s a pity that they are always so jealous.” Hermione shook her head in mock sorrow.

“There are also complaints from the teachers.”

“From whom?”

“Professor Snape…”

“Is a jealous prick and hates every student.”

“Professor McGonagall…”

“She what? How dare she?! Dumbledore told her not…” Hermione stopped suddenly, snapping her mouth shut.

“The headmaster told her what, Ms. Granger?” Amelia looked on in apparent interest.

When Hermione didn’t say anything Amelia changed her approach, “Why did you use an unforgivable curse, Ms. Granger? On a fellow student and friend.”

“We had to, it was for the greater good!”

The greater good demanded that you torture another teen?” The minister couldn’t hide her disbelief.

Hermione scoffed, “Someone like you could never understand! You don’t know anything at all.”

“Then help me understand. Let me help you, Hermione.” Amelia reached for the girl’s hand, enforcing her will to really help the girl. With what would be seen later.

The kinship shown by the minister had Hermione telling her everything. She recounted everything that happened in school. First year, the philosopher’s stone and Harry killing Quirrell. Second year, the chamber of secrets and Harry killing the basilisk. Third year, Black escaping and Harry almost getting them killed. Fourth year, the triwizard tournament and Harry getting Cedric killed. The apocalypse happening and everything was still Harry’s fault.

The three adults listened in growing disbelief. How could a child, untrained and unaided by adults survive all that?

How could his friends hate him for what happened? As if it was all his fault…

When Amelia questioned the babbling girl further the answer shook her to her core, “It is his fault! He shouldn’t have survived at all! Why couldn’t he just die with his parents? Dumbledore could have taken over the seats and vaults and we could have lived a happy life with enough money to fit our status.”

Swallowing hard Kingsley looked at the girl, “Did you become Harry’s friend just to become famous?”

“Why else? Who would want to be his friend anyway? Poor little Harry, never loved by anybody. Not even his relatives could stand him. Dumbledore paid them to ensure he was beaten and submissive. And when he started Hogwarts, all was good. But the Headmaster didn’t pay us enough! The danger, the disgrace to be associated with that freak…”

Even Moody was speechless.

“So you pretended to be his friend to gain access to his vaults?”

Scoffing in disbelief Hermione replied, “Don’t be stupid, Moody! I was in it for the books! All that knowledge! And when Dumbledore managed to get me access to Grimmauld place all that knowledge was finally within reach. But then the stupid Black git stopped me. He denied me the access to the library. Me!”

Relieved that Sirius had somehow managed to stop the girl Kingsley interrupted her, “And why were Ron and Ginny pretending?”

“Poor Ron had to suffer so much! Being with the stupid freak day and night, pretending to care when all he did was cry and bemoan his poor existence… The least he should get is an order of merlin! But he received enough money, for now. And poor Ginny… The headmaster, in all his wisdom, knew that the way to get all the money, investments, property and books would be for her to just marry him. She even agreed to sleep with him and trap him with a child!”

“And after the child was born?” Amelia felt sick.

“Harry would have miraculously died in an accident. The child would go into foster care and Ginny would be Lady Potter.”

Amelia stood up on shaky legs, “And you see nothing wrong with that all?”

“Why would I? The Headmaster told us it was necessary.”

Leaving the three auror’s fled the cell.

tbc


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Explicit sex with a consenting underage minor (sixteen), mention of past rape

Chapter 19

 

~~~~~Flashback~~~~~

When Amelia, Kingsley and Moody exited the cell of the three children disbelief and anger were waring within them.

“She really thinks what she did was right, doesn’t she?” Amelia’s voice was hoarse.

“That’s the same girl that stood by Potter during the tournament. When everyone turned their back, she was there and supported him. I never ever expected something like this…” Moody was shocked. It was really rare nowadays, that he didn’t judge a character correctly. Due to his motto of constant vigilance he always expected someone to be backstabbing… But this…

Kingsley shook his head, “There was no indication at all. They even seemed to like Sirius and look how that turned out. What is more worrying is that Dumbledore is the mind behind all this. Molly Weasley seemed to have groomed her two youngest children to be backstabbing thieves. And she is proud of their achievements.”

Agitation returned to the minister when she thought of the questionings still to be done. For now they had gotten an unofficial statement from Hermione Granger. But she would have to be questioned again, this time using veritaserum. The two Weasley children hadn’t been interrogated yet and the matriarch was also to be questioned. At the end of this all stood Dumbledore. It would be hard to question him. 

For now it seemed as if he hadn’t only been manipulating and altering memories, he actively killed people or orchestrated them to be killed. He used others to gain access to properties and Wizengamot seats, family secrets and vaults… Did he stop at anything at all?

“If we had access to the files we could investigate if Dumbledore had anything to do with the false imprisonment of Sirius Black.” Kingsley calmly stated.

“I thought Fudge and Crouch were at fault there?” Amelia looked at her best Auror in surprise.

Nodding Kingsley agreed, “So did I. But when I went through all files when I looked for him, there was a visitor mentioned. The visitor came every month for the first six years.” Looking Amelia in the eyes Kingsley added, “I think Dumbledore was that visitor. I think he tried to break into Sirius’ mind and get to the Black and Potter family secrets.”

Moody scoffed, “That boy is locked down tighter than anybody I’ve ever seen! No one would be able to break into his mind.”

“And why would Sirius hold the Potter family secrets?” Amelia asked.

“He became the second heir when James Potter welcomed him into the Potter family. He appeared on the tapestry and was adopted by Freemont and Euphemia Potter later on.”

Even Moody seemed surprised “I didn’t know they made him the heir after James…”

“I don’t think he knew either. From what I have found he was just glad to finally have a family that loved him.”

Sighing Amelia asked, “Should we talk to Sirius now? Or should we try to finish the interrogations first?”

“Let’s start with Molly Weasley for now. Let the children think about what has been said. Maybe they will come to their senses.”

A snort escaped Moody, “And what do you dream at night, Kingsley? The three have been raised to be gold digging shrews, there is no coming back from that.”

With that the wards to Molly’s cell were taken down and the three entered.

The woman inside sat calmly on the chair placed in the middle of the room and looked at them with relief, “Amelia! Please let me out now. I have to look after my children! Poor Ron was hurt, he needs me!” Molly sobbed.

“Molly, why did you attack Ms. Lovegood?”

“That was all a misunderstanding! I thought she was infected and wanted to keep her away from my children.”

Blinking in disbelief Amelia looked at the Weasley matriarch, “Ms. Lovegood is not infected and has never appeared to be. You grabbed her, you harmed her and I want to know why.”

Molly shook her head, “It was all for the greater good, Amelia!” Seeing the minister’s face tighten she hurriedly added, “Luna is dangerous. She has dark powers and I couldn’t allow her to harm anybody else.”

“Luna, dangerous?” Moody barked out a laugh, “That’s hilarious! The Lovegood girl is only dangerous when cornered! Her spell range is impressive, but rather light. Her magical core is strong for her age. But other than her seer powers she is a normal girl.”

A gasp left Molly, “You know of her powers? Why didn’t you send her to Azkaban?!” 

“Which power? And why would we send her to Azkaban?” Amelia asked confused.

“The seer powers! Nobody should be allowed that power! Headmaster Dumbledore told me that she was following dark rituals and when Hermione’s cat vanished he thought her to have sacrificed poor Crookshanks in a dark ritual!”

“Molly that is not how seer powers work! There are no rituals or sacrifices. Did you not research it when he told you that?”

“Why should I? I trust the headmaster! He never stirred us wrong, he knows everything and is prepared to sacrifice everything for the greater good!”

“But why is he not making any personal sacrifices? He tries to gain power and money, never gives anything from himself. Now he wanted you to kill the poor little girl and planned Harry’s ultimate demise as well… And you are alright with that?”

Moody looked at the red haired bitch in disgust, “I thought you saw Potter as your own child…”

Molly sniffed in agitation, “If Albus tells me something, I trust him and follow it accordingly! He never betrayed me. He even got me Arthur!” Triumph and superiority shone in her eyes.

Swallowing hard Amelia looked at the crazy woman, “Got you Arthur?” Standing up slowly Amelia made her way over to the door, “I’m sure you are happy to hear that we found your brothers. They have been healed and reunited with their omega. When we finally manage to get back to our lives, you should expect a divorce.”

The screech that left Molly shook the castle walls.

~~~~~End Flashback~~~~

~~~~~

 

Blaise Zabini was slowly becoming aware of his surroundings.

A warm presence alerted him that he wasn’t alone. A warm hand, well known, held his own hand offering support.

“Blaise? Can you hear me?” Draco’s voice was low and gentle.

“…” A glass was pressed to his lips and Blaise drank gratefully.

“Better?” The accented voice had the teen tense up in surprise.

“Viktor?” The dark eyes flew open, watering at the sunlight blinding him.

A warm chuckle halted him while the gentle grip on his face turned his head towards a well-known face.

“I’m here, beloved.”

A sob escaped the dark haired boy. His Viktor was alive and here!

The hand holding his own left the moment he was tugged into strong arms. Safe in the embrace Blaise finally managed to scent the air. He was hit by the potent pheromones of the alpha holding him tightly.

Nothing else existed other than his alpha.

“How are you here? I thought you didn’t want me anymore! You left and didn’t write back…” Blaise continued to cry.

The hands stroking his back clutched him tight for a moment, “I had corresponded with you mother. She gave me permission to officially court you. I had travelled home to inform my family about this and when I arrived at Hogwarts I met Hermione…”

The elation felt as he heard about the intended courtship left the omega when the most hated name ever was mentioned, “You went with her, didn’t you?”

Viktor felt the walls coming up within his mate, “Not voluntary, she hit me with a spell. I woke up in the headmaster’s office. They gave me veritaserum and when I told the truth about coming back they put me in a cell. I’ve been locked up there for eight months…”

“And why did you come back?” The small voice almost broke Viktor’s heart.

Pulling back Viktor cradled Blaise’s face gently, “Do you really have to ask, my love?” He leaned in and gently kissed the tempting mouth. When he finally managed to pull back from the sweet kiss the Bulgarian looked into the stunning eyes of his beloved, “I love you, Blaise. I requested permission to court you. Will you allow me to do so?”

The alpha’s face fell when Blaise shook his head, “You don’t need to court me, alpha. I belong to you already, I love you, too!” 

Heart racing in excitement Viktor leaned down to kiss his omega, finally he could say that, again. It had been confusing when they had come for the tournament just to see everyone seemingly devoid of dynamics. After his release from the cell he had been told the truth.

A throat cleared beside them just as Viktor’s hand touched Blaise’s hip.

Pulling apart Blaise saw his best friend sitting there, looking all calm and collected as if there was nothing to the love confessions that had just taken place. 

“Good to see you awake, Blaise!” Draco smirked at the blush straining the dark haired omega’s face.

Blaise groaned in humiliation, “That is not blackmail material, Malfoy!”

The snickering from the Malfoy heir was interrupted by another voice, “It really is not, Zabini. And don’t worry, Draco will behave if he knows what is good for him!”

The voice belonged to Neville, Draco’s omega. “Thank you, Neville!”

A whine left the alpha, “You are taking away all my fun, love!” A quick kiss stopped the whine and had Draco sigh happily, “If you do more of that I will behave, Nev.” Draco pulled the omega into his lap, kissing him even when a startled laugh left the shy boy.

“Why are you here, Draco?”

Neville and Drago were a bit flushed when they finally released the kiss. “We couldn’t leave.”

Puzzled Blaise looked at Viktor, “Why?”

Neville blushed scarlet, “Madam Pomfrey erected privacy wards, locking us in for now.”

At the uncomprehending look on both faces Draco continued, “The Prewett twins are reclaiming their mate. And Finnigan has been… captured… by Regulus Black and Barty Crouch Jr.”

Gobsmacked Blaise kept his eyes on his friend, “Prewett twins? Aren’t they the brothers of the Weasley hag? Black and Crouch Jr.? I thought all of them died?”

Draco quickly brought him up to date. Viktor had known the names of his fellow inmates, but he hadn’t known the stories behind their imprisonment.

“Wow, I’m unwell for a few days and that is what happens…”

“Unwell? Are you alright now, love?” Viktor took Blaise’s hand in his.

That was the moment Madam Pomfrey entered the privacy wards, “At least you can manage to keep it in your pants!”

All four boys blushed when she stated this.

“Hush, boys! The three Prewetts were send on their way, after bonding again, and again. They have been taken to their new quarters.” Stepping forward the medi witch started her diagnostic spells. “The only ones still in my infirmary are Mr. Finnigan, Mr. Black and Mr. Crouch Jr.” Receiving the results from her diagnostics she looked satisfied. 

“Your condition has stabilized for now, Mr. Zabini. As you have found your alpha, you’re set to go on you merry way!”

“What condition do you mean, Madam Pomfrey?” Blaise asked.

Blinking in surprise Poppy turned to the omega, “Your body changed to fit your dynamics, dear. We have the theory that it happened because you scented your alpha. Your body began adapting to make a bond possible.” Seeing the blush on the poor omega’s face she hurriedly explained, “You don’t have to bond immediately! You and your body will know when it is time.”

Turning away she added, “Hopefully it will not happen in my infirmary!”

Hurrying away Poppy remembered the moment the Weasley twins and Dean Thomas had brought in the poor suffering omega, Seamus Finnegan.

 

~~~~~Flashback~~~~~

AN: see chapter 16

Regulus Black and Barty Crouch Jr. were startled by the four boys entering. The call for the medi witch took them by surprise. Both men had been healed as much as possible. Both alphas were still weak and taking too many potions to counteract the damage done to their bodies and psyches.

The voice shouting made them react in fright, but the scent drew forth their inner alphas. The scent was so enticing, like nothing ever before. Seeing the red headed alpha twin carrying a sick omega brought them up short. Looking at each other in realization Regulus and Barty recognized each other for the first time. There was a tentative bond between them, indicating them sharing a bond and an omega.

The omega that had just been brought in.

The growls escaping them were surprising, they were too weak to stand on their own. How could they challenge the Weasley alpha holding their omega? What if he wanted their omega to himself?

Fred drew up short as Madam Pomfrey hurried over and tried to take the trembling omega from him. Protective instincts flared up shortly before he relinquished his hold. The growls had almost stopped him, but he had to think of the omega first, the possessive alphas came second.

Seeing Poppy laying Seamus down and starting with the diagnostics Fred turned to the two alphas, “I don’t know who you are, nor do I really care. But if you scare the little omega like that again or try to go after my omega I’ll show you why we’re the second generation of the Marauders!”

Regulus was shocked. The little alpha didn’t know who he was? “Marauders? You know Siri?” Voice weak but unable to keep silent Regulus asked about his brother. They hadn’t gotten along and Regulus had been able to admit that it had been their parents and his own faults. Sirius had tried to be a good brother in the beginning. But when mother and father hexed him, punished him and had Kreacher gleefully participate as well, Regulus had quickly learned that he should join them, rather than suffering the same way.

That was why he had lost his brother. Why Siri would forever hate him.

“You know about the marauder?” George stepped forward, ignoring his glaring twin. “And yes, we know Sirius really well. He is like our favorite uncle.”

Dean looked on as the dark haired alpha talked animatedly with the younger omega. He knew that George tried to keep the tension that had been growing between the three alphas down. They could see that they had only been recently healed. The other alpha was still silently watching. He hadn’t said a word in the whole time, other than the growl he seemed to be mute.

While they boys and men were distracted Poppy was working diligently on the diagnostics. Seamus was flushed, sweating and having chills at the same time. His throat was inflamed indicating that he had vomited in the past few hours, nausea probably still present.

All spells indicated the fact that the young omega had gone into heat and was trying to resist it. The pheromones emitting were unusually low, but steadily rising. The reaction from the alphas indicated that they were probably mates… Could it be that when the two alphas were taken from the cells the pull had come alive, making the omega sick?

Just as she turned to the alphas, leaving Seamus on the bed, resting for now, the door banged open.

AN: End reference chapter 16

 

Regulus and Barty had not been able to take their eyes off the boy. Even as Poppy hurried on to the next patient they barely registered the Malfoy heir entering.

The boy, the omega on the other bed… The pull was so strong and getting stronger by the second!

Barty was whining in his throat, the first sounds since the rescue. Regulus knew what Dumbledore had done to the poor man. He had heard the punishments, the rapes… The younger man was just too beautiful for an alpha. At least that was what Dumbledore had told him. He old coot had even let the Weasley boy touch the restraint alpha. Regulus had no idea if the boy had also raped him, but it was a possibility. 

The sound tore at Regulus. It resonated within him and he knew, with sudden clarity, that Barty and him shared an omega. The omega entering heat right beside them.

Pheromones exploding all over the place Regulus felt himself harden. He didn’t care for the three teens still standing in the room. He didn’t care for his not yet fully healed injuries. He only cared for his fellow alpha mate and their omega.

Restraint broke when the omega woke up and tried to sit up. The gasp was followed by a flood of pheromones, slickness spreading all over the bed.

Regulus barely registered the alpha Weasley twin grabbing hold of his twin and marching the other younger teen out. Madam Pomfrey came back just as Regulus sat up.

“Mr. Black, you will stay in your bed!” The snarl from Regulus surprised her, “Regulus, is Mr. Finnigan your omega?” The nod she received had her swallow hard, “Stay right where you are.” 

The medi witch turned to the sixteen year old omega, “Mr. Finnigan, can you hear me?” Not receiving an answer she took out a calming draught. That wouldn’t work on the heat, but it would at least calm the feverish mind for now, making him aware of his surroundings. “Is that better, Mr. Finnigan?”

Seamus looked at the medi witch, “What is happening, Madam Pomfrey?”

“You are entering your heat, Mr. Finnigan.”

“Heat?” Swallowing hard the Irish boy continued, “How come?”

“I think we are at fault for that, Seamus. We found some alphas in the cells, imprisoned falsely, and when we led them here you got a whiff of them. Making your body adapt to make a bond possible. You entered your first heat. Meaning your body thinks you’re ready to bond with your alpha.”

“Alphas.”

“Alphas?” 

“Two of them… The pheromones are driving me crazy!” Seamus moaned in longing. Long past any shame or social rules.

Sighing Poppy turned the boy’s head, “Are these your alphas, Seamus?” 

Pupils blowing wide open, nose inhaling the scents greedily Seamus tore himself away from Poppy. He stumbled up and rounded the bedside, going to the first bed which happened to be Barty’s.

Barty looked at the omega in disbelief. Would he really want him? He had been shamed, he felt so dirty even after the multiple cleanings he had done in the last few days. How could the omega stand being near him!

Regulus looked on, knowing it was important for his two mates to bond. Just barely able to resist the whine that wanted to escape him Regulus looked on as the omega climbed onto Barty’s bed. 

The hand held out form him was a surprise.

Regulus jumped up as quickly as possible, only registering the flickering of privacy wards coming to life as he crashed into the other two. 

The hospital beds were too small to fit more than even one person, but suddenly he was glad that he was magical. His magic must have recognized his need and the bed had been enlarged accordingly. Now all three fit easily.

Barty didn’t dare touch the enticing omega, but that didn’t mean the boy had the same restraint. Kisses, bites and licks trying to entice him were laid on his face, his throat. His hand was grabbed and held gently, not forcing but leading. Barty felt his pulse race. This felt so different from the last experience he had with other people. There was no comparison at all. This was something else. 

Seamus whined when his touched weren’t returned. Looking up he saw both his alphas looking at him. Shame raced through him, leaving him cold and near crying.

Just as he was stopping, starting to pull back Regulus attacked him.

His mouth was taken in a fierce kiss. Hands holding him, caressing him. Quickly Seamus found himself on his back. The moment when his clothes vanished escaping him when a second pair of lips found his throat.

Now there were four hand on him. Seamus felt himself becoming even more aroused when a mouth closed over his nipple, the other flicked by clever fingers. The kiss kept him from moaning too loud, but his back arched in pleasure, looking for more.

The omega wanted to see his alphas. See them clearly and in their naked glory. 

Seamus knew, that this wasn’t ideal. He had always wanted a boyfriend, girls just didn’t do it for him. The few boys he had been with had just wanted sex, not a relationship. Now that he had found his mates, he wanted their first time to mean something, not just being relief for his heat.

Brain short-circuited when his legs were pulled apart and his cock was taken into the warm mouth. At the same time his mouth was finally released just as his legs were raised up and a warm wet tongue pushed into him, licking up his slick and widening him, preparing him.

Regulus felt like in heaven, the little mewls escaping their omega drove them mad. Barty had taken the time to taste their boy’s body, but now Regulus was finally able to sate himself on the widely twitching depths.

When he felt he had prepared the omega enough Regulus used his magic to jumble them all around. 

Suddenly Barty found himself on the bottom, the omega straddling him and Regulus kneeling behind the omega.

Barty looked confused for a second before he grabbed the omega’s hips, holding them for now, his thumbs caressing the slim hips.

“Is this what you want, little omega?” Regulus voice was hoarse. Desire and arousal wanting him to just bend the boy forward and take him, hard.

“Please, alpha!”

Another hoarse voice joined them, “What is your name, sweet omega?” Barty wanted to know at least his name before they did this.

“Seamus…” Trying to rub himself against the alpha beneath him, Seamus gasped.

“Seamus, are you really alright with this? We can stop anytime…”

“NO!” Seamus felt as if he was plummeting to the ground, “Don’t you want me, alphas?!” The omega was clearly distressed.

“We do. But this is serious, if we do this, we will bond.”

“And you don’t want to be bonded to me.” Resignation entering his voice Seamus tried to stop, he really did.

“We don’t want you to regret bonding with us, little Seamus. We are not nice men, have done horrible things…”

Seamus turned his head around, “But you are my alphas. What are your names?” It was easier now, the heat had taken a short reprieve.

“Regulus Black.”

“Barty Crouch Jr.”

Swallowing hard Seamus looked first at the alpha behind him, then the one he was still straddling. He knew those names. Harry had told him what happened. How it was Barty’s fault that Voldemort had come back, how Cedric had been killed… He knew nothing of Regulus other than that he was Sirius brother.

“My name is Seamus Finnigan, I’m a half-blood…”

Regulus interrupted him, “Blood status doesn’t matter anymore, Seamus.”

“Are you sure? I don’t want you to hate me later on.” 

Barty pulled Seamus into a deep kiss, “We are sure, love!”

And like a switch had been flipped the heat was back on. While Barty continued to kiss Seamus Regulus took hold of Barty’s cock, pushing him into the slick heat of their omega.

The moan from Seamus was only drowned out by the half cry from Barty. Never had he felt like this! Not able to control himself Barty started thrusting into the burning heat wrapped tightly around him. A sudden weight hindered them just as their kiss broke and Barty’s mouth was taken by his fellow alpha. The kiss heady, but not dominating. When finally released Regulus turned to their omega taking his mouth again and again.

Barty moaned, his hips only working slowly due to the added weight. A finger caressing his cock had him bite down on the pale freckled shoulder in front of him, not drawing blood but leaving teeth imprints. The finger touched him gently, before joining him in the pulsing slick depths.

An eternity later Regulus joined Barty in the taking of their omega.

Cries rising higher and higher until all three crested over into bliss.

The bites left behind, the bond flaring to life, had all three of them feeling safe for the first time since forever.

~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~

The memory of the bonding had Poppy flustered. She had wanted to ensure that both former death eaters wouldn’t abuse the poor boy.

She was glad, that the boy had taken the initiative. In her opinion they should have waited longer, until Mr. Finnigan was off age at least. But that had not been an option. In this time and day with the dynamics revealed it was bad enough.

Satisfied that Mr. Zabini was on the mend and Mr. Finnigan would have his alphas, just as Arthur finally had his alphas, Poppy went into her office.

tbc


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Warnings for attempted rape and some gore
> 
> Thank you all for your comments and the kudos! I will probably update again in a week from now.

Chapter 20

Consciousness was slowly coming back to Lucius. He was lying on cold hard ground and he was cold. His clothes were mostly gone, leaving him only in unbuttoned trousers. Even his hairband was gone. 

Taking stock of his injuries Lucius was not surprised that his head hurt. His face felt sore, as if slapped, and there were bruises all over his body. But other than that he wasn’t hurt. That was a relief at least. He feared nothing more than the loss of control and now that he was awake he could try to get that back.

Hands tied with a strange material (zip ties) Lucius was able to sit up. Looking around he found himself in a tent.

Just as he was contemplating standing up, somehow, the tent flap opened admitting a strange alpha inside. The alpha looked him up and down lingering on the dark mark on his arm. “Pretty little omega, aren’t you?” The smirk send goosebumps down Lucius’ body.

“You will release me right now!” Lucius immediately regretted taking the pureblood approach as the alpha kicked him in the side. 

As Lucius went down, gasping in pain, the alpha straddled him, “Pretty little bitch needs to learn a lesson!”

The omega struggled widely as he was pushed on his front, Handy still tied behind his back. He felt his trousers pulled down and a thick finger was thrust into him without any warning. The entry hurt so bad that tears came easily. The struggles got more violent as Lucius heard the zipper of the others’ trousers. Just as he thought there was no escape the ties binding his snapped.

Magic flaring wildly Lucius looked up just as the alpha was pushed away from him violently. He flew out through the tent flap and into other people, sending one of them stumbling into the fire burning.

The screams were music to Lucius ears, hoping that the stupid almost rapist alpha had burnt of his cock.

Stumbling upwards Lucius managed to pull up his trousers and just as he tried to grab his shirt and wand the tent was entered again, this time three fuming betas entered. Upon seeing him one opened his zipper, planning on taking his revenge on him. “You fucking bitch!”

Magic flaring wildly, uncontrollable, just instinctive protection Lucius stunned the others and fled.

Running wildly into the surrounding woods, wanting to escape the danger that lay with the muggles. Unaware of the danger awaiting him in the woods, drawn in by the screams.

~~~~~  
“Point me Lucius Malfoy.”

Severus spell was still going strong when they finally came across a camp. There were some people chained to trees or lying around, dying or dead. Suddenly screams erupted as a man flew out of a tent, bumping into an alpha torturing a little girl and sending him crashing into the flames. Seconds later the tent was entered again by three other men.

The screams erupting didn’t interest the four invading alphas.

They were on a mission.

And just as they came closer to a row of larger tents a magical surge hit them. Merle stumbled back, not in the least prepared for a stunner, while they others just faltered for a second, even Negan.

A panicked cry rang out just as the tent flap flew open, revealing a gorgeous omega. Blond hair flying wildly, trousers sitting low on shapely hips, buff chest and pale skin. Negan was salivating at the sight.

There stood Lucius Malfoy in all his glory.

And just as suddenly he fled into the woods.

“Luc!” Severus called his friend, knowing he would be in danger in the woods. But the fleeing man didn’t seem to hear. Even a jinx sent after him hit another man.

Tom was surprised. There was not much that could have sent Lucius into a frenzy. Entering the tent and finding three stunned betas, one had unzipped trousers. Clearly indicating what they would have done to the captured omega.

Negan roared in fury.

Not paying any attention to his surroundings he brought down Lucille and bashed in the first beta’s head. Blood and brain matter were sent flying.

Merle looked a bit sick at the mess, but Severus and Tom were standing there looking at the crazy alpha with interest. They were dark wizards, never forget that!

Just as Negan prepared to start in on the next downed beta Severus interrupted him, “As amusing as this is, we have to find Lucius. There are many walkers around and the noise will draw them in.”

Snarling in fury Negan turned to Severus, “If I go after him, he will continue to run. He doesn’t know me…”

“But you’re his alpha, if nothing else, he will know that.” Tom interrupted. “Turning to the only muggle alpha Tom told Merle, “You will go with him and keep an eye on the situation, alright?” When Merle nodded Tom continued, “We will clean up this mess here!”

When Merle and Negan had left Severus had picked up Lucius’ remaining clothes and his wand. 

After that more screams were heard ad Severus and Tom took great care to punish those bandits that had dared harm their friend.  
~~~~~  
Negan was stumbling along blindly. It would have been easier if he still had his magic, but as he had not completed his education he would have been hopelessly helpless.

He had never wished for his magic’s return. Until now.

The alluring blond had ensnared him and didn’t even know it, didn’t even know he existed.

Merle grabbed his arm when he would have run head along into a tree, “Care to keep your eyes open, arsehole? I’d like to go back to my pack.”

Snarling Negan tore his arm free, “Keep your fucking hands to yourself, fucker!”

Merle met the challenging gaze, “You really think the pretty little Lucy will take you as his alpha?” Snorting at the fire flaring in the other’s eyes the older Dixon continued, “The omega is really pretty, smells so good… You should have seen that tight little ass…”

Negan roared and swung his bat at the other alpha. How Merle managed to evade him Negan didn’t know, but the hate and jealousy flaring inside him took even him by surprise. Not even his wife, Lucille, had evoked such emotions. Maybe if the beta had he wouldn’t have been arsehole enough to cheat on her.

A scream tore through the dark, halting both alphas.

“Lucius…” Merle knew that voice.

Looking at Negan both alphas ran forward, reckless and without looking around.

The blond omega came into view, surrounded by walkers. The only thing surprising was the blue shield around the man. But the shield flickered, not holding firmly.

The walkers bumping and grabbling at the shield were going into a frenzy, feeling the weakening of their prey, smelling the blood.

Just as the hand from a walker managed to get through the shield a bat came down on the walkers head.

Merle and Negan jumped right into it. Slashing and smashing at the eight walkers.

The red haze slowly lifted when there were no more walkers.

Negan turned to Lucius, seeing the man kneeling on the ground. Gasping and holding his bleeding arm.

“Were you bitten?” Negan’s voice was calm. If his omega had been bitten, he had no intention to go on without him.

The relief that tore through him had Negan weak in the knees when Lucius shook his head. “What happened?”

“I fell, hit the ground hard, I think I broke my arm…” Lucius gasped at the pain, his vision blurring. The use of his magic that often, without the focal point his wand provided, had him exhausted. His magic was completely depleted.

The shield went out just as Lucius lost the battle to remain awake.

When the blond pitched forward Negan jumped and caught the fainting blond. Having secured the blond man in his arms Negan hefted him upwards. He couldn’t resist scenting the omega. The weak pheromones had Negan moaning in no time. This was really his omega, the pull felt prior to arriving at the farm had calmed down and the scent was so enticing.

Shaking off the sudden desire Negan looked at Merle. The other alpha managed to look contrite and hefted up the baseball bat for Negan. As both alphas made their way back to the camp the silence was only interrupted by a short, “Thanks.” And “Welcome, arsehole.”

~~~~~  
Back at the camp Severus and Tom had managed to free the last few captives and chained up the remaining bandits. 

They had wanted to kill them, but it would be up for Lucius to decide that.

The fires had been doused and walkers killed.

A twig snapping in the darkness of the woods put everyone on high alert.

The two figures stumbling towards them, one carrying another man, had Severus sigh in relief. Hurrying over Severus took hold of the omega’s body, wanting to see to his health immediately, when a snarl next to his ear warned him to step back.

“Negan! Let Severus help Lucius.” Tom glared at the snarling alpha.

Negan knew that the alpha was a friend of his omega. But his omega was vulnerable, hurt and weak… Could he really let another alpha take care of him?

Severus rolled his eyes, “Set him down, now. I have to check if he is hurt. The arm seems broken… Has he been bitten?” Fearing the worst Severus looked at Negan with hard eyes.

When Negan shook his head and set the omega down Severus quickly checked the blond over. There were many bruises, some lacerations and the open bone fracture on the right arm with blood still flowing sluggishly.

Severus quickly cleaned his friend up, giving him potion after potion. The only thing Severus could not magically heal was the depleted magic.

Exhaustion caught up with the four alphas and they finally made their way back to the truck. Before anybody could protest Negan sat down in the back and pulled Lucius across his lap. He held him tightly and pushed his head against the omega’s neck, breathing in the scent and soothing himself.

Severus sat down in the back as well, needing to be close to his friend and keep an eye on him and the alpha. Tom sat down in the front while Merle took the driver’s seat.

The drive back was slow going. Lucius didn’t move much, too exhausted to even twitch.

When they finally came back the dark had already begun receding and the first morning light lit up the sky.

Merle stopped the car and just as he opened the door, the front door flew open and Luna ran outside, followed by Daryl and Harry.

“Tom!” Harry jumped into the alpha’s arms, kissing him. “I’m so glad you’re back. I missed you…” Harry blushed at the admission but kept hold of his mate.

Luna looked on as Negan exited the car, Lucius held securely in his arms. “You did it, Negan.” The grin on the blonde’s face had Negan shuffling over.

“Yeah, but he got hurt.”

“He is strong.”

“But hurt…”

“If you start like that he will kick your ass!” Daryl snorted at the exchange of his little mate with the other alpha. 

Rick had seen the others come back and had slowly made his way downstairs, leaving Carl sleeping. As soon as he stepped outside he was enveloped in a strong and safe embrace, “Severus.”

“Rick,” His alpha’s voice soothed him further. He came back, unhurt. They had apparently managed to get the other omega back.

He counted that as a success.

tbc


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Warnings for explicit sex of an adult male with an underage girl (16, with consent!!!)
> 
> I finished the chapter earlier than expected! I hope you like it.

Chapter 21

While the four alphas had been gone to rescue Lucius Daryl had sat down with Rick.

“Rick, what do you want done with your bitchy ex-wife?” Daryl asked quietly.

Rick was unsure, “I cannot kill her, and she’s the mother of my precious son…”

Shrugging the alpha interrupted, “I can off her for you.”

“No, I just want her to go away.”

“She’s good as dead if we ban her from the pack.”

Rick nodded, “I know, but what other choice do we have? She could attack Carl or the others.”

“Seemed pretty focused on you there, omega.”

Sighing in agitation Rick hid his face in his palms, “What should I do, alpha?”

Daryl leaned over and inhaled the soothing scent of the omega. Since the bonding a few hours earlier the scent had changed, but the core was still the same. “Maybe you should ask your magical boyfriend?”

Lighting up Rick sat up straight before tackling Daryl in a hug, “That’s it! He could put a spell on her or something. Make her unable to harm any of us!”

Smiling at the euphoria the omega displayed Daryl hugged the man back, “See, now you know why I’m the alpha.”

Rick froze in sudden fright, “Are you still my alpha, Daryl?” At the questioning look he continued, “I mean, now with Severus and me bonded and Tom seems to be uber-alpha. How will that work?”

“Rick, we’re pack. It’s simple as it gets. You belong with us, we’ll either challenge each other or discuss what’s about to happen.”

“So, you won’t make me leave the pack?”

Daryl looked him dead in the eyes, “Never, you are ours.”

Swallowing hard Rick nodded, “Yes.”

“Even if we’ve got to share you with grumpy face.”

Rick gaped at him, “Grumpy face?!”

Daryl laughed at the stunned omega.

“What about you? Cradle robber with the pretty lean blond?”

“Don’t remind me!” Daryl flushed. “I already feel bad about it, but whenever I think of Luna there is this… feeling…”

“I know what you mean. Same is with Severus. Makes it harder and easier at the same time.”

“I can’t bond with Luna, not as long as she is underage.”

Rick looked at the alpha, “You should talk to her. She seems pretty mature and from what Harry told us they fought in a war before it all went to hell.”

Just then there was a knock on the door and Luna entered the room.

“Hey, Luna. We were just talking about you!” Rick stood up and went to the door, preparing to leave the pair alone.

“Hi, Rick! I know, Daryl wants to wait with having sex with me, but I don’t want to wait.” Luna smiled dreamily at the gobsmacked omega. The alpha in the background gasping in surprise.

Looking from Luna to the shocked Daryl Rick nodded and left, closing the door behind him gently.

Daryl could hear the loud snort of the omega laughing his ass off and the others asking what happened.

But then all his senses were focused on the young omega.

Luna just watched him, her pretty blue and grey eyes focused on his and only him. The gaze eerily fixed, not avoiding his own gaze. 

“You do know that in Scotland sixteen is the age where I could marry without my parents agreeing to it, right?” At his look of disbelief Luna continued, “Furthermore, the world has literally gone to hell and while I admire you keeping to your principles, it’s not as if you’ll just take my virginity and then leave.”

“Virg…”

“Yep, I’ve never even kissed anybody before you.”

Blood pressure exploding at the thought of being the very first to have her Daryl forced himself to remain sitting. Everything in him wanted to take her into his arms, touch her, and taste her. And feel her around him.

“You also forget, alpha, I’m a seer. I’ve visions. Some good, some bad, some even worse.” Luna shuddered. “I’ve seen more gruesome things in my visions than others ever see. Those things may not have happened to me, but I was there.”

At the shudder Daryl pulled her tight into his arms, nuzzling her throat soothingly. When Luna melted against him Daryl knew that he would do whatever she wanted him to. He was hers just as she was his.

“Will you bond with me, Daryl?” Luna leaned back, the look in her eyes focused on him in the present, not in the past or possible future.

Seizing her mouth in a gentle kiss Daryl turned them around, pushing his hips against hers before he broke the kiss, “Are you sure, Luna? If we start…”

“I don’t ever want to stop you.” Pulling at his long hair Luna nipped his neck.

And Daryl felt all resistance fly out the window. He kissed her gently, getting more and more excited by every shuddery moan and gasp. His hand strayed to her hair, playing with the long blond tresses. His mouth found her collarbone, biting and nipping gently.

With a muttered spell from the gasping blond all their clothes vanished and both moaned when their skin met for the first time.

The omega was already so wet when the alpha’s cock hit her core.

Gently moving his hips Daryl felt her pulsing against him, her legs tightening around his hips when he touched her budding breast for the first time. She was rather small, but oh so sensitive.

Luna flew over the edge of oblivion when the length of her alpha stroked over her core, stimulating her clit. The last touch needed were his gentle caresses of her nipples. It left her throbbing, slick running down her body, empty and longing.

He waited for her to calm down, kissing Luna before he entered her with a finger. Gently stretching her and preparing her for the main event. The wince made him more careful, gentler. 

When Luna began thrusting against him Daryl finally entered the second finger and soon after the third joined. She was undulating against him, pressing against him and his ravaging mouth.

“Luna.”

“Please, alpha, take me…” Luna begged for Daryl to finally take all of her. To bind them together properly.

Not able to resist Daryl stroke over his cock swiftly, pinching himself to avoid coming too soon, spreading her wetness all over himself.

The scents were driving him crazy. He finally understood the frenzy some alphas entered when encountering a compatible omega.

Slowly pushing inside Daryl halted ever time Luna so much as tensed. After what seemed like hours he finally bottomed out.

Luna was gasping, her core tensing around him, massaging him.

He withdrew a bit before pushing inside again.

The throaty groan from Luna proved to be too much for Daryl. Thrusting deeper, harder and longer inside her. Kissing her wherever he could reach. Holding her tightly.

The blonde omega could only hold on tightly. The sensations too much and too overwhelming. She could just hold on under the pleasurable onslaught of her alpha as he took her higher and higher.

Just as she thought she would explode from pleasure he hit something inside her that had her scream in blinding pleasure. He repeated the movement and soon his hand roughly plugged at her nipple and the other hand wandered between her legs, caressing her clit.

Luna saw stars as the please overwhelmed her. She felt herself come again and again, pulsing around Daryl’s length and pulling his orgasm from him. The bite proved to be too much for her inflamed body.

What felt like hours later she felt him withdraw from her body.

He turned them around and cuddled up against her, pulling the covers over their sweaty and exhausted bodies.

Hours later Daryl sat up suddenly, he had heard a car pulling up. Luna, still exhausted but knowing it to be important quickly joined him and dressed. 

The alphas were back.

~~~~~

At Hogwarts meanwhile the mood had soured as Amelia and her two Aurors shared their findings.

They had gone back to interrogate Ginny and Ron. The questionings had only supported their suspicions that Dumbledore had basically been training Harry to kill the dark lord and then die.

The red heads had seen nothing wrong with that. If Dumbledore thought so, than it had to be true. 

Sirius had been shocked the most. He had never been close to his brother. Regulus had been the favored child and he himself the white sheep in a very black family. If his grandfather had not named him as heir Sirius was sure that his parents would have killed him after he was sorted into Gryffindor.

The punishments had gotten so bad that by fifteen he had ran away and been adopted by the Potters. James had been his best friend, his brother. Freemont and Euphemia had been his parents. They were his second chance at a family and when Harry had been born, they had been smitten with each other from the first moment. Only Sirius had been able to put Harry to bed, only Sirius could sooth Harry after Dumbledore or Wormtail visited, the boy couldn’t stand either men.

When Harry had been taken away by Hagrid in that fateful night, Sirius felt like dying. Then he was imprisoned without a trial. It took him too many years to get back to get back to Harry’s side. Now he was finally free, but Harry was not with him.

His godson had grown up into a fine young man. Despite everything done to him, the beatings, the verbal smack downs, the tests by Dumbledore, Harry had turned out to be a person everyone should be proud of.

Sirius and Remus knew that Lily and James would be very proud of their son.

But now, everything Dumbledore had done, not only to Harry, but Tom, Severus, Sirius, Remus and so many others had come to light.

Molly Weasley had been questioned using veritaserum.

Hermione Granger, underage but her parents were missing, had become a ward of the ministry. And had been questioned using veritaserum.

Ronald and Ginevra Weasley had been questioned using veritaserum in the presence of their father and oldest brother.

The four had managed to undo all the work Dumbledore had accomplished in the last 50 years. The old goat had liked to brag about his successes. And that was now his undoing.

For example, it had been discovered that the prank Sirius pulled on Severus in their fifth year, where he sent the clueless Slytherin off to Remus on a full moon, had been orchestrated by Dumbledore. Wormtail had managed to get Sirius alone and stunned him long enough for the Headmaster to use the imperious curse on him. It was only later that Sirius managed to throw off the curse and then he had been oblivated.

Severus had been saved by James Potter and, due to the humiliation and hate already present in his heart, he had joined the death eaters.

Lucius had been humiliated by Dumbledore on several occasions. He had been forced to visit the Headmaster’s office and had been abused by him. Not raped, an heir was protected against that to a certain degree. But everything else…

Same went for Tom when he started visiting Hogwarts. The boy had been thirsty for knowledge. When Dumbledore, a mere teacher at that time, had offered that to him he took it gratefully. The family history revealed by the same teacher, the shame and hurt by his father’s abandonment, built up the resentment and later on hate for everything muggle. A few well-placed compulsions and Dumbledore had built himself the next dark lord he would defeat!

When Sirius discovered his brother alive, he hadn’t known how to react. He was happy, elated that he wasn’t alone anymore. But did his brother still hate him, resent him for being different?

As Sirius sat in the Great Hall with his alphas, not that they were bonded yet, and Remus with his alpha, the door opened. Seeing two dark haired alphas entering the hall with a sandy haired omega in the middle left Sirius speechless.

Seamus Finnigan, a half-blood, had mated with his Brother and Barty?

Seeing the dark eyes of his brother meet his own Sirius ducked his head down, wanting to vanish. A hand on his shoulder had him gasp in fright and when he tried to pull away another hand grabbed his arm gently.

“Calm down, Sirius.” Rodolphus voice whispered soothingly just as Rabastan’s hand caressed his shoulder. “He is coming over, behave like a proper Gryffindor.” The smirk was evident in the voice of his alpha.

Just as Sirius took a deep breath to lay into his alpha Regulus stepped up next to them, “Sirius.”

Taking a deep breath and preparing himself Sirius looked at his brother, “Regulus.”

The younger Black sibling could feel the nervousness from his brother, the distress clearly visible on the still handsome face. Pushing down his inner Slytherin and alpha Regulus knelt in front of his brother and took his hand gently. The silence rang loud as everyone stared at the submissive pose of the alpha.

“I’m so sorry, Sirius. For everything. Everything that happened is my fault, I should have stood by you against Mother and Father, I should have been by your side at Hogwarts, and I should have come to you when I defected from the Dark Lord…”

“Why didn’t you?” Sirius asked weakly.

Regulus looked at his him, “They knew, about the dynamics. They were protected and had tested us at birth. If I didn’t take my place, played my role in the family Father was prepared to enslave you and your magic.”

A gasp tore from Sirius’ throat, “He what?” 

Rabastan pulled the distressed omega against him, the Black Lord’s hand remained tightly clutched by Regulus. Rodolphus glared at Regulus. They had been friends once, more like acquaintances really. 

“Why didn’t you go with him when he left the family?” Rodolphus spat at the other alpha, enraged with the knowledge that his omega had been hurt all his life.

Shamed Regulus broke the eye contact, “I thought you hated me…”

“I did.” A shuddering inhale surprised the omega. “I don’t hate you anymore. I hate those betraying us all. I hate Dumbledore the most and all his puppets. But I understand the pressure you were under. You tried to do the right thing when you took the Horcrux.” Sirius fixed his brother with a dark look.

“But I was caught by Dumbledore and he locked me up!”

“All of us were deceived by that old coot. Some of us more than others, but still it is his fault. Not yours.”

“What about the Dark Lord?”

Cocking his head in confusion Sirius looked at his mates, “What about him?”

“Will he kill me? I betrayed him, tried to destroy one of his treasures.”

“Were you told of the happening that took place during your capture?” 

“Yes.”

“Then you should know that he is no longer like that. He was forced into a role and molded by Dumbledore. He regrets some things he did.” Smiling widely Sirius continued, “And he has got Harry now!”

“Harry? Your godson?”

“Yep, Harry is Tom’s omega. They haven’t bonded yet, but I think it’s just a matter of time!”

Sirius tugged on Regulus hand and drew his brother up into a standing position, “I hope we can start over, Reg.”

A sob tore from the alpha as relief and happiness flooded him, “Yes, please, Siri!” The hug the brothers shared was long overdue and even the Lestranges managed not to grumble about their mate being touched by another alpha.

Seamus and Barty sat down at the table, too. Seamus a bit shy at first, due to his newly mated omega status and Barty still remaining silent when not alone with his mates.

tbc


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Warnings for some gore and death
> 
> Just three more chapters left for this story. I hope you like it and would appreciate some comments. ;-)

Chapter 22

He felt warm.

Warm and safe.

When Lucius opened his eyes he found himself lying in a bed. His first instinct was to jump up and run. He wasn’t a Gryffindor, never had the stupid will to sacrifice himself. He was a Slytherin through and through.

The light streaming in through the window lit up the whole room.

It illuminated the person sitting on a chair next to his bed. A glow surrounding the other person and making Lucius’ breathe falter.

The man was beautiful. In a totally rugged and rough way. The beard unkempt, the hair windblown, the clothes dirty and ripped… But there was something about him.

As Lucius tried to sit up a gasp escaped him as he unconsciously used his still smarting arm. It seemed to be healed but still felt a bit sore.

The gasp woke the sleeping man.

Eyes locked and souls found each other.

Negan stared at the beautiful man lying on the bed, eyes finally open. The grey blue eyes were truly magnificent. The pale blond hair fell in cascades down on the pillow and Negan felt the urge to tug at the hair, bare the tempting throat and simply ravish the omega.

Lucius felt his soul rejoice. His inner omega whined in happiness. He knew that this was his alpha! “Who are you?”

“Name’s Negan.” The alpha tried to keep his mouth shut. It wouldn’t do for him to ask the omega to allow him to fuck him, now, please.

“Negan… What happened?”

“You were kidnapped, your pack went to find you and I helped out.” 

The shortness of the answers and the vague explanation put Lucius on the edge, “Why?”

“Why what?”

“Why did you help out? What are you doing here?”

Negan stood up slowly, bend forward and cornered Lucius against the pillow, “You really don’t know, Love?” When Lucius just laid there and didn’t answer Negan continued, “I could scent you, the pull was so strong it led me and my pack right to the farm. So, here I was coming to take you and you weren’t here.”

“Take me?” Indignation ran through Lucius. How dare that bastard?!

“Take you how ever I could get you, Love. Bend you over, have you ride me for hours, make you suck my dick.” The crudeness left Lucius speechless.

The hand smacking his cheek didn’t really surprise Negan. He probably counted on that, but the sting surprised him nonetheless.

“Careful, Love, wouldn’t want to hurt your arm.”

“You stupid muggle! Go away and leave me alone!” Lucius felt his magic wanting to unleash, but too weak to really be off help and not really wanting to harm his alpha. No matter what a bastard he seemed to be.

Negan sat down on the bed, not moving an inch away, “Don’t be like that, Love…”

“My name is Lucius Malfoy and you will address me accordingly!” Falling back into old and secured patters Lucius looked down his nose on the alpha.

“I will address you as I think fits the best, Love. I could call you my bitch, if you prefer…”

The magical shove that pushed Negan of the bed surprised them both. It left Lucius weakly gasping, the edges of his view blurring as exhaustion tried to pull him back under.

“Hey, I was just joking, Lucius.”

“Go away…”

“Never. I’m fucking sorry.” Negan looked contrite. “I’m on the edge, waited for two days for you to wake up.”

“Just to call me your bitch?” Lucius bristled in agitation.

Negan shook his head, “Just to see you awake and getting better.” He carefully took a trembling hand in his own, holding it gently. “We thought you had been bitten by those dead fuckers. Severus was unsure if those bastard bandits had hurt you.”

The images in Lucius head reminded him of the happenings. The hands touching him, a wet and foul mouth on his own, how they groped him and finally the attempted rape. 

As soon as the distress rose from the omega Negan pulled him up into his arms, holding him tight and secure, “Sorry, Lucius. I’m such a fucking bastard. I can’t promise to be better, it’s who I am… But I promise to try. Alright?”

The protective scent the alpha emitted soothed the nerves and the omega settled somewhat. He still didn’t know this man, but if fate had them destined for each other…

“Alright.” Lucius nodded, pushing down his pride and looked at the alpha, “I like you calling me that.” Seeing the confused expression he continued, “Love… Nobody ever loved me, before. Only Draco…”

“Draco?!” The hard glint had Lucius almost back away. Seemed his alpha was a jealous one.

“My son, Draco.”

“Sorry, Love.” Negan lay a gentle kiss on those tempting lips. “I thought there was someone else…”

“No, there is no one. Did the others tell you about where we came from?”

Negan nodded, “Just that you went to Hogwarts and that Dumblefucker put enchantments all over the place. Forced down the dynamics and killed and molested wherever he could.”

Lucius tensed at that, “A pretty abbreviated version, but basically correct.” 

“You willing to get to know me, Love? Give me a chance on courting you?”

“Before I answer that, there are many things I need to tell you. And so many things I need to know about you.” Swallowing hard Lucius finally broke eye contact, “I’m not a good person, or nice. I was raised to be superior over everyone else…” Lucius took his time to explain everything he knew, everything that had happened. It would be his alpha’s choice to either court him, or leave.

Negan just listened, not daring to interrupt the word flow. He tensed, snarled and growled but otherwise kept silent. He didn’t dare move an inch, giving comfort and securing the omega’s safety at the same time.

Only when Lucius’ voice went hoarse did he dare interrupt, “What had your panties in a twist when I mentioned that fucker killing and molesting?”

“I can’t tell you.”

Forcing the chin up Negan waited until Lucius made eye contact, “Why?”

“I just can’t.” A tear escaped the magnificent eyes.

“Is it a compulsion, or an oath?”

Surprised Lucius stared at Negan, “How would you know that?!”

“I went to the wizard school in the US. Got myself expelled, but I swear it wasn’t my fault, Love!” Seeing the questioning look Negan retold the events and what happened to him afterwards. How he had been a teacher at a high school and had become the coach of the baseball team. Reluctantly he told Lucius about his deceased wife and how he had cheated on her.

When Lucius face closed off at that Negan kissed his gently, “I give you my oath, that I will never, ever willingly cheat on you or betray you, Lucius Malfoy.”

Both were surprised by the flare of magic. It seemed Lady Magic had taken the oath and the locked up magic from Negan had been freed.

Lucius could finally feel the other’s magic, scent the pheromones properly. And he felt himself ache. “Alright. If you betray me in any way I will castrate you, before giving you over to my son for revenge.” 

The heated look aimed at him had Negan shudder, “I love it when you threaten me, Luc. Can I kiss you properly now?”

At the regal nod he received Negan rolled them over, pushing Lucius flat down on his back before ravishing the tempting mouth. 

Lucius moaned in delight. He had never felt such passion and desire aimed at him. It drove him crazy, feeling his alpha, his lips and the strong body on top of his own. But something held him back. He wanted his son to meet the alpha prior to bonding. What would happen, if Draco didn’t accept his alpha? Could he stand to lose either of them?

When Lucius stopped the kissing Negan was irritated. He had hoped to get to bond with his pretty omega, but it seemed that it wouldn’t happen, “You alright, Love?”

A blush darkened Lucius pale face, “Sure.”

“Then why did you stop? Am I doing something wrong?” At the hurried ‘No’ Negan leaned down again, “Tell me.”

“I want you to meet my son before bonding.”

Negan blinked in astonishment. His pretty and enticing omega thought about their bonding already. “Alright.”

“Y-You agree?” The stutter came out involuntary and Lucius cursed himself for that.

“Sure, whatever you want, Love. It doesn’t mean I can’t ravish you in other ways!” Negan grinned and nipped at the chin.

The squeak Lucius emitted had Negan laughing in delight.

Soon the sounds of kissing and gasping was all heard in the room.

~~~~~  
“What now?” Rick looked at Severus. Both were sitting together on the front porch, Severus leaning against the wall with Rick sitting between his stretched out legs.

“What do you mean, Rick?” 

Rick leaned a bit to the side and turned his head. Looking at his alpha he enquired, “We can’t stay here forever. It’s bound to go belly up soon. Will you stay with us? What about my pack? I can’t just leave the others behind. What about Lori? She’s a threat to everyone…”

Severus kissed his mate to quiet down the babbling, “I know, Rick. I already talked to Tom. We think you could join us at Hogwarts. The school is heavily protected, wards keeping everyone not allowed inside out. Your whole pack could join us.” The dark eyes sharpened, “As for that bitch, I can kill her if you want. I would take great delight in that.” Tugging his mate closer Severus whispered fiercely, “I will never leave you. If you want to go somewhere else, so be it. But I think there is safety in numbers. And Hogwarts is well protected.”

“You’d really kill her for me?”

“You know I’m not a nice man, Rick. I will do anything to keep you safe. She is a danger to all of us. I could erase or modify her memories, but then what? She would always wonder why everybody hated her. If you ban her from the pack she will die out there. Wouldn’t it be more merciful to just kill her now?”

Rick shook his head, “I don’t know what to do…”

Just then loud voices could be heard from the barn. The very barn where Lori had been locked up.

Hurrying over Rick and Severus froze. There stood Lori, free from her handcuffs. Just behind her lay a guy, one of Negan’s pack. The guy was not wearing any pants, but looked dead, what with the blood spreading on the ground beneath him.

What was worse, Harry had been caught by the crazy woman. She held him tugged against her. Her grip on his hair arching his head back.

“See there, Rick! I told you I would get all of you!” The laugh was deranged, the insanity obvious now.

“Lori, let the boy go.” Rick tried to sooth her, talk her down. “He’s just a bit older than Carl. You don’t really want to hurt him, do you?”

“Carl, where is he?!” Lori wasn’t really listening. She knew she had to get away, now. But first she wanted her revenge.

The commotion had drawn everyone outside.

Negan was supporting Lucius. When he saw Dwight bleeding on the ground. Lucius felt his heart stop when he saw Harry captured by the crazy bitch.

Hershel, Maggie and Glenn were hurrying up to them as well, while Carol kept Sophia, Beth and Carl inside. 

Dale, Amy and Andrea were just exiting the RV.

Luna stood further down the path, Daryl holding her arm firmly. Merle was positioned just behind them, keeping them safe from the rest of the Saviors, Negan’s pack.

The only ones of Negan’s pack coming closer were Simon and the alpha woman, Arat.

Tension rose in the air, making it harder to breath. The oppressive feeling, the magic crackling, feeling like a thunder storm. Severus knew who it was even before the voice rang across the distance, “What the hell is going on here?” 

Tom was furious. He had felt Harry’s sudden anxiety over their fragile bond. Not able to locate him enough to apparate, Tom had hurriedly left the house. Crossing the distance he saw the ex-wife of Severus’ omega holding his Harry, threatening him with a gun and hurting him.

“Tom!” Harry’s cry was cut off. Lori had grabbed his mouth to keep him silent.

“Where is Carl?! Bring him outside, I want to leave and I’m taking my boy with me!”

“No! It’s safer for him here.” Rick denied her.

Lori went bat shit crazy, “Safer? SAFER?! You are just all fucking, doing nothing else. I’ll not leave my son with your depraved pack. They are fucking children! The blond little bitch and this ugly scar head… Maybe I should take them with me as well? Could sell them, see what they’re really worth!” Lori sneered.

She took a startled step back when Daryl and Tom snarled at her viciously. 

That step proved to be too much.

A hand grabbed the woman just as teeth tore into her leg.

Harry managed to get lose as soon as the hand released him. The scream tearing from the woman was terrible. 

Turning around Harry saw the man killed just minutes ago tearing into the insane woman. She struggled, she screamed and finally became aware of the gun still in her hand.

When she fired around her wildly the wizards and witches erected shields quickly, protecting them and the others. A lucky shot took out the newly turned walker. Leaving the woman on the ground gasping in agony at her shredded leg.

Merle felt pain tore through him. Looking down he saw a spot of blood appearing on his stomach. The shot had taken him by surprise. He had just wanted to get a closer look, not knowing that he was exiting the protection Luna had put up. Either the Lori bitch had managed to shoot him, or it had ricocheted from a shield and hit him.

Daryl whirled around. Merle was already sinking to the ground, gasping in pain. He ran up to his older brother and helped hi lay down. When he pushed the shirt aside he saw so much blood.

Luna pushed her hands on the wound, trying to stem the blood flow.

Tom had taken Harry away, while Rick stood over his wife. Looking into her pain filled eyes he knew what had to be done.

Just as he raised his gun, his hand was taken firmly. “Let me do that.”

Negan stopped beside Rick. Seeing his intention Negan knew that the omega would suffer if he did that himself. “She killed my beta. She’s mine!”

Nodding Rick stepped away, ignoring her Lori’s cries for help. Ignoring the loud sound of a shot fired and the sudden silence he joined Severus, who had summoned his potions and was slowly administering them to the still bleeding Merle.

“I can stop the bleeding, but the bullet hit some major arteries or organs. I’m not a healer, I cannot take it out without him possibly dying.”

“Severus…”

“Rick, if we don’t take him to Hogwarts and our medi witch, he will die.”

tbc


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Warning for suicidal thoughts

Chapter 23

The silence rang loud. With a sudden flurry of movement Daryl had jumped up and took hold of Severus shoulder, “Can he be saved?” Luna was now holding Merle’s hand in silent support.

“Yes, Poppy, our medi witch would be able to help.”

Rick took hold of Daryl’s hand, “We talked about us joining them anyway. We should go, now.”

Taking a deep breath Daryl barked out, “Pack your things, only take the most important and leave the rest!”

“Daryl, wait! Where are we going?” Andrea demanded answers.

Pointing at the wizards and witches the alpha replied, “To Scotland and their castle. They have wards and we will be safer than out here in the open.”

Nodding Andrea and Amy hurried into the RV, packing their few meager belongings and weapons.

Carol was already stepping outside with Carl and Sophia, bags already packed.

Dale looked at Glenn. The young beta made no move to go and do what the alpha had told them, “Glenn?”

“The young beta shook his head, “I’ll stay with Maggie and her family.”

Daryl looked at him firmly, “Are you sure? I can’t promise that we’ll come back…”

Hershel stepped forward, “Any of you are welcomed to stay here with us, as long as you respect boundaries.”

Maggie took Glenn’s hand, holding tight. Beth stepped up to her father and sister, showing her support.

Negan meanwhile looked at his pack, “You coming?”

Simon and Arat were looking at each other, silently discussing. Finally coming to a decision Simon shook his head, “No, man. Magic and voodoo, that’s not our world. Even if it’d be safe we would be going stir crazy… You have your omega to take care of.”

Lucius was tugged against Negan more firmly, possessive, but also protective. “Take care of the Saviors, Simon. And Arat? Take care of Simon!”

When Simon spluttered out Arat just smirked and hit Simon on the ass, “No, problem, Boss!”

Laughing at the sight Negan turned to Lucius, “You alright to go home, Love?”

The question took Lucius by surprise. They had begun this journey to save Rick and Daryl, at least according to Luna’s vision. They had done that and so much more. To go back home now seemed rushed, but at least he would be with his son again! “Home… I cannot wait to see Draco again…”

“What about your friends?”

“Friends? That’s not a pureblood concept. There are just acquaintances.”

“Sure, Love. And what about Severus and Tom?”

“Tom is my lord and Severus my brother.”

Unconvinced Negan looked at his omega, “If you’re sure…”

Tom looked at the bickering couple, Harry held securely against him. He had wanted to kill the crazy muggle, but had been busy looking Harry over for injuries. He knew Negan had the greater claim on the bitch’s death, but it was a bit unsatisfying.

Bellatrix stood there fuming. If they went back now, she would be cast aside. Not wanting to leave her Lord’s side had her becoming more and more possessive. But maybe she could sway her husband and his idiot brother back to her side. Bella knew that they had seemingly found their omega in her weak and sniffling cousin. But she just knew how to rectify that. If she got them back, her Lord and Master would sure follow. Then she would be able to kill off all those stupid muggles! They were unworthy of being in his presence, unworthy of breathing the same air as them. And now they would enter Hogwarts?!

Severus, in the meantime had quickly conjured the portkey. Looking at the number of people he conjured a second one and gave it to Tom, shrinking the bags everyone had gathered.

“We should probably split up. I will take the first group, with Merle, and bring him to the hospital wing.”

Tom nodded, “Alright, take Luna and Daryl with you and Dale and Andrea.”

“And Rick and Carl.”

Scoffing Tom replied, “As if I would demand you part from him. I will take Harry, Negan, Lucius, Amy, Edwin, Carol and Sophia… and Bellatrix.”

“I’m impressed, Tom.”

Confused Tom cocked his head to the side, “With what?”

“You know all those muggles names.” Severus smirked.

Tom sputtered just as Severus stepped back and indicated everyone mentioned to take hold of the portkey.

~~~~~  
Luna and Severus were the only ones landing gently.

The rest hit the ground hard. Retching could be heard as Andrea lost the fight with her stomach. Dale looked pale and shaken as well.

Only Daryl jumped back up quickly and went over to Merle, checking his condition. Rick remained sitting on the ground, not wanting to stumble around.

Merle was pale, his breathing had taken a turn for the worse when they hit the ground, despite the cushioning charm.

Luna gently took both Dixons’ hands in her, “We are near the wards. We just need to have the Headmistress lower the wards, then we can enter and have Merle looked after.”

The deer suddenly appearing in front of them had Dale and Andrea step back in fright. “That just Severus’ patronus, he will send the message that we are here.” Luna soothed them.

The muggles looked on in awe as the deer made of light vanished. Magic was a wondrous thing!

Severus tensed when a lone person appeared within the wards. Daryl and Rick looked at him in silent question, not able to see the school at all, only empty land.

~~~~~

Percy Weasley stood there silently watching and waiting.

His father had been busy reuniting with his mates. Fleur’s pregnancy had kept her in need for bed rest, while Bill tried to do everything. The twins had been with him most of the time, but that alone didn’t keep the depression at bay.

Wandering the castle had become Percy’s favorite pastime. He avoided the students, teachers and ministry workers. 

He had met some death eaters, but those gave him a respectful nod and continued on their way. It was all really strange. He had thought every single one of them would be like Pettigrew. Would throw him down and hurt him. But they didn’t make any move towards him, kept their distance.

Percy had never felt so alone in his life. Was it even life? The dead were walking and not due to dark magic, those things were not inferi… Percy felt a strong pull. He had already made his way to the dungeons, wanting to visit his remaining family. 

That had not gone over well. His mother had screamed at him, how could he be so ungrateful, so weak and ugly and stupid?

His youngest brother and sister had laughed at his pain, his suffering.

At that point Percy had left. Now standing outside, seeing the barrier, the wards, keeping the dead outside, but him locked inside. 

Wouldn’t it be easier for everyone if he just went away? If he just vanished? The depression, Percy knew he was depressed, was weighing heavily on his mind.

Just as he thought about how he would be able to leave a sound signaled the arrival of a portkey.

Looking on in disbelief Percy saw Professor Snape and the Lovegood girl standing there with four others, the clothes indicating muggles.

Hurried steps indicated the arrival of more people just as Minerva and Filius came into view, “Severus!”

Minerva was relieved. She had feared the worst when there had been no contact for so many days.

Nodding at his colleagues Severus replied, “Minerva, could you please let us enter? We have an injured muggle with us.” Tugging his mate up Severus breathed his scent in deeply.

Startled Minerva looked at the muggles standing with Ms. Lovegood and Severus, “Filius, prepare to lower the wards. Send for the Aurors to secure the premises.”

Filius hurriedly sent out his own patronus, alerting everyone to the new arrival.

The Headmistress looked at Percy, “Mr. Weasley, what are you doing out here, alone? Where are your brothers?” She took a step closer to the now trembling boy.

“Nothing, Headmistress.” Percy swallowed hard, “The others were busy and I needed fresh air.”

Severus pressed his lips tightly together. He could spot that lie from a mile away. The boy really didn’t look good. Eyes dark and tired, with shadows beneath them, clearly sleep deprived. It didn’t seem as if he had recovered at all.

Luna snickered suddenly. Daryl and the others were looking at Severus as if he was mental. “No, Daryl, Professor Snape is not mental. You can’t see the others as they are behind the wards. You will be able to see them once we’ve entered.”

Andrea, recovered from the travel, and Dale stood by quietly. 

Merle one the other hand let out a pain filled moan as he tried to sit up.

“Keep calm, Merle. I promise everything will be alright soon!” Luna soothed him, before her eyes travelled to the lone Weasley boy standing behind the barriers. “Soon.”

What seemed like hours later the castle was finally secured enough for them to lower the wards.

Just as the wards lowered Percy let out a whine of distress and would have started to run, if not for a strong hand suddenly catching hold of him.

Merle’s mind was clouded with pain. But even through that he could perceive the heavenly smell of his omega. On instinct he grabbed hold and caught a small and fragile hand in his own.

“Omega.” He breathed out weakly.

Percy whined in distress. That had been his chance and now it was gone. Breathing quickening uncontrollably he was suddenly hit with a scent. That scent calmed him just as quickly, leaving him weak in the knees and trembling in exhaustion.

The hand holding his own was rough and big. Usually Percy would be scared, being reminded of the past. But that didn’t happen. He had never felt more secure than in that moment.

~~~~~  
Daryl reacted quickly as the lanky red haired boy fainted. Catching him securely and holding him up without breaking a sweat. That boy was his brother’s omega? It seemed so unreal… But looking at Luna, Daryl knew that he really shouldn’t talk.

“Is he alright?” Dale asked from behind.

Severus nodded, “He’s probably exhausted. There were some things going on before we left. I thought he would have the chance to heal, but it doesn’t seem so.” Turning to Luna Severus remarked, “You knew about this, didn’t you?”

Shrugging Luna replied, “I know many things. But not all become our reality. It’s not up for me to decide what should happen and what not. It was their choice. Percy could have ran away, dying around the next corner. Merle could have died on the way here, leaving Percy succumbing to depression.” The seer shook her head, “I prefer this way. Now they both will be able to heal.”

Nodding, knowing that it could not be easy to see and know and not act, Severus sighed, “Let’s go inside. The others should arrive in half an hour.”

Minerva levitated Merle, who was in great distress due to the small omega being out like a light. Daryl wouldn’t relinquish his hold on the red haired omega, staying close to his brother while Luna skipped up ahead.

Dale and Andrea were finally able to take in the breathtaking view in front of them. The castle was beautiful.

Just as they arrived in the medical wing a commotion was heard from the other side of the corridor, “PERCY!”

The other Weasley brothers were quickly approaching. Fred tugging at his omega to keep pace, while Bill ran up front. Seeing their brother lying limp in the arms of a strange alpha, and boy did that man have arms, Bill stopped suddenly.

“What happened? Is he alright?” Stepping closer slowly, Bill took hold of Percy’s hand. The growl from the taller man on the stretcher took him by surprise.

“Merle!” Daryl wanted to kick his brother, hurt or not. “That’s apparently his brothers.”

That shut up the growling quickly. Bill wanted to do nothing more than take his brother back into his own arms. Fred tensely waiting behind him, probably felt the same.

“He was outside, Bill. He wanted to run. But now everything will be alright, his alpha will it better!” Luna smiled at the oldest Weasley child.

“His alpha?” George looked at Daryl before dismissing him quickly. Luna had laid a hand on one of those well-muscled arms, innocently or possessively, he didn’t know. Then there was the obviously hurt alpha on the stretcher… At the very least that one would make feel Percy safe due to the impressive physics.

“It’s him, right?” George asked quietly while nodding at Merle.

“Yep,” Daryl looked at the twins. Both were tall and lean, not much muscle to them. One alpha, one omega. Mated to each other, if he smelt them correctly. While he eyes the one twin the other stepped forward, protectively. Daryl smirked, “You his alpha, right?”

Fred nodded, “Yes, why?”

Just smirking Daryl entered the opening doors of the infirmary, “You act all possessive.” He winced when Luna pinched him.

“As if you don’t act like that. Now leave the twins alone and set Percy down. Madam Pomfrey will start with Merle and have a look at Percy after that.”

“Minerva, could you please prepare for the arrival of the others?” Severus enquired calmly.

Rick had remained silent until now. He caught Severus hand in his own and kissed him deeply. Ignoring the sound of disgust his son let out. They were finally safe and he had his mate.

~~~~~

The appearance of a patronus alerted to the arrival of the rest just minutes later.

Minerva and Filius had prepared everything for the others and quickly went outside to lead them inside. They would come to the infirmary first as they would all be checked over.

Merle had been healed as much as possible. The bullet had been taken out and the injuries healed. He had received potions against the blood loss and to avoid infection. 

Daryl had sat down the omega boy on the bed right next to his brother. 

The red-head’s brothers quickly crowding the unconscious boy. The eldest had left to get their father whom had just as quickly arrived in the company of two strong alphas.

Daryl had been impressed. He had thought Tom and Severus impressive as well. Those two didn’t seem as strong, but they were definitely stronger than the average alpha.

Arthur fussed over his boy. He had been so busy with reconnecting with Fabian and Gideon that he had almost forgotten about his boys. About Percy with his horrible pain, left all alone. Bill had tried to take over some responsibilities, but he had his own family to take care of. And the twins were always going around the castle helping wherever they could.

The Prewett twins were glad to finally really meet their omega’s children. They had been shortly introduced, but the urge to have only Arthur near them had been too strong.

Arthur had told them that Bill was their son. You could see it in the stocky built of the young man, the nose was more like theirs than Arthur and the hair just a shade darker than Molly’s. The other children weren’t theirs biologically, but that didn’t matter. They were Arthur’s and, even under those circumstances, due to Molly belonged into the family. They had already spoken to Arthur about blood-adopting them.

Arthur had been elated, but left the choice open for his sons to decide. Just as he left it up to them if they wanted to acknowledge Molly as their mother, not Bill’s mother, or if the two youngest would stay in the family or disinherited.

The only huge worry left, other than Percy’s recovery, was Charlie. They still hadn’t heard from him, received no owl, nothing.

Arthur wanted to know all his children safe.

Tbc


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Warnings for past abuse and rape

Chapter 24

Tom waited more or less patiently in front of the wards. He had definitely picked the right group to travel with. Harry had been talking to Amy for some time and the former dark Lord had discovered that the younger blonde’s mate, Edwin Jenner, had just recently joined the pack. Prior to that he had been a doctor, a researcher of the disease turning them all into the walking dead.

When Tom heard that he had immediately requested Edwin to share his findings.

Soon the alpha had to admit that, while he was familiar with muggles and their technology due to his years in the orphanage, he was hopelessly lost with all those scientific and medical terms.

But he just knew who would be able to help with that.

Poppy Pomfrey was one of the best medi witches.

Severus Snape was the youngest and most successful potions masters.

Remus Lupin lived in the muggle world when he lost his family, the Potters and Black. He should be familiar enough to translate some core knowledge.

Sirius Black was the most inventive charms and transfiguration apprentice ever. He had not been able to finish his masters’ due to Azkaban.

Maybe it would be possible for all of them to work together and find a cure. Or at least stop the turning.

Minerva hurried over just as the wards came down and allowed them inside.

The muggles were speechless, lost in the beauty that was Hogwarts.

Carol and her daughter were gasping in wonder at every corner. Even Edwin seemed impressed. It had been difficult for him to accept the concept of magic, he was a scientist after all. But he had seen enough proof to know the truth now. Amy was awed by the feeling of the castle, it almost seemed serene.

At least until they came across the first students and ministry workers. Many were gaping and whispering, behaving more like preschoolers than magical students or grownups.

Lucius tried to keep his head high and look as regal as ever. He was still cradling his sore arm, the travel with the portkey had been wild and had fallen when Negan stumbled into him. He knew he looked like something the cat had dragged in with leaves in his hair, clothes dirtied.

But there was nothing to be done for now.

Negan supported Lucius when the blond felt a wave of his magical exhaustion hit him out of the blue.

Just as he hefted the omega up into his arms, despite vicious protest, a blur raced up to him and pushed him away.

“Let go of my father!” Draco stood above the fallen Negan, still holding Lucius tightly as he had pulled him down with him.

Negan looked at the furious blond in front of him, “You just have to be Draco, right kid?” Smirk firmly in place he pushed himself up, helping Lucius as well, “I’m your new Daddy!”

Harry laughed at the horror crossing both Malfoys’ faces. Carol, Amy and Edwin soon joined him.

Sophia just looked at them in confusion, while Tom sighed.

Draco snarled at the strange alpha, “What the f…”

“Draco, language!” Lucius admonished his son.

“Father…”

Lucius took a deep breath, “Draco, this is Negan… My alpha…”

The now gaping blond was looking from his father to the smirking bastard in disbelief, “What?!”

A hand on his shoulder shook him from his stupor, “Congratulations, Mr. Malfoy!” Neville stepped forward and shook the other omega’s hand.

“Nev!”

“Thank you, Neville. Please call me by my given name, you’re my son’s mate after all.” Lucius was elated by the Longbottom heir’s manners.

“Thank you, Lucius.” Neville grinned up at the older Malfoy. Turning to the alpha Neville nodded at him, but did not offer his hand. Draco would probably explode if he did that.

The others had already continued their way to the infirmary, leaving the two Malfoys and their mates behind. Seeing the attention they had gathered Draco took his father’s hand had, with as much dignity as possible, pulled him along quickly.

Quickly finding an empty classroom Draco locked the door behind them, “Daddy?!” The regal eyebrow rose in challenge at the other alpha.

“Son…”

“Negan!”

“Love?”

Lucius wanted to scream. But that would be undignified. Instead he pulled Negan closer, “If you ever want to mate with me you will make nice with my son. Understood?”

Negan pressed in for a quick kiss but was denied when Lucius pushed him away gently but assertive at the same time.

The pout almost had Lucius laughing. How could the man look so dangerous at one second and in the next he wanted to pat his head?

Negan sighed and turned to Draco, “My name is Negan. I saved your father from some of those f… stupid walkers.”

Tapping his foot impatiently Draco looked at the man, “What makes you think you’re good enough for him?”

“I’m not.”

Speechless even Lucius looked at Negan.

“I can just hope that he will come to love me, accept me as I am.”

“Negan,” Lucius leaned in and hugged the alpha tightly. That answer had not been expected, at all.

Draco watched as his father showed more emotion than he had ever shown to his mother. His marriage to Narcissa had been arranged and both had been unhappy and unloved. His other had always been too busy with her affairs and parties to have much use for Draco. He was just wanted when he could get her more prestige with the other families. 

Lucius had been the one to rise Draco. He had played with him, taught him everything he knew. How to dress, how to talk, how to keep up masks and appearances. It had been with his best friend Blaise that Draco finally discovered the possibility to lose the masks without losing face. It had been with Neville that Draco learned the emotions were not so bad, showing them to loved ones and getting the same affection in return.

Now finally Draco saw those emotions on his father’s face. And that was due to Negan.

Draco finally stepped forward and cleared his throat, “I am Draco Lucius Malfoy, nice to meet you. And thank you for saving father.”

Neville almost burst into laughter at the stiff way Draco introduced himself. He saw the urge in Negan’s eye to make a joke. That would definitely be interesting in the future!

~~~~~  
Days later found the muggles sitting in the great hall. They could always be found here as the group had been extended to include some muggle-born witches and wizards.

Edwin Jenner was able to dumb down his theories enough to explain the physics and biology behind his findings and the students practically explained it to the others.

Amy was proud of her mate. He had blossomed with the attention and acknowledgment of his findings.

Severus and Madam Pomfrey had soon joined them and they were discussing possible treatments back and forth. It had been discovered that the virus mutating the brain stem could be stopped. At least for now there wouldn’t be any more walkers.

Another issue resolved had been the Weasleys pacing in the medical wing. Percy had been so exhausted by his own anxiety that he had stayed asleep. Madam Pomfrey hadn’t wanted to wake him, leaving his to finally get the rest he needed.

Merle on the other hand had been up and about since he had been healed. But he ever strayed far from the pale and fragile omega. He could smell him, see him, but didn’t believe that this one could be his omega.

How did he deserve a perfect mate like that? 

The only turning point had been the discussion the boy’s father had with Merle. The other children had been sent away, leaving only Arthur and his mates behind.

~~~~~Flashback~~~~~

Arthur had sat down beside Merle and looked at him. In his calm voice he questioned gently, “You’re his mate, his alpha, right?”

Merle just grunted, not replying verbally.

“If he chooses it, would you let him go?”

The alpha growled low in his throat, “What?!”

“Would you abide to his wishes and let him go?”

Swallowing hard Merle looked to the ground, “If he wants me to go, I will.”

Arthur sighed in relief, “Thank you.” He quickly continued, “I don’t think he will want that. But there are so many things that happened to my son,” Arthur continued before Merle could interrupt, “It’s not my place to tell you. If Percy wants you to konow, he will tell you.”

Not happy but knowing he lost the fight for now Merle nodded.

“I just want to be certain that you won’t hurt him. He had been hurt enough.” 

“Never. I will protect him to my dying breath.” Merle looked at the man’s alphas, “You know how it is. It’s not just instincts or genetics. It’s…”

Fabian continued when Merle faltered, “The very soul demanding you be there for him.” Taking Arthur’s hand and squeezing tightly he continued, “We know how that is.”

~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~

Since then Arthur and his mates had calmed down some. They were still anxious for Percy to wake up but the knowledge that there was someone waiting for Percy, offering support and maybe even love, was a relief.

There was a commotion outside the hospital wing, drawing Merle and the younger twins’ attention.

Bellatrix was furious and let the whole castle know it. Since they had come back she had tried to get to Rodolphus and Rabastan. But those two were avoiding her and stayed glued to her cousin’s side.

Ow that she had finally managed to corner them she had pulled out all tricks. Tears flowing, makeup messed up she cried for Roddy to come back to her. That she loved him.

She hadn’t counted on his laughing at her theatrics.

When Sirius joined the ever growing group of spectator Bellatrix did something really stupid. She attacked Sirius Black, the Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Black.

It was a pity that she forgot that Sirius was also her Lord as she still had ties to the Black family. Therefore it wasn’t really surprising when the family magic protected him, sending the spell back to her and flinging her against the far wall.

As she lay there with broken bones and deep cuts, Sirius came over to her. “You know, Bella, I never took you for being stupid. Overzealous, alright, but not stupid. Your ancestor would be so ashamed.” Shaking his head in mock sorrow Sirius looked at his alphas in inquiry. Receiving a nod he continued, “You are a continued threat to my family. Therefore, you leave me no other choice.”

Standing up Sirius pulled out his wand. Some spectators looked ready to protest but that all kept quiet.

“I, Sirius Orion Black, Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Black, disinherit you from the Black family. I dissolve your marriage to Rodolphus Lestrange as it was arranged as a political marriage by the Black family. You will be cut off from the family tree, unable to use the Black family magic, unable to access any vault or knowledge lent to you by the Black family. From now on you will only be known as Bellatrix. So mote it be!” 

Magic ripped away from the screaming woman. Leaving her only with tenth of her former magical strength. The Black family traits left her, changing her outward appearance.

Rodolphus breathed deeply in relief when he felt the bond to his former spouse dissolve. Left behind was only the knowledge that he was finally free.

~~~~~

“You did all of this just to get your hands on Harry James Potter?” Amelia summarized the findings to the Wizengamot. The trials had been long and exhausting.

Ginny and Ron had been disinherited, leaving them with no last name.

Molly had been divorced and fined with everything she had ever taken from the Weasley family. Furthermore Fabian had disinherited her from the Prewett family, as the newly instated Lord Prewett. Leaving her with no family name as well.

Hermione on the other hand had finally seen the light when, during Albus Dumbledore’s trial, it had come to light that he had used them. Not that this had any impact on their sentences.

All four were sentenced to thirty years in Azkaban.

It was not that easy with Albus Dumbledore. He had been forced to admit that he had hurt, abused and even raped many students over the years. The memories had been oblivated from the abused parties, but he had kept them as trophies in a room behind his bedroom.

Fawkes had been able to show them the way when the bonds chaining him down had been released.

Many people had been sick at the discoveries, not even Hermione had been able to keep her blind faith in the face of such evil crimes.

Just moments ago it had been discovered that Dumbledore had turned Tom Riddle evil and made him start the 1st wizarding war so that he could appear as a master wizard, like Merlin had been. He had already admitted that he hadn’t defeated Grindelwald, he had betrayed and killed him, holding him responsible for Ariana’s, his sister’s death even when it could have been his own spell that killed her. He had admitted to planting doubts and manipulating the whole wizarding society so that Slytherins were seen as equal to evil. He had admitted that he had manipulated Pettigrew and that the prophecy had been fake from the very beginning. 

He had gotten so many people killed. If not for the apocalypse his manipulations would have been discovered too late, if ever.

“Yes, I wanted him as leverage for Sirius Black.”

Dumbledore’s answer surprised the Wizengamot members as well as the visitors. The hall was packed, everyone able had come to see this historic event.

“Why did you need leverage against Sirius Black?” Amelia asked, fearing the answer.

The dull and emotionless gaze was focused forward, “He was promised to me. He is mine and has always been.”

Sirius, who sat in the Wizengamot due to his family seats paled. Speechless he looked at Rodolphus sitting beside him and Rabastan in the visitor area.

Tom held firm to Harry’s hand when the young man wanted to jump up and rage at the depraved bastard.

Fenrir had Remus tugged firmly against him, soothing the enraged werewolf with his own scent, wishing he could kill the former Headmaster.

“Walburga and Orion Black.”

“Why would they promise you their heir?”

“I arranged for some enemies of theirs to be killed and was promised the virginity of their first borne as well as an heir.”

Close to fainting Sirius let himself be tugged closer to his fuming alpha.

The rest of the trial took many hours.

When finally finished the sentence was difficult to reach as many just wanted to kill the evil wizard while others thought it too quick.

When the Wizengamot finally reached a decision it was high time.

“Albus Dumbledore, for your crimes against the magical world and too many individuals to name, you are sentenced to remain the rest of your life in Azkaban. Your magic will be bound, your assets used to compensate as much of your wrongdoings as possible. Furthermore, you will be neutered. That way you will never be able to thrive on your past misdeeds.”

Standing up the Wizengamot looked at the fuming wizard, “Lord Black requested one more things. Many years ago he invented a charm that will place an abuser under a curse to relive every moment of pain and humiliation the abused party suffered through. You will have much time to experience everything you have done to others. I hope you will live a long time, Dumbledore.” Amelia spat out his name like a curse.

When the silencing wards fell and Dumbledore was forced to stand up he sneered at the still pale Sirius, “You will always be mine, Sirius! Just as Lucius will always be mine! Harry will come to see the light and know that it was all for the Greater Good. He will understand, that he has to die.”

The Aurors were not gentle when they pushed the elderly wizard outside. Just as he exited the Great Hall Hogwarts tore away all his magic, bestowing the first part of the punishment.

The members of the Wizengamot were stumped. The magic should have been bound, not fully taken away.

But who were they to complain about it.

tbc


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the final chapter. It's a bit rushed and short but for one: I'm bad at writing endings and two: there will be a sequel or at least some one shots some time in the future. 
> 
> For now I will go back to some of my older stories.
> 
> I hope you liked this story and I would be grateful for more kudos and comments! :-)

Chapter 25 

Percy finally opened his eyes four days later. He felt well rested and somehow lighter than he had in a long time.

When he looked around he saw a huge man sitting next to his bed and no sign of his family. Had they left him as well?

Just as panic began clawing at him the man opened his eyes and focused his gaze on him. The instant calm left Percy reeling.

The relief he saw was surprising. He didn’t know him, did he?

“You woke up.” The voice was soft but rough.

Clearing his throat Percy looked at the other man “Who are you?” 

“Name’s Merle.”

“Why are you here?”

Merle looked at the fragile omega in front of him, “You really don’t know, lil’one?”

Just as Percy started to shake his head a scent reached his nostrils. Eyes wide and full blown Percy sucked in another breath, “Alpha…”

“Yes, lil’one. You’re my omega.”

Shamed flashed through Percy as he remembered what had happened to get him to the point where he had considered leaving, for good.

“Hush, now, lil’one.” A large hand took his own oh so gently, leaving the alpha kneeling beside his bed. “Everything’s ok now, I’got you!”

Feeling himself calm down, instinctively listening to his alpha, Percy shook his head, “It’s not ok!” 

When Merle gently tugged his hand and pulled him to the floor, straddling his lap, enveloping him in strong arms Percy broke down. Tears were flowing and sobs echoing as the omega haltingly told of the happenings, of the abuse, he had suffered.

Rage tore through Merle. He finally understood why the brothers and fathers were that protective and closed-mouth about the suicidal omega.

Crooning gently Merle whispered back that it would be alright. He would wait for his omega, if necessary he would wait forever.

Percy calmed down, feeling emotionally drained. But his alpha was still there, he hadn’t left. 

It would take much time to put the young man back together. The punishment of his abuser was the first step. The manipulator behind the screen had been caught. 

His alpha remained by his side through it all.

~~~~~

After the trials were over Harry had finally been able to admit to Tom that he wanted to bond with him.

Their shared adventure had shown the young teen that the former Darl Lord had changed, for the better. Tom knew all the names from the muggles in their pack, he didn’t punish his followers anymore, other than a few hexes when they deserved it. 

The situation overall had calmed down when Bellatrix had been locked up.

She had tried to kill Harry after her power had been taken away. The knife she had used had not even come close to the omega before a protective shield had come up. The shield had consisted of two protective signatures. Tom and Sirius.

Tom’s as he was Harry’s alpha, even if they were not yet bonded.

And Sirius’ as he was the heir to the Black Lord and his godson.

Moody had her directly taken to the court and an hour later she was delivered to Azkaban. Finally punished for her many crimes.

Harry was exhausted. The bonding had been pleasurable but also exhausting. Tom had done everything he could to show Harry what their shared future would be like. He had caressed him, licked, kissed and sucked him all over.

When they finally united their bodies Harry had already been needy and whining for what felt like hour. The pleasure that tore through him at the bonding, at the bite, had been blinding. 

Tom felt truly satisfied when Harry blacked out from the pleasure. He had taken great care of his precious omega and, as the bond settled, he felt his love and devotion reflected back to him. 

The following days the two were locked up in their new room.

When the finally came back out, willing to leave their home for the company of their family and friends, it was to great news being shared in the Great Hall.

Sirius had also bonded with his two mates. He was finally free and not even the apocalypse could keep the tree of them separated.

Blaise had agreed to the courting of Viktor. Both were getting to know each other and a bonding was planned for the nearest future.

Regulus and Barty were ecstatic when it was discovered that Seamus had become pregnant during their bonding. The omega’s first heat had left the young man fertile and he was just as happy as his mates.

Rick and Severus were also getting to know each other. Furthermore, Rick showed an interest in potions and Severus was delight to show him everything that was possible. Rick would never be able to brew more complex potions as he had no magic, but that did not mean he wouldn’t be able to help or brew the easier ones.

Luna had shown Daryl the school grounds. The alpha felt uneasy indoors as he and his brother had been outside a long time before the apocalypse happened. She had introduced him to many magical creatures after they had been given magical glasses. That way the alpha was able to see them without problems.

Amy was still proud of her mate. Edwin, with the help of Severus, Poppy, Tom, Lucius and Sirius had been able to cure the virus. The dead were still out walking, but there wouldn’t be any more new walkers turning. The magical flash from the ritual consisting of a blood sacrifice, potions and different runes and charms had left them almost blind.

The rush everyone felt was felt all over the world. Leading many back to the outside and going over to fighting the walkers. 

This had been discovered when a lone Weasley had come knocking on the wards. The last missing son, Charlie, had finally returned to the family.

Now the world just had to right itself. Many governments were gone, military personal gone. Leaving behind strong enough people to build up a new world.

A new home for the future.

The End


End file.
